For All Eternity
by Catheryne
Summary: A very Piper Leo series of seven finished stories.
1. Loving Leo

Loving Leo   
by Catheryne@leopiper.cjb.net  
  
I'm beginning this story where Season 2 left off. Actually a bit later than that too. I wont be touching on Piper meeting THEM. I'm pretty excited abt that too and have no idea abt that. So let's just say somewhere in the not too distant future. Give or take a couple of months after S3 started.  
  
Prue : What! Really? That is so fabulous! What are you talking about? Of course I'm in. Great! Okay. Thanks. I'll see you there. (puts down the phone) I can't believe this!  
  
Piper: (comes into the room) Believe what?  
  
Prue : I've been hired to do this BIG photoshoot with Wanda Fleming.  
  
Piper : Wanda Fleming? THE Wanda Fleming. Whoa.  
  
Prue : But there's a catch. I need you to tell Phoebe—  
  
Phoe : Tell Phoebe what?  
  
Prue : Good. You're both here. I'm gonna be gone for like, a couple of days.  
  
Phoe : Really? Where are you going?  
  
Piper : She has a big photoshoot with Wanda Fleming.  
  
Phoe : What! Oh! I am soo happy for you.  
  
Prue : Thanks. But that means I have to leave you two alone.  
  
Piper: Hey! Don't worry about us. You go.  
  
Phoe : Yeah. We're big girls now.   
  
Prue : Oh I love you guys. (hug) Now I'm gonna go pack.   
  
Leo orbs in.  
  
Leo : Hey, where you off to, Prue? Hello Piper. (kisses her cheek)  
  
Piper : She has a big job.  
  
Leo : I see.  
  
Phoe : Why, Leo? What's wrong?  
  
Leo : Well I was hoping that the three of you will stay together for a while. There's a threat of a demon.  
  
Prue : How do you know that?  
  
Leo : It's just a feeling I have. Decades on this job developed my instincts for trouble.  
  
Prue : I can't stay because of a feeling you have.  
  
Phoe : Yeah, Leo. This is huge for her.  
  
Leo : Well I am just warning.  
  
Piper : (smoothes out his forehead with a hand) Hey lighten up, sweetie. If there's trouble, Prue will come home at once, won't you, Prue?  
  
Prue : I promise.   
  
Leo : All right. I just don't want any of you getting hurt.  
Phoe: Yeah, we know that. We don't want to get hurt either.  
  
P3  
  
Piper grimaces at the pain in her back. She flexes her arms.  
  
Phoe : Hey, don't you think it's time to go home? One of these guys can close up for you.  
  
Piper: Nah. I'll stay here.  
  
Phoe : You're killing yourself with all the work. What is it? Problems with Leo again? You in doubt or something?  
  
Piper: Stop it, Pheebs. You know if there's anything in this world that's real, it's Leo and me.   
  
Phoe : (smiling like a satisfied cat) Thought so. If you said you were doubting you and him, I'd have hit you in the head with a chair and yelled at you. After all he's done for you, for us, there's no call for you to doubt him.  
  
Piper: I know, Pheebs. I know. He's been there for me and I love him so much. Maybe I even love him more than I love you and Prue. Wait, that can't be right. I love you and Prue!  
  
Phoe : Hey, chill out. We understand. And you're right. In some level, you love Leo more than us. That's the way these things work. We were all created to have that one soul mate who'd complete us and that one person would be our everything. See? I'm learning so much.  
  
Piper: Oh, Phoebe, I love you! Come here and let me hug you.  
  
Phoe : Okay! (embraces Piper) Hey! What's wrong? Why are you crying?  
  
Piper: Nothing!  
  
Phoe: (pulls away) Piper Haliwell, don't give me that crap. You don't just go crying over nothing. What is it?  
  
Piper: I just miss Leo so much.  
  
Phoe: We saw him this morning!  
  
Piper: I know! But he's been so busy lately!  
  
Phoe: He still finds the time to stop by and check on us. He loves you! (looks at her funny) That's not the real reason, is it? What is it?  
  
Piper: I've just been so depressed lately. Everytime I think about all that he's done for me, I get more depressed.   
  
Phoe : Why? He's dedicated his entire being to loving you. Of doing everything for you.  
  
Piper : (tearing up again) I know! That's the whole point. He's done all that and what have I done? I just tell him I love him and fight with him sometimes and.. and… nothing!  
  
Phoe : This is what it's all about? Piper, this is crazy.   
  
Piper: Is it? Then tell me, Phoebe. What have I done for him that is comparable to what he's done for me? (Phoebe didn't answer) I thought so. No wonder we havent spent that much time together lately. (wipes her eyes) I'm sorry I made such a big deal ok? Go home.  
  
Phoe: Come on with me.  
  
Piper: I'll be there later. Bye.  
  
Phoe: Love you.  
  
Piper : Love you too.  
  
Living room.   
  
Phoebe: Leo! Leo!  
  
Leo orbs in.  
  
Leo : Hey Phoebe. What is it?  
  
Phoe: Where've you been the whole day?  
  
Leo : (taken aback) Watching. Whitelighting. Checking. Guiding. Why?  
  
Phoe: That took you the whole day?  
  
Leo : (rubbing his nape) Well, Pheebs, whitelighting is pretty much a 24hour job.  
  
Phoe: Then why don't you just tell my sister to forget about you because you're a busy man and let her get on with her life?  
  
Leo : What are you talking about, Phoebe? We tried that, remember? It didn't work. And we love each other too much to even consider that again.  
  
Phoe: Is that why you've been staying away from her?  
  
Leo : I've spent the whole day wanting to be with her. Now what is this all about? Sit down and tell me.  
  
Phoe: (seeming to regain her wits) Oh no! I just blew up at you.   
  
Leo : It's all right. Now calm down and tell me what's wrong.  
  
Phoe : Eeeww. You're starting to act like a big brother.  
  
Leo: (grins) Well seeing that I am probably going to be your big brother, I'd better start acting like it. You should get used to it.  
  
Phoe : (eyes narrowing, recalling that Leo knows nothing of their trip to the future) Have you been seeing into the future or something?  
  
Leo : No. But my relationship with Piper is going nowhere but in that direction, don't you think?  
  
Phoe : (muttering) Not when she feels like this.  
  
Leo : Did you say something?  
  
Phoe: Nope.  
  
Leo: Ok. Then what was that all about?  
  
Phoe : What?  
  
Leo : Your little outburst a while ago.  
  
Phoe : Oh, nothing. Just a drama club practice.  
  
Leo : Phoebe…  
  
Phoe : Oh no! That big brother tone of voice again.  
  
Leo : Tell me okay.  
  
And so she did.  
  
  
  
P3  
  
Leo walks down the stairs of P3. He didn't want anyone catching sight of him orbing in.  
  
Leo : Hey, Ted. Where's Piper?  
  
Ted : Leo, my man! It's been a long time. I heard you went back to your original job. We miss you here, man.  
  
Leo : Well, I miss you too. I've been coming here for a while now. I haven't seen you til now.   
  
Ted : Yeah, I took a vacation and went to my mom's house. It's great seeing you again, Leo. Piper's at back.  
  
Leo: Thanks, Ted.  
  
Piper was asleep on the couch inside her office. Leo knelt before her and woke her up with a kiss.  
  
Leo : Hey, sleepyhead. You should have gone on home.  
  
Piper: Leo? Hi! (she scrambled for her shades) Why are you here?  
  
Leo : I thought we could spend some quality time together.   
  
Piper : Oh.  
  
Leo : Why are you wearing those indoors at nighttime?  
  
Piper : Umm.. nothing. I just like them.  
  
Leo : Give it over, Piper. (takes the shades) Your eyes are all red and puffy. Have you been crying?  
  
Piper : Uhh… yes?  
  
Leo : You've been doing a lot of that lately.  
  
Piper : Yeah, it's a book I've been reading. Elizabeth Lowell always makes me cry.  
  
Leo : You've been reading that book for a week. That's pretty long.  
  
Piper : Well, no. A couple of days ago it was Dream A Little Dream. You know, Susan Elizabeth Philips.   
  
Leo : And where are there books that make you cry?  
  
Piper : They're not here. I—I left them at home.  
  
Leo : They're at the manor and you're crying here.  
  
Piper : I was remembering.  
  
Leo : Okay. Hey, do you know how much I love you?  
  
Piper: (smiling) Pretty much.  
  
Leo : And do you know why?  
  
Piper : Because I'm pretty?  
  
Leo : Well, more than that. You're generous and you have a warm, loving heart. What I am is all because of you. (stops for a while)  
  
Piper : Hey, what is it? Do you have to go?   
  
Leo : No. I can stay with you. I want to because you are the best human being I know.  
  
Piper : I love you too.  
  
They kiss for a long while. They don't notice a blue light appearing. Piper squeals when she sees the man standing beside them. She was abt to freeze him when Leo spoke.  
  
Leo : Michael! What are you doing here?  
  
Piper : You know this guy?  
  
Leo : Yeah, He's a coworker.  
  
Piper : I see.  
  
Leo : What are you doing here?  
  
Michael : They're been calling and calling and you havent been responding, Leo.  
  
Piper : I thought—  
  
Michael : He was ignoring.  
  
Piper : Oh, Leo…  
  
Leo : Okay, I'm going. Hey, go back to the manor. I'm going back to you tonight.   
  
Piper : What if there's trouble?  
  
Leo : Believe me, I'm going to you tonight. But don't wait up. I may be very late.  
  
Piper : Okay, I love you.  
  
Leo : Love you.  
  
  
  
Living Room  
  
Phoe : Hey, honey, how are you?  
  
Piper : Did you wait up for me, Phoebe?  
  
Phoe : Yeah. I was very worried about you.  
  
Piper : Why would you be worried about me? I told you I'm fine.  
  
Phoe : (sighs) Prue called.  
  
Piper : How is she?   
  
Phoe : Having loads of fun, that's how she is. Can you believe her luck? She's shooting super gorgeous men, Pipe. Wish I coulda been there.  
  
Piper : Want to go?  
  
Phoe : What are you talking about?  
  
Piper : I can pay for your air fare.  
  
Phoe : (looks at her funny) You're crazy. Go get some sleep.  
  
Piper : What did I say wrong wrong? You wanted to go. I'm giving you the means to go.  
  
Phoe : And leave you here alone?  
  
Piper : I'm older than you. I think I can manage to be here for a few days alone.  
  
Phoe : Right. As if you hadn't been little Ms. Depressed lately. I don't even think I should go to my classes tomorrow. You might drown yourself in your tears.  
  
Piper : You know, Pheebs, I don't think—  
  
Phoe : Aaawww, honey I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you cry.  
  
Piper : (sniffs) No, it's okay. I'm just going to my room and lie down.   
  
Phoe : You do that.  
  
Piper : Nite, Pheebs.  
  
Phoe : Nite, Piper.  
  
Piper goes to her room and lies down. After a while, she drifts into sleep. She never notices Leo orbing in. Leo shrugs off his shirt and jeans and lies beside her, drawing her into his arms. He remembers what they told him before he left.  
  
Them : You have to stay with us for a few weeks. By then, he'd be dead and the darklighters would have no choice. They'd leave her alone.  
  
Leo : And what if they still go after her while I'm gone? They want me out because they want her. Now you're playing into their hands by taking me away from her. They will come after me to get to her. But that's what I'm supposed to do. I'm going to protect her.  
  
Them : At least stay until we've told you everything that you should know to protect yourself from them.  
  
Leo : I can't. It's late. I promised Piper that I'm going to her tonight.  
  
Leo's arms tightened around Piper. Whatever happens, they'd have to go through him first before they get to her. Nothing's going to hurt her as long as he lives. It's always been that way. And that's how it will always be.  
  
  
  
Piper wakes up in the morning to find him looking at her.  
  
Piper : Hey! Why didn't you wake me up?  
  
Leo : You were sleeping like a baby. I didn't want to disturb you. Want me to fix us some breakfast?  
  
Piper : Yeah, you do that. I need to go to the bathroom.   
  
Leo waited for her in the kitchen. When she didn't come down after breakfast was served, he looked for her upstairs. As he was coming down. He noticed her lying on the couch. He knelt beside her.  
  
Leo : What's wrong?  
  
Piper : I just felt a little faint coming down the stairs.  
  
Leo : You should go to the doctor.  
  
Piper : I will.  
  
Leo : Today?  
  
Piper : Yes, today. It's probably just some virus.  
  
Leo : Hungry?  
  
Piper: (shakes her head) I've lost my taste for food this morning.  
  
Leo : I'll come with you to the hospital.  
  
Phoe : (coming down the stairs) Who's going to the hospital?  
  
Leo : Piper is. She's not feeling well.  
  
Phoe : Really? I'll come with you.  
  
Piper : Don't you have classes today.  
  
Phoe : Yeah, but I can't attend some silly class when my sister is ill.  
  
Leo : It's alright, Phoebe. I'm taking her.  
  
Phoe : Leo—  
  
Piper : You have an exam, don't you? That's why you don't want to go to school.  
  
Phoe : It's just a quiz.  
  
Leo : You shouldn't let yourself get used to missing stuff, Phoebe. Get dressed and go.  
  
Piper : You sound like a brother.  
  
Phoe : (to Leo) See? I told you.  
  
  
  
Piper walked into the waiting room.  
  
Piper : Leo! Leo! Where is he? (to the nurse) Have you seen the guy I went in with?  
  
Nurse : I think he may have left. Someone walked up to him and they left together.  
  
Piper : A man.  
  
Nurse : No. A woman. (pauses) Did you just finish with Dr. Jensen? Because I could have sworn it was you whom he went with. Obviously I was mistaken.  
  
Piper : (nervous) Okay, thank you for your help.  
  
She ran outside. The car wasn't there. They must have taken it. She hailed a cab to take her to Phoebe's college. Phoebe was just leaving her class.  
  
Piper : Phoebe!  
  
Phoe : Piper! What are you doing here? Did you need me to go with you to the hospital?  
  
Piper : I already went.  
  
Phoe : Where's Leo? Was he called? And what were you doing in a cab?  
  
Piper (breathless) When I went into the doctor's office he was in the waiting room. He wasn't there when I came back. The nurse said he left with me!  
  
Phoe : What! Come here. (pulls her to an empty classroom) Leo! Leo!  
  
Piper : Leo! Phoebe, it's not working!  
  
A blue light appears and Michael stands there.  
  
Piper : Have you seen Leo?  
  
Michael : He's gone.  
  
Phoe : What do you mean?  
  
Michael : He's with the darklighters. I can't help him. I can't enter their world.  
  
Piper : Then why is he there?   
  
Michael : He was taken by the darklighters.  
  
Piper : Why?  
  
Michael: Every group of beings has a leader. The darklighters are no exemption. But the leader whom they have followed for hundreds of years is dying. Their secrets have not passed on to the next leader. They want him to live longer so all the information can be transferred to the new head.  
  
Piper : They want Leo to heal him? Are they crazy?  
  
Michael: No. They know Leo cannot heal him.  
  
Phoe : Then what do they want.  
  
Michael : Time.   
  
Piper: Then what do they want Leo for?   
  
Michael : They don't want Leo. Not exactly. They need—  
  
Phoe : The witch who can control time.  
  
  
  
Phoebe lifted the ornate knocker on the large mansion. She rapped three times and waited. A tall dark man answered.  
  
Piper : I was informed that you were in need of me.  
  
An older man appeared beside the one who answered.  
  
Old man : Are you the Charmed One who controls time?  
  
Piper : I don't control time. I merely stop—  
  
Old man : That's all you know right now. We'll tap into all your powers inside. Come.  
  
Phoe : No.  
  
Old man : And who is this? The one with the visions? I have no need of you.  
  
Piper : Fair is fair. Give us the whitelighter and I'll go with you.  
  
Old man : We got him fair and square. We don't need to give him back. It's refreshing to have the whitelighter with us. He may even keep you in line.  
  
Piper : My services in return for his life.  
  
The door closed in front of them. After a long while, it opened again. Two men held Leo up.  
  
Old man : I trust that this will seal the deal, witch?  
  
Piper : (touching his face) What have you done with him?  
  
Old man : You asked for his life. Here he is. Alive.  
  
Phoe : Barely!  
  
Leo : Why did you bring them here?  
  
Michael : They wanted me to.  
  
Leo : I wanted her far from them!  
  
Old man : Let him go and take the time witch. (nods at Phoebe) It was good doing business with your family.  
  
Leo : Piper, no.  
  
Piper looks at him before the door closes.   
  
Piper : (smiles) I love you.  
  
  
  
Leo pounds at the closed door. Michael grips his shoulder.  
  
Michael : You know very well that they can't hear you now. Once inside, it's another world. They only let in sounds and people they want and expect. That won't do you any good.  
  
Leo : (pushes the other whitelighter) You knew that I didn't want her here! Why did you have to bring her?  
  
Phoe : Stop it, Leo! Piper wanted to come here for you. She just wanted you out of there. But I'm not discussing this here. Now let's all go home. Maybe there's something in the BOS that can help us. I dunno. Prue will arrive soon. I left a message in her hotel.  
  
Michael (holds out his hand): You can orb with me, Phoebe. I'm sure Leo has to recover yet.  
  
They all appeared in the attic. Leo started flipping the pages.  
  
Phoe : What exactly are you looking for, Leo?  
  
Leo : I don't know! I just have to get her out of there before they hurt her.  
  
Phoe : From what Michael told us, they won't touch a hair on her forehead. They need her too much.  
  
Leo : He didn't tell you the entire truth. Once they have everything they need from the old head, they'll kill her. That's the way it is, Phoebe.  
  
Phoe : You lied?  
  
Michael : We needed Leo back.  
  
Phoe : Oh! And I let her go there. What if they kill her! I can't believe you would lie. You're a whitelighter!  
  
Michael : I didn't lie to the one to whom this counts. Piper knew what she was doing.  
  
Leo's eyes snapped towards Michael.  
  
Michael : I told her everything.  
  
Leo : And she still went through with it?  
  
Phoe : Ohhh.  
  
Leo : What is it?  
  
Phoe : I can't believe this is happening. I need Prue.  
  
Michael : Why don't we all get some rest? Your sister will probably arrive by tomorrow morning given your frantic message. None of us can do anything at the moment.  
  
Phoe : Do you think I can sleep after what you just told me?  
  
Leo walks downstairs and Phoebe glares at Michael before following. She sees Leo in Piper's room, sitting on the bed. She decides not to bother him.  
  
Leo : I can't believe you still went charging even though you knew you were probably losing. You're so hardheaded, Piper. How do you think I feel now? You've put yourself in a place where I can't even reach you. Dammit, Piper. What am I gonna do?  
  
  
  
Hours later, Leo climbed down the stairs to find Phoebe curled up in the couch. He saw a photograph lying on the floor. It was a snapshot of the two of them as little kids. She must be feeling so guilty last night.  
  
The door suddenly burst open. Phoebe was shaken awake.  
  
Phoe : Prue! You're home!  
  
Prue : (embracing Phoebe) What happened? (to Leo) Are you okay? You look like some demons turned you into a punching bag.  
  
Leo : Darklighters, actually.  
  
Phoe : (starting to cry) Piper wasn't—then this Michael—never said anything—the danger—now we can't find—and I'm sure we didn't—but now it is—  
  
Prue: (holding up a hand) I need someone calm. Leo? (seeing his eyes) Not you too! Where's this other whitelighter? I think he'd probably be more detached than the two of you.  
  
  
  
Piper : I can't do all that! I told you. All I know is how to stop a room or something.  
  
Old man : And what are we asking of you? We only want you to freeze all time except for that in this room. Just think reverse. It's a matter of control. Much like separating. (gets a glass of water) I will upend this and let go. I want you to try and freeze the glass but not the water.  
  
Piper : I can't do that. (she felt her heart being squeezed and saw that it was the darklighter's doing) Ok! Ok! I'll try.  
  
Old man : You'll more than try. You'll do it. (upending the glass)  
  
The glass breaks. Over and over again they try.  
  
Old man : Do you recall how easy it was when we captured the whitelighter? Think how swift we can dispense of him and your sisters.  
  
Piper held her breath and concentrated on the task at hand. The glass froze and the water spilled. She fell to her knees.  
  
Old man : (smiling) Very well. Now you do as I tell you.  
  
Piper : (gasping) I can't. It takes too much energy.  
  
Old man : As you're told.  
  
He drags Piper to the bed where a shriveled body lay.   
  
Old man : Now stop the universe. The sun must not reach the peak of the thirteenth highest mountain until I tell you that it can. That's when the leader dies and the new one takes over. Do it!  
  
Piper closes her eyes.  
  
Old man : (to a darklighter) Look at the outside world and tell me if it has stopped.  
  
Darlighter : (returning) Nothing moves.  
  
Old man : You are a useful witch. Maybe I'll coach you in turning back time. It is within your powers you know. Think of all the wonderful mayhem we can do together, if we turn back time.  
  
A young darklighter holds his hands above the dying leader's head. He begins to read the secrets contained within. Piper sits down. She'd used up all her energy and can barely move.  
  
Prue, Phoebe and Leo appear from nowhere. Leo's eyes pan the room in search of Piper. He couldn't see her but the darklighter catches sight of them.  
  
Old man : How did you get in here?  
  
Phoe : It was simple. We found a spell that would open all portals under the sun to us.  
  
Prue : I don't believe we've met. I'm the—  
  
Old man : You're the telekinetic one. I know you. What I want to know is how it is that you were not frozen. I made the time witch freeze the outside world.  
  
Piper (leaning against the wall) : You didn't think that I would do what you told me, did you?  
  
Old man : What is the meaning of this? Thiebald checked. The outside world remains frozen!  
  
Piper : The outside world within your sight is small. That's what I froze.  
  
Old man : That means—  
  
New leader : (running to the old man) We have been fooled! The leader has perished hours ago. I read nothing from his mind!  
  
Old man : You useless witch! (with the power in his hand he flings Piper to a far wall)  
  
Prue : You can't do that! (flings the old man with the power in her eyes) Phoebe, keep them away.  
  
Phoe : Do you want me to call on my premonitions to kill them off?  
  
Prue : Kick, bite, scratch and push!  
  
Phoe : Oh, okay!  
  
Leo : (patting Piper's cheek) Hey, wake up. It wasn't that bad, was it? You've been thrown like that before. (his hand glows over Piper's head)  
  
Piper : Leo? Hi! What are you doing here?  
  
Leo : Can you stand up?  
  
Piper : (grimaces) I think so.   
  
Leo : (supports her) Thank you. What you did for me was brave, selfless and wonderful.  
  
Piper : You've done it for me thousands of times.  
  
Leo : Because "I love you" is not enough.  
  
Piper : I feel that way too.  
  
Leo : But I hope this doesn't become the measure of our love though. Saving each other to figure out how much we love each other is not my idea of an eternity with the only woman who completes me.  
  
Piper : Umm. . . do you think we should help them?  
  
Leo : (turns his head to look at Prue and Phoebe) They seem to be handling themselves well enough. They're all running away. (his eyes narrow) They've opened a portal to the other world. I should close it so they would have a hard time coming back.  
  
Michael orbs in.  
  
Michael : I've been told that you needed another guy for a "sealing."  
  
Leo : Yes.  
  
Piper catches sight of a darklighter from the corner of her eye. He had a familiar looking arrow on a bow trained straight at Leo. It happened in only a couple of seconds. She tried to freeze him but her powers were too weak yet. The darklighter let the tight string go and the arrow was heading straight at Leo. Having no other choice, she gathered all her strength and pushed Leo away.  
  
Leo : Piper, what is it?  
  
Prue and Phoebe run towards them.   
  
Phoebe : They all ran away. (sees Piper clutching at her shoulder) Honey, what is it?  
  
Prue : Are you hurt?  
  
Piper : (looks at Leo) Nothing. Just a scratch. Seal the portal now and you can patch me up later ok?  
  
Leo looks unwilling to leave her.  
  
Michael : You know what we're supposed to do, Leo. Seal this up before they all come back.  
  
The whitelighters walk over to the dark swirling hole and hold their hands over it, making an invisible plug.  
  
Prue : Do you need to lie down?  
  
Piper : Yes. (sits on the floor and lies her head on Prue's lap)  
  
Phoe : Let us see it.  
  
Piper takes her hand off and they see a deep wound. Phoebe's eyes fly to Piper's.  
  
Phoe : Where is it? (sees the arrow in Piper's hand and starts to tear up) Dammit, Piper. You've already done what you wanted. You saved him. Why did you have to do a repeat act that would cost this!?  
  
Prue : I don't understand this. What is it? Oh my—It's the poison, isn't it?  
  
Piper : Hey, guys, don't worry. It's made for whitelighters, right? Maybe it won't affect a mortal.  
  
Phoe : Highly unlikely! It kills an immortal in a few hours. How long do you think it would take to kill a mortal, Piper?  
  
Piper : Well, we'll find out, won't we?  
  
Prue : Shhh. We'll have Leo fix you up and then we're going home.  
  
Piper : I can't believe he won't even know.  
  
Phoe : That you love him? He knows. You've told him often enough. And now this!  
  
Piper : Not that.   
  
Prue : Anything you want him told, you tell him, Piper! Because you're going to be awake long enough to let Leo heal you.  
  
Piper : (closes her eyes) I'm sorry, Prue. I can't. (whispers) I love you, guys. Leo. . .  
  
Prue looks at Piper, not believing what just happened. Phoebe starts crying loudly. Prue just holds Piper's hand and looks away.  
  
Prue : (extends her other arm to Phoebe) Come here, Pheebs. Don't cry so loudly. Leo may hear you. You know he has to finish his job first.  
  
Phoebe buries her head in her sister's shoulder and relaxes somewhat. She stops sobbing.  
  
Leo walks towards them.  
  
Leo : You ready to heal, sweetheart? (sees Phoebe's red-rimmed eyes) Phoebe, what is it? (runs) Piper!  
  
Prue : She's gone.  
  
Leo's hands start to emit a yellow light.  
  
Michael : (from behind Leo) You know your limitations, Leo.   
  
Leo covers his face with his hands.   
  
Leo : I cannot heal the dead.  
  
Michael : I'm sorry. (orbs out)  
  
Leo : (touching Piper's face) What was it?  
  
Phoe : (handing him the arrow) It seems that it affects mortals within a few minutes. Quite a way to find out, isn't it?  
  
Leo : (taking the arrow from Phoebe) That's why she pushed me away. That was meant for me.  
  
Michael orbs in again.  
  
Michael : We must not lose time. Heal her, Leo.  
  
Leo : What?  
  
Michael : Just do it.  
  
Leo's hands tremble as they begin the magic he works. A few seconds later, Piper sat up.  
  
Prue : How—  
  
Phoe : Piper! You're okay!  
  
Piper : (embraces Leo) I thought I'd never see you again. (kisses him)  
  
Leo : (at Michael) How? Did they let me break the rules again?  
  
Michael : No rules were broken.   
  
Leo : But she was dead.  
  
Michael : The rules say that you cannot heal a mortal with no life left in him/her.  
  
Prue : What's the difference?  
  
Piper : Well, that's what I didn't want to tell Leo a while ago, because I thought it didn't matter and that it'd hurt him more.  
  
Leo : What?  
  
Piper : Well, you did vanish when I was going to tell you.  
  
Phoe : Oooooohhhhhhh!  
  
Prue and Leo looks at her askance.  
  
Piper : There IS a reason why I've been so depressed and sleepy lately . . .  
  
  
  
Living room  
  
Piper : Where's Leo? He's taking long.  
  
Prue : Obviously. I don't even think he could find what you're craving for. Why couldn't you crave normal stuff he could pick up at the grocery store?  
  
Phoe : I still can't believe you didn't tell me, your own sister!  
  
Prue : And you didn't call me!  
  
Piper : Hey! When was I supposed to tell you? Should I have said "Leo's been taken and by the way you're going to be aunts?" Or should I just have yelled, "Kick that darklighter's ass, Pheebs, so we can tell the baby I'm carrying right now what you did when she grows up?"  
  
Phoe : Yea, yea..  
  
Leo orbs in.  
  
Leo : (handing Piper the green mangoes and a jar of smelly sauce) Have they been upsetting you, Piper?  
  
Piper : Yeah… Nooo… Hey, thanks!   
  
Prue : You found green mangoes?  
  
Phoe : Did you have to go far?  
  
Leo : It wasn't any problem. I just had to orb into a Philippine wet market.  
  
Phoe : Doesn't that count as personal gain?  
  
Piper : Hey, stop harassing my Leo.  
  
Leo : It would if I were a witch. Lucky you, I'm an angel. (goes into the kitchen and back) Want me to pare one for you, sweetheart?  
  
  
  
end  
  
http://leopiper.cjb.net  
  
  
  



	2. Looks Can Be Deceiving

Looks Can Be Deceiving  
by Catheryne@leopiper.cjb.net  
  
Living Room  
  
Piper is eating the green mangoes that Leo's paring and slicing for her.  
  
Phoe : Isn't that cute, Prue? He's become domesticated in less than six hours.  
  
Prue : (looking at Piper) I can't believe she's eating that. (wincing when her sister bites into the fruit) That is so sour!  
  
Piper : It's delicious.  
  
Prue : Ugh! I don't think I wanna be pregnant if I'm gonna have to eat that.  
  
Phoe : Right! Like you have anyone who'd run to the tropics for you and get you exotic fruits!  
  
Prue : Yeah, you're right.  
  
Phoe : So, Pipe, your powers have really grown haven't they?  
  
Piper : Yeah. Isn't it cool?  
  
Phoe : Do you think you can freeze an entire building?  
  
Piper : Probably.  
  
Prue : Isn't it ironic that darklighters revealed the extent of your powers to you?  
  
Leo : They'd do anything if it would benefit them.  
  
Phoe : So what else can you do now?  
  
Piper : I dunno. They were talking about the possibility of my turning back time.  
  
Leo : I don't think you should tamper with what already happened.  
  
Phoe : What about when they helped me then?   
  
Leo : That was okay because your present self was being threatened. But to turn back time for the purpose of just turning back time is pure disaster.  
  
Prue : I wonder when Phoebe's other powers will be revealed to us.  
  
Piper : It would probably be something cool like flying.  
  
Phoe : Nah. With my luck it would be dull. Like telepathy.  
  
Leo : Well, passive powers are fine. One of you should have passive powers. (looks up)   
  
Piper : You have to go?  
  
Leo : Sorry. Phoebe can slice the rest for you.  
  
Phoe : Wha— (seeing Prue glare at her) I'd be happy to.  
  
Piper : Awww, that's so sweet, Pheebs.  
  
Phoe : Don't tell me you're gonna cry again!  
  
Leo : I'll be back.  
  
Piper : I know.  
  
Leo kisses her and orbs out.  
  
Prue : I'd better get going too. I have to develop the pics I took.  
  
Phoe : The gorgeous hunks?  
  
Prue : Yeah. We really need to have a darkroom here. As it is, I'm lucky a photographer I met is allowing me to use his darkroom.  
  
Phoe : Oh, I wanna see 'em!  
  
Prue (picks up a slice of green mango and bites) Oh man, that's strong!  
  
Phoe : Wait 'til you smell the sauce she's dipping them in.  
  
Prue : No, thanks. And Phoebe, you have to stay here with Piper.  
  
Piper : Why? Phoebe can go. Leo and Michael sealed up the portal right? No one's coming after me. Besides, the two of you have to be exposed to the sight of gorgeous men.   
  
Phoe : Aww, I wish you could come with us.  
  
Piper : Nahh… I got all the gorgeous I need. (laughs) Anyway, I have to go to the club later.  
  
Prue : Are you sure? I don't think that's a good idea. You're still pretty beaten up.  
  
Piper : I'm fine. Leo healed me, didn't he? Anyway, he'll probably be home by the time I have to go.  
  
Phoe : Ok. If you're sure. Bye.  
  
Prue : Cya.  
  
  
  
Road to P3  
  
  
  
Piper is stopped at the red light. A boy knocks at her window.  
  
Piper : What is it, little boy? Are you lost? Hop in. I'll give you a ride.  
  
Boy : I know where I am. I need your help. I was born a warlock but I don't want to be evil. I want to be ordinary.  
  
Piper was touched because she wasn't too sure about being a witch either. She also wanted her baby to have a choice.  
  
Piper : Come in and we'll figure something out. (she sees the green light) Come in. Where did he go?  
  
  
  
P3  
  
  
  
Leo orbs in in time to stop Piper from drinking alcohol.  
  
Leo : Hey, mommy! What do you think you're doing?   
  
Piper : What? Oh! I guess I forgot.  
  
Leo : I think I'm gonna have to keep an eye on you.  
  
Piper : Like you don't do that already.  
  
Leo : What are you doing here anyway? You're supposed to be at home.  
  
Piper : I had nothing to do. So what happened?  
  
Leo : I was informed that a warlock family, shapeshifters, is after the Charmed Ones.  
  
Piper : Oh! I think you should stay up there for a few days. At least until we defeat the warlock. (seeing his expression) Or not…  
  
Leo : I think we already settled this. We cannot protect each other this way. You're not letting anything hurt me. And I sure as heck isn't standing back and let you fight your battles by yourself.  
  
Piper : Your job is to watch.  
  
Leo : Someone told me once that she wanted it when "this didn't use to be just a job" to me. Well, I like it better this way too.  
  
Pipers smiles. Leo pulls her to the stage and asks the band playing to stop.  
  
Piper : Leo, what are you doing?  
  
Leo : (takes the mic) People, this is Piper Halliwell, the owner of the club. My name's Leo Wyatt. I used to tend bar here before I went back to my real job. (greetings came from those who remembered him)  
  
Man : Great to see you again, Leo!  
  
Leo : Thanks. I had something to ask her that I needed you guys around for so I'd have a favorable answer. (laughter from the audience) Piper, we've created so many memories here. And I wanted another memory added to that. (kneels and takes out a ring) Will you marry me?  
  
Women : Awww.  
  
Piper : Oh!! Leo! (kisses him) Of course! (applause)  
  
They descend and they're congratulated by everybody.  
  
Ted : Hey Leo! I knew you were something else. Want to celebrate? (holds out a bottle of champagne)   
  
Leo : I'll have one. She's gonna have iced tea.  
  
Piper elbows him in the ribs.  
  
Ted : Long island?  
  
Leo : Just iced tea.  
  
Ted : Piper?  
  
Piper : Yeah, yeah… Oh! I have to call Prue and Phoebe! They're gonna kill you. You didn't even wait for them. (dials) I can't contact them! Oh no.. What if—  
  
Leo : (hold a finger to her lips) I'll check on them. You stay here and be calm.  
  
Piper : I'll see you out.  
  
Leo orbs out outside the club. Piper sees the boy standing there again.   
  
Piper : Hey! How did you get here?   
  
Boy : Help me.  
  
Leo : I told you to be careful, didn't I? Warlocks are after the Charmed Ones.  
  
Piper : Leo, I thought you orbed.  
  
Leo : I came back. Stay away from him.  
  
Piper : But he's so young and he needs my help.  
  
Leo : Come to me.  
  
Piper : Wait. (goes to the boy) Would you like to come home with me?   
  
The boy shapeshifts into a man. Piper freezes the warlock and turns to Leo.  
  
Piper : I'm sorry. I really thought…  
  
Leo : It's okay. Do you trust me?  
  
Piper : Of course!  
  
Leo : Then come with me. Go inside the car.  
  
Piper : Why do you have a car?  
  
Leo : Just trust me.  
  
Piper climbs into the car. Prue and Phoebe were inside already.  
  
Piper : I'm sorry about the boy, Leo.  
  
Leo : It's okay. It was an easy mistake. After all, looks can be deceiving.   
  
Piper watches as his face shifts and is no longer Leo, but a stranger. She looked at the passengers of the car and they have also shifted into strange men. The family of shapeshifters!  
  
  
  
The car door shut and Piper stares at the warlock outside. Her eyes widen at the sight. He shifts into her.  
  
Piper2: Well, isn't this nice? I've always wanted to feel what a woman does. (sees a blue light) Ooohh.. what's that?  
  
Leo : Piper, you're still here? I thought you went inside already.  
  
Piper2: Umm…I was waiting for you?  
  
Leo : You shouldn't have. Anyway, they're okay.   
  
Piper2 : Who?  
  
Leo : (patiently) Prue asked Phoebe to charge her phone and Phoebe forgot. Anyway, I didn't tell them yet. I thought you would want to at dinner.  
  
Piper2 : (laughs) Oh, you should have told them. Well, you tell them at dinner.  
  
Leo : I thought you said you wanted to.  
  
Piper2 : Just… tell them.  
  
Leo : It's ok. Wanna go home? They're probably there already. Prue's cooking dinner.  
  
Piper2: Prue and Phoebe are there? Let's go!  
  
  
  
Kitchen  
  
  
  
Phoebe, Piper and Leo are all sitting down and waiting for Prue.  
  
Prue : Here it is! Try my salad, everybody. (bowl slips) Oh no!  
  
Phoe : Ugh! My dress.   
  
Prue : (looks at Piper) Why didn't you freeze bowl?  
  
Piper2: Umm.. I forgot. Leo, could you pass the bread. Hey, watch your hand.  
  
Her sisters look at her funny.   
  
Leo : Is something wrong?  
  
Prue : Hormones.  
  
Phoe : Yeah. But it's weird. I never saw anyone affected that much. Maybe it's weird when a witch gets pregnant. (looks at Piper) Why do you have that look on your face?  
  
Leo : Hey, I have to go. Sorry to disrupt dinner. I'll be right back.  
  
Piper2 : Where are those lips going?  
  
Leo : I'm kissing you goodbye.  
  
Piper2 : Fine.  
  
Leo orbs out.  
  
Piper2 : Wow, huh? Just imagine the powers of a whitelighter.  
  
Phoe : Honey, is something wrong?  
  
Piper2 : Nah. Listen, I have to go to the bathroom.  
  
Prue : Oh, we understand. In your condition, you'd have to go there always.  
  
  
  
Bathroom  
  
  
  
Piper2 : (to a bird on the window) What is going on here?  
  
The bird transforms into a man.  
  
Man : There were some things we did not know about.  
  
Piper2 : Well hurry up and tell me! How do you expect me to do a good job without all the facts?  
  
Man : Let the whitelighter touch you.   
  
Piper2 : I thought he was to be trusted because he is the whitelighter, and that is all.  
  
Man : The whitelighter is her lover.  
  
Piper2 : Is that all?  
  
Man : You're supposed to be pregnant.  
  
Piper2 : What?  
  
The man turns into a bird and flies away.  
  
  
  
Kitchen  
  
  
  
Leo orbs in.  
  
Leo : Where is she?  
  
Phoe : In the bathroom.  
  
Prue : So what was it that you wanted to tell us?  
  
Leo : Here she is. Why don't you tell them , Piper?  
  
Piper2 : Tell them what?  
  
Leo : The news.  
  
Piper2 : They already know that I'm pregnant.  
  
Leo (extending her hand) Come here.  
  
Piper2 : Okay, sweetheart.  
  
The moment her hand touched his, his eyes flashed. He pushed her to the wall.  
  
Phoe : Leo, what are you doing!  
  
Leo : Where's the ring?   
  
Piper2 : What ring? Missing!  
  
Leo : Where is she?  
  
Piper2 : What are you talking about?  
  
Leo : Piper!  
  
Prue : Get away from my sister, Leo.  
  
Leo : You don't understand, Prue. It's—  
  
Piper : You're hurting me!  
  
Prue flings Leo away from Piper.  
  
Prue : Run!  
  
Leo gets a knife and catches her foot. Piper falls down. Leo holds the knife to her throat.  
  
Phoe : Leo, stop that! (closes her eyes and gasps) I just saw Piper standing in front of a mirror. But the image isn't her. That's not Piper, Prue.  
  
Piper2 : Kill me then. I won't tell you. Go ahead, if you dare.  
  
Leo pushes the knife and looks at her eyes.   
  
Leo : I can't.  
  
Piper2 : I thought so. (pushes him off her and shifts into a cat, then runs away)  
  
Leo : (looks at Prue and Phoebe) I'm sorry.  
  
Phoe : I would not have been able to do it either.   
  
Prue : It took a great amount of will to do what you did. You had to see past her. Did they tell you when you were called?  
  
Leo : They just told me that looks can be deceiving. She wasn't acting normally and she wasn't wearing the engagement ring.  
  
Prue : You're engaged?  
  
Leo : Nice way to find out huh?  
  
Phoe : Where's the wedding?  
  
Leo : First things first, Phoebe. Where's the bride?  
  
  
  
Phoe : All right. The Book of Shadows says that the family of shapeshifters live like normal human beings. They're in a large place just south of here.  
  
Prue : I have a question. How can there be a family of warlocks when they're all men?  
  
Leo : Actually, the term is used loosely. It's much like a brotherhood or a closely knit group. They adopt and train young shapeshifters. Lately, they've also acquired some witches gone bad. Some of whom have actually learned how to shapeshift. Maybe one or two have had offsprings with them. They're quite formidable.  
  
Prue : Why do they want the Charmed Ones?  
  
Leo : They're unlike all the other supernatural beings who went after you. They don't want your powers. But like some of the others, they do want you dead. They are strong and canny, but shapeshifting can't do much more than deceive. They want to control. Without you, they'd be one of the strongest groups on earth.  
  
Prue : If they're so formidable, how are we going to beat them?  
  
Phoe : There's nothing here on how to vanquish them. But here's something interesting. We can throw them this potion to relieve them of their powers for a few moments.  
  
Prue : How long is that?  
  
Phoe : Doesn't say.  
  
Leo : However long that is, we have to make it now. I don't like Piper being in their clutches for very long.  
  
Prue : (touching his shoulders) Neither do we. Phoebe, do we have everything we need.  
  
Phoe : I think so. Oops. Except for one. I'm gonna run to the grocery and get some of this powder.  
  
Prue : Hurry.  
  
Leo : Why don't I go? You two stay here and wait for me.  
  
Phoe : Do you know what this is? (hands her the piece of paper)  
  
Leo : No. But I can ask the salesboy.  
  
Phoe : Then, no. (takes the paper from his hand) Every minute is precious. Stay here.  
  
  
  
Grocery  
  
  
  
Phoe : (bumping into someone) Oh, I'm sorry.  
  
Woman : It's okay.  
  
Phoe : (sees the face) What the—  
  
Woman : Yes?  
  
Phoe : Oh, nothing. I thought you were somebody else. (walks away, wondering why she thought the woman looked like Piper for a second) It was probably me missing her so much.   
  
She looked to her right and saw Piper walking along the canned good aisle.   
  
Phoe : (runs after her) Piper! Piper!  
  
The woman looks at her and she sees that it wasn't Piper. A group of giggling girls in uniform passed by with a gallon of ice cream. That was weird. They all had long brown hair.   
  
Phoe : Oh my—  
  
Everywhere she turned she could see Piper. And they were no longer changing their forms. They were all looking at her.  
  
Phoe : Shapeshifters! They're closing in.  
  
Shapeshifters : What's wrong, Pheebs? Don't you love me anymore?  
  
She sees Piper, in the torn blouse she knew she wore to P3 when she vanished, at the end of one aisle.   
  
Piper : Over here, Phoebe!   
  
Phoe : You escaped! (running towards her and holding her hand) How did you get away from all of them?  
  
Piper : I didn't.  
  
Phoebe's face whitens when she realizes there was no ring in Piper's hand. She looks at her face and sees that it was no longer Piper.  
  
Man : Gotcha!  
  
  
  
Living Room  
  
  
  
Prue : Where is Phoebe?  
  
Leo : I knew I should have gone. I'd have been faster because I don't need to drive.  
  
Michael orbs in.  
  
Michael : I'd like to speak with you, Leo.  
  
Leo and Michael huddle for a while. Leo combs his hair with his fingers and shakes his head.  
  
Prue : Can anyone tell me what's going on?  
  
Leo : They've taken Phoebe too.  
  
Michael : We're going to have to guard you. You're the only one they need now.   
  
Leo : Stay with her here and I'll get the missing ingredient. (orbs out)  
  
  
  
Phoe : (into the room) Piper… Are you here?  
  
Piper : Pheebs! (runs to her and hugs her)  
  
Phoe : Lemme see your hand.  
  
Piper (showing her hand) Why?  
  
Phoe : I had to be sure it was you. They kept shapeshifting into you but they never got the ring in the picture. I had to make sure it was you. Can you believe how stupid they are to not even get that minor detail?  
  
Piper : I don't think they really saw me wearing it. When they got me in the car, I took it off and put it in my pocket. I didn't want them to connect me to Leo like that. They might use him against me.  
  
Phoe : Well, this time your protecting Leo had a positive result. He was the one who noticed that the Piper we had at home can't be you.  
  
Piper : Oh. Did he kiss her first?  
  
Phoe : Once.  
  
Piper : I'm gonna kill him.  
  
Phoe : He didn't notice. (looks at her hand again) It's beautiful, isn't it? Wow. Look at how that sparkles.  
  
Piper : Phoebe, we've been imprisoned and you're oohing at my engagement ring.  
  
Phoe : Well, what else is there to do?  
  
Piper : (pauses) It is a very lovely piece, isn't it?   
  
Man at the door : Yes, it is. I wonder why we never noticed it before. Hand it over.  
  
  
  
Foot of the stairs  
  
  
  
Prue : They live here? It's fabulous.   
  
They ring the bell at the door. Within moments, it opens. A young woman smiles at them.  
  
Woman : Welcome. We've been expecting you for quite a while now.  
  
They are led to a room with only one chair as furniture. Andy sat there.  
  
Andy : Hey there, Prue. Missed me?  
  
Leo : Prue—  
  
Prue : I know, Leo. That's pretty obvious, warlock. Can't you think of something better?  
  
Andy : Are you sure you want to see this?  
  
Prue : Give it your best shot.  
  
Andy : Bring her in.  
  
Phoebe comes in and brings in some tea.  
  
Phoe : With milk?  
  
Andy : Yeah. (to Prue, Leo and Michael) How about you?  
  
Michael : No, thank you.  
  
Prue : This is the best you can do?  
  
Andy : Kiss me, Phoebe.  
  
Phoebe leans down and kisses him.  
  
Michael : I hope that that is the witch they thought how to shapeshift because if that's really a warlock, I'm going to barf.  
  
Leo : Look, we know that isn't phoebe so you may just as well cut the crap and show them to us.  
  
Andy : Hmmm.. how about having the middle sister join this group?  
  
Another Phoebe and a Piper enters the room.   
  
Andy : C'mere to Andy, Piper.  
  
Piper : You shapeshifted to Andy? You don't even respect the dead!  
  
Leo tenses up.   
  
Prue : (squeezing his arm) It's not Piper, Leo. It' just a good actress.  
  
Andy : I said come here.  
  
Phoebe : Shut up!  
  
Andy : Morris, bring her over here.  
  
The Phoebe who brought the tea shifted into the form of Detective Morris and grabbed Piper, dragging her to Andy.  
  
Andy : There's a good partner. Thanks for the kiss, man.  
  
Michael : That's it! I am throwing up the minute we get out of here.  
  
Andy : Kiss me.   
  
Piper : In your dreams.  
  
Andy : (grabs her head and forces her lips to his) You want pain, Piper?  
  
Leo : Dammit, it's Piper!  
  
Prue : Look at her hand, Leo. It's not her.  
  
Piper : (looks at Leo) Help me!  
  
Leo : You're right.  
  
Andy : Hey, what's this hard thing? (fishes out the ring in her blouse) Diamond? Slip it on. You didn't need to hide it from us. We're warlocks, not thieves.  
  
Leo : Piper! (runs towards them)  
  
Phoebe : Leo, that's not Piper!  
  
Two feet high spikes rise from the floor, catching at Leo's leg. Michael heals it for him.  
  
Prue : Is that Phoebe?  
  
Michael : Obviously, Detective Morris isn't Phoebe. That other one isn't saying much.  
  
Andy : Lower them.   
  
Another Piper and the third Phoebe hangs by their waist from an opening in the ceiling. Directly below them are the spikes.  
  
Prue : Phoebe! Piper!  
  
Phoe on the ceiling: Get me down from here, Prue!  
  
Phoe on the floor : I'm the real Phoebe, Prue!  
  
Piper on the ceiling: Leo, please.  
  
Leo : (to the Piper beside Andy, who is struggling) I'll get you out, honey. I promise.  
  
Andy : Why do you suddenly believe me now, White lighter? A while ago, you just let me have my way with her.  
  
Phoebe on the floor : Don't mind her, Leo! He can do as he pleases with her. Save the Piper on the ceiling!  
  
Andy chuckles. Four men appear from behind him, all laughing.   
  
Man : This is the one enjoyable comedy. And you thought a trip to the moviehouse would be better, Jules.  
  
Andy : You know, I think I'm gonna make this better. You can all pick only one of each to try and save. Keith, take little Phoebe to the platform. (waits) If you save the Phoebe way up there, Phoebe on that square floor falls into the fires below. If you save Phoebe on the platform, little flying Phoebe gets barbecued on those friendly fences separating us. Take Piper from those ropes and I slit this one's throat. Leap over and save ringed Piper and hanging Piper meets the same fate as Phoebe up there. If you don't save anyone in twenty seconds, they all die. It's safe to say that with just one of the Charmed Ones out of the way, the remaining two will be rendered useless. Our time starts now.  
  
Prue : They're too far apart. This powder can only be thrown at one of them.  
  
Leo closes his eyes. He tries to reach into the minds of those around him. He hears her thoughts. "Always," she said. He opens them and looks at the eyes of the one with Andy and then the eyes of the one hanging on the ceiling. Whoever was not Piper was a good actress. He closes his eyes again.  
  
Leo : Throw it at the Phoebe on the ceiling.  
  
The Phoebe at the ceiling turns into a man. Michael orbs beside Phoebe on the platform and orbs out with her. The man falls but Morris runs and prevents him from getting barbecued. Leo levitates and cuts off Piper from the ceiling. Prue stares hard at Andy and her Piper.  
  
Leo : (holding Piper close) Let's go, Prue.   
  
Prue : Wait for me outside.  
  
Leo : Hurry up. That's not Andy.  
  
Prue : Just go.  
  
Piper's arms were around Leo's neck as he carried her outside. She was silent.  
  
Leo : Don't worry. I'm taking you to the hospital first.   
  
He felt her bury her face in the crook of his neck.  
  
  
  
Living room  
  
  
  
Piper is lying on the couch, her head on Leo's lap. He's stroking her hair.  
  
Phoe : Thanks, Michael.  
  
Michael : Don't mention it.  
  
Phoe : You're so curt.  
  
Michael : You're not my responsibility.   
  
Phoe : But you saved me.  
  
Michael : Leo was busy. And he's my friend. I decided to help out.  
  
Phoe : (frowns) Well, thank you all the same.  
  
Prue : So, Leo, how did you know that it was Piper hanging on the ceiling?  
  
Leo : I listened to my heart. I tried to hear her voice in my mind.   
  
Prue : How could you have known that the one you were hearing was the one hanging?  
  
Piper : My angel knows me.  
  
Leo : She said… Well… she said, "always." That was what I wrote in my Valentine's card to her.  
  
Prue : You still could not have known that the one who said that was the one you saved.  
  
Piper : Leave it, you guys.  
  
Leo : Piper and I have to go.   
  
Prue : You ok, Piper? I know the doctor said you just need rest, but how about you? You feel well?  
  
Piper : Yeah. I'm just sorry I lost my ring.  
  
Leo : I'll get you another one, sweetheart.  
  
Piper : I know there's no use crying over spilled milk, but it won't be the same. That was the one you proposed to me with.  
  
Prue : Well then, contrary to what Leo thinks, I didn't stay behind and stare at them because I was reminiscing about Andy. I was retrieving this (holds up the ring) for you.  
  
Piper : (sits up) Oh Prue! Thanks! You're the best. (crying)  
  
Leo : (kisses Prue's cheek) Thanks Prue. (takes Piper into his arms)  
  
They vanish in blue light.  
  
Prue : They kept mum about that.  
  
Phoe : So, what do you suppose it was that she thought which made him recognize who she was.  
  
Prue : I have no idea.  
  
Phoe : Did you hear it, Michael?  
  
Michael : No. I wasn't attuned to your sister.  
  
Phoe : (sighs dreamily) I guess it's something so romantic, so ideal and so mushy that even the two of them cannot bear to embarrass themselves by saying out loud.   
  
Prue : Ahh.. it makes me so jealous.  
  
  
Piper's Bedroom  
  
Leo : (pulling her tight to him in bed) I'm glad we didn't tell them.  
  
Piper : I'm glad we're connected enough that you heard me.  
  
Leo : I'm glad the doctor said we're okay. I got nervous about the baby too.  
  
Piper puts his hand on her belly.  
  
Leo : I was so afraid. I wasn't sure who it was who said "always." I'm glad you gave me a clue like that.  
  
Piper : And they'll never know what I told you.  
  
Leo : Well, "Get your whitelighter's ass up here—these ropes are hurting the baby" isn't exactly romantic, is it? I don't want your sisters to find out that beneath all the wings and declarations and sacrifices, our relationship is all too human.  
  
They laugh together.  
  
Piper : I love you, Leo.  
  
Leo : I love you, Piper.  
  
end  
  
http://leopiper.cjb.net  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Family

Family  
by Catheryne@leopiper.cjb.net  
  
Phoebe is on the way out.  
  
Dan : Phoebe!  
  
Phoebe : (surprised) Hey, Dan. Wow. What are you doing here? I thought you moved.  
  
Dan : I did. I just came back to finalize the sale of the house. I wanted to make sure everything would go smoothly.  
  
Phoebe : And those flowers are for the buyer, right?  
  
Dan : (laughs softly, embarrassed) Well, actually, no. How is Piper?  
  
Phoebe : Happy in a fulfilling relationship!  
  
Dan : Haha. Phoebe, you don't have to worry about me. I mean, I am crazy about your sister. I'm undeniably in love with her.  
  
Phoebe : And I shouldn't worry that you're back? I don't quite get you.  
  
Dan : Well, if your sister is as happy as you say, then I have no call to do anything rash or stupid. A man in love knows when to lay off.  
  
Phoebe : (smiling) Well, then. You're a good guy, Dan.  
  
Dan : Thank you. Now will you tell me if she's in?  
  
Phoebe : Uhuh. Somewhere inside. Let me open the door for you.  
  
  
Piper is in the kitchen. She feels the first butterfly flutterings in her belly.  
  
Piper : Leo! Leo! Hurry! Come on. You have to-  
  
Leo : (calls out) Can't. They're calling me. (orbs out)  
  
Piper : Oh. Well… (hears someone at the doorway of the kitchen) Dan! What-  
  
Dan : (hands her the flowers) Hey, Piper. I wanted you to have these.  
  
Piper : Oh, Dan! You remembered.   
  
Dan : I never forget.  
  
Piper : I'm so happy you're here.  
  
Dan : You are?  
  
Piper : I'm sorry for what happened between us, Dan. But we were just never meant to be.  
  
Dan : (smiles) I beg to differ, Piper. We don't know that. At least not until we're dead. We could get together in fifty years or maybe even tomorrow.  
  
Piper : You're so sweet. I'm pregnant, you know.  
  
Dan : (pauses a while) So that's why you've gotten so much more beautiful. I didn't even think it was possible.  
  
Piper : (wipes away a tear) You've always been so sweet.  
  
Dan : (scoots closer and hands her his hanky) I gather this is what they meant when they said that pregnant women are emotional.  
  
Piper : I can't believe you're still here and you think I'm beautiful when I just told you I'm pregnant.  
  
Dan : It doesn't change the fact that you're still the woman I love and always will love. I'm beginning to think we've shared a past life or something.  
  
Piper : What?  
  
Dan : I know it's silly, but don't you ever think that maybe we don't just live once? What if we had lived several times before? What if once in an eternity we were the ones who ended up together? Aww, forget it.  
  
Piper : (kisses his cheek) I'd say that that one lifetime was extraordinary. You are the nicest person I know.  
  
Dan : I'm glad I was here.  
  
Piper : Me too.  
  
Prue comes into the kitchen.  
  
Prue : Dan! I didn't know you were here.  
  
Dan : (stand up) Yeah. Finalizing a sale.  
  
Prue : I'm glad to see you again.  
  
Dan : Thanks.  
  
Prue : Piper, are you okay?  
  
Dan squeezes Piper's shoulder.  
  
Dan : Yeah, I think she is. Pregnant women are often overcome by emotion.  
  
Prue looks at Piper questioningly.  
  
Piper : So, where are you off to?  
  
Prue : I have to break our lunch date. I won't even be home until late afternoon or early evening. My boss asked me to drive out and retake my roll.  
  
Piper : Oh. I see. Okay. Have fun.  
  
Prue : I will. Bye, honey. See ya, Dan.  
  
When Prue was gone.  
  
Dan : You know, Piper, I'd love to have lunch with you.  
  
Piper : Well-I don't think that's such a good idea.  
  
Dan : Just for old times sake, Piper. No big deal. I just want to keep you company.  
  
Piper : You see, I think Leo and I have to be alone. You won't be comfortable, will you?  
  
Dan : I see. Well, okay. Now I have to go. Take care of yourself.  
  
  
  
Piper prepared lunch and waits for Leo to come. By two o'clock, the food was getting cold. She hears the bell.  
  
Piper : Dan!  
  
Dan : Hi. I was looking out the window since lunch time. I never saw him arrive. I thought you might be needing company.  
  
Piper : I do. Come in.  
  
They sit at the kitchen.  
  
Dan : You didn't eat?  
  
Piper : My appetite's gone.  
  
Dan : Why don't I heat this and you sit there?   
  
Piper : No, Dan. You don't have to. I'm not hungry anymore.  
  
Dan : Who said it was for you?  
  
Piper : Oh, I'm sorry. Did you want to eat?  
  
Dan : I meant it was for the hungry little baby inside you. You don't want it to starve, do you?  
  
Piper : (laughs softly) You're right. I'll feed it. But you have to eat too.  
  
Dan : Okay.  
  
Piper gets up to gather the plates.  
  
Dan : Oh no. You sit right down. I'll serve the mommy-to-be.  
  
Piper smiles as she lets Dan set everything.  
  
  
  
Phoebe calls Prue's cellphone.  
  
Phoe : Were you at the house when Dan arrived?  
  
Prue : Yeah. I couldn't believe my eyes.  
  
Phoe : Leo will be pissed off.  
  
Prue : Yes he will. I wonder what he'll say when he hears that Dan dropped by this morning.  
  
Phoe : Well, why don't you call home? He'd probably be there already. He and Piper are heading to the doctor's after lunch right?  
  
Prue : I can't call home. I have no reason. Why don't you? You can pretend you left something.  
  
Phoe : Right.  
  
Prue : And tell me if the news is juicy ok?  
  
Phoe : Like how the fight between the immortal angel with the superpowers and the ex-neighbor turned out?  
  
Prue : Yeah. Something like that.  
  
Phoe : K. Bye.  
  
Phoebe calls home.  
  
Dan : I'll get it. You stay here and finish your meal. (picks up the phone) Hello.  
  
Phoe : Who is this?  
  
Dan : Hey, Phoebe!  
  
Phoe : Dan? Did I dial the right number?  
  
Dan : Were you looking for Piper?  
  
Phoe : Well yeah. Tell me I dialed next door.  
  
Dan : Sorry. You've connected to the Halliwell residence.   
  
Phoe : What are you doing there? Leo's gonna kill you.  
  
Dan : He can't kill me when he's not here, can he?  
  
Phoe : He's not there?  
  
Dan : Nope. Stood up your sister.  
  
Phoe : Who's going with her to the doctor's then? Listen, I'll talk to my professor and ask him if I-  
  
Dan : Hold on, hold on. What time is Piper supposed to be there?  
  
Phoe : Three. We thought Leo would take her.  
  
Dan : Obviously, daddy forgot. Don't miss your class, Phoebe. I'll take Piper.  
  
Phoe : Are you kidding? It's an ultrasound.  
  
Dan : So? I'd love nothing more.  
  
Phoe : You're a lunatic!  
  
Dan : Fine. Ask your professor.   
  
Phoe : Bye.  
  
Piper : Who was that?  
  
Dan : Your sister.   
  
Piper : Pheebs?  
  
Dan : Yeah. Why don't you change and I'll take you to the hospital.  
  
Piper : I don't think so. Leo was supposed to arrive and-  
  
Dan : Since he didn't come, I'll take you. You have to go, you know. We have to check if everything's all right.  
  
Piper : Can't Phoebe take me?  
  
The phone rings.  
  
Piper : Hello.  
  
Phoe : Pipe, we have an exam. Dr. Lowell won't let me skip.  
  
Piper : I see. Well, it's ok. Dan's already offered.  
  
Phoe : I'm so sorry. Bye.  
  
Phoebe dials Prue's phone.  
  
Prue : Hello.  
  
Phoe : You will never guess what just happened!  
  
  
  
Leo orbs into the kitchen and walks towards the living room. The three sisters and Dan are sitting there, laughing and talking.  
  
Dan : And so the nurse smiles at me. The doctor tells the nurse that fathers-to-be are off-limits.   
  
Piper : The nurse frowned and refused to come inside the room again. She had to ask another woman to assist the doctor.  
  
Phoe : Didn't you correct the doctor?  
  
Dan : On what?  
  
Prue : That you were the baby's father.  
  
Dan : I didn't think of it.  
  
Phoe : (catching sight of Leo standing there) Hey, we didn't hear you come in.  
  
Leo : I thought you didn't. I gather you had the check-up.  
  
Piper : (stiffly) Yes.  
  
Leo : How was the baby?  
  
Dan : Fine.  
  
Piper : What do you care? Thanks for being there for me, Dan. I have to go upstairs now. I'm tired.  
  
Dan : Sure, Piper. I'll always be here for you. But now I'm leaving. I'm sure you have a lot to discuss.  
  
Piper : Not really. (runs upstairs and slams the door)  
  
Leo : Could neither of you go to the hospital with her? I had a job to do.  
  
Prue : So did I.  
  
Phoe : I had an exam. If I knew you'd stand her up that way I'd have gotten excuse earlier. You left her in a jam.  
  
Leo : Good thing Dan was here, right?  
  
Prue : Actually, Leo, yes. We find no fault with you when you're around. You're the sweetest, kindest guy. But the problem is, you're never around.  
  
Leo : I have a job to do. I have lives to save. I have things to fix.  
  
Phoe : Oh yeah? Well, you're just letting yours go down the drain.  
  
Leo : It's not my fault that I'm needed elsewhere. You cannot blame me for attending to the needs of others.  
  
Piper had just gone out of the room to apologize when she heard that.  
  
Piper : Isn't that noble of you, Leo? Attend to others and neglect your own life. You've just missed the most important part of expecting a baby, Leo. You've missed so much and the baby's not even born.  
  
  
  
Leo orbed into a park and sat down on a bench. Night fell and he must have drifted off to sleep. He woke to find a boy standing before him.  
  
Leo : What is it?  
  
Boy : Hello there. I'm a ghost.  
  
Leo : What?   
  
Boy : I'm the ghost of the future.  
  
Leo : What?  
  
Boy : I've come to show you the future if you continue on like this.  
  
Leo : I don't know if I got caught in a bad Charles Dickens novel or a twisted It's a Wonderful Life.  
  
Boy : (laughs) Neither. I just thought you needed some reality dose. I would tell you the rules, but I have a feeling you already know them.  
  
Leo : That I'd be invisible to the people we see and that I can't change anything happening.  
  
Boy : Right. Are you ready?  
  
Leo : Can I pass?  
  
Boy : No.  
  
Leo : Well, then, I'm ready.  
  
Leo : So did we and Piper get married? Because I'm very troubled right now about what's happening. We might be headed to the rocks. And we have a baby on the way.  
  
Boy : Oh, you're married, alright.  
  
Leo : I'm glad.   
  
Boy : Hush and watch.  
  
Woman : Mrs. Wyatt, here are the kids.  
  
Melinda : Mom!  
  
Piper : Hey, baby! How was school? Thanks Anne!  
  
Melinda : It was okay.   
  
Piper : Come here, Daniel. Hug, mommy. (hugs the boy) Oh, that's my sweet baby. Melinda took care of you?  
  
Daniel : Yes, mommy.  
  
Leo : We named our son Dan? This is bogus. We'd never name a son of ours Dan.  
  
Boy : You'll see.  
  
Piper : Melinda, call next door and ask Dan if he's ready.  
  
Melinda dials the phone.  
  
Melinda : Hey, Uncle Dan! Yeah. Yeah. I know. You'd never believe it if I told you. He did! Yes! I'm so excited.  
  
Thanks for the advice.  
  
Piper : Melinda, ask him.  
  
Melinda : Oh yeah, mom wants to know if you're ready. Oh great. Ok. We'll be right out.  
  
The bell rings and the children jump up and down.  
  
Daniel : Uncle Dan!  
  
Dan : Little Dan! (holds out his arms and the child comes flying)   
  
Piper : Thanks, Dan. I wouldn't have been able to drive and handle the kids by myself.  
  
Dan : Don't worry about it, Pipe.  
  
The kids are all strapped in the car.  
  
Melinda : Why do we have to go anyway? I thought maybe Daniel and I could just stay at home or over at Uncle Dan's.  
  
Piper : You know the rules, Melinda.  
  
Melinda : Okay.  
  
Piper : Anyway, your father may even come home tonight.  
  
Daniel : Daddy says that but he wouldn't. You'll see, mommy.  
  
Leo : What is going on here? Where am I?  
  
Boy : (smiles at him) You've been whitelighting.  
  
Leo : And the kids don't see me?  
  
Boy: Since that day when Dan took Piper to the first ultrasound, you've hardly been around. You've even once taken a four month long whitelighting job. You weren't even there when Daniel was born. But Dan was. He's always been there. Piper named the baby by herself.  
  
Leo : I'd never do that.  
  
Boy : Look, we're at the park.  
  
Daniel : Uncle Dan, we can play ball here.  
  
Dan : Some other time, Daniel. Your father's already here.  
  
LeoFuture : Hey, kids!  
  
Melinda : Hey Dad.  
  
LeoFuture : Don't I even get kisses?  
  
Melinda : (walking stiffly towards him) Sure you do, Dad. (kisses him briefly on the cheek)  
  
LeoFuture : Is something wrong, Melinda?  
  
Melinda : No, Dad.  
  
LeoFuture : And my son?  
  
Piper : His name is Daniel, Leo.  
  
LeoFuture : (tightens his jaw) Come here, son.  
  
Dan : Go on, Daniel. It's your dad.  
  
Melinda : Go on, Daniel. The sooner you hug and kiss him, the sooner he'll leave.  
  
Piper : Melinda, don't-  
  
Daniel won't let go of Dan. Dan carries him over to Leo.  
  
LeoFuture : Come on, son.  
  
Daniel cries and hangs on to Dan tighter.  
  
Piper : This isn't very pleasant, Leo.  
  
LeoFuture : No, it isn't.  
  
Piper : Are you going home tonight?   
  
LeoFuture : Yes.  
  
Melinda : But Uncle Dan is taking us out.  
  
Dan : We can push that for tomorrow.  
  
LeoFuture : I'll be home, Melinda.  
  
Piper : We'll be expecting you, Leo.  
  
LeoFuture : I have to go now, Piper.  
  
Melinda : That's news!  
  
Piper : Melinda-  
  
LeoFuture : Bye, Piper.  
  
Dan takes Daniel and Melinda to the car.  
  
Piper : I hope you don't break that, Leo. The kids are getting wary of you.  
  
LeoFuture : I love you, Piper.  
  
Piper : That never changes, Leo. I know. And I love you.  
  
LeoFuture : I'll make sure I become a part of your and the children's lives.  
  
Piper : I know.  
  
LeoFuture : I know you're tired of hearing that. But this time I promise I'll always be with you.  
  
Piper : Let's take it one step at a time, Leo. Just be home for dinner. Maybe we'll build on that.  
  
LeoFuture : (takes her hand and places it on his chest) You are what makes my heart beat, Piper.  
  
Piper : I'll always love you. Maybe tonight we can fix things. The children will learn to love you too, you know.  
  
You just have to be there for them.  
  
LeoFuture : I'm getting the signal that Melinda wants you to marry Dan.  
  
Piper : But that will never happen.  
  
Leo : I'll fix this, won't I?  
  
Boy : I don't know. I'm just seeing this as you're seeing this. It's like a movie, isn't it?  
  
Leo : It's my life. I hope you're a little more serious.  
  
  
  
Prue and Phoebe are at the manor. Dan is playing with the kids.  
  
Phoe : You know, I love Leo. But sometimes I just want to kick his ass.  
  
Prue : The children are hungry, Piper.  
  
Piper : He promised he'll come.  
  
Phoe : How many promises has he kept over the years? When he didn't come for Daniel's birth, I knew your future would more likely be screwed.  
  
Piper : He loves the children, you guys. He's trying to be here.  
  
Prue : You know, Piper, in your married life, Dan has been more a father to Melinda and Daniel than Leo ever was.  
  
Piper : That's why Leo is going to do his best to make up for all the times he wasn't here.  
  
Leo : So where am I? I can't believe I'm doing this.  
  
Boy : There's only one way to find out.  
  
They are suddenly in heaven.  
  
Elders : You have to do one last job before we let you go.   
  
LeoFuture : I have to be home tonight.  
  
Elders : It's a grave matter. Orbing into your house is going to endanger the children. You need to help someone first. And then we'll finally let you go.  
  
LeoFuture : Fine.  
  
Leo : Come on. Go to the house. They need to know.  
  
Piper : Okay, kids. Have dinner.   
  
Melinda : So where's dad?  
  
Piper : Aunt Phoebe, Aunt Prue and hopefully, Uncle Dan, will be with us substituting for Dad.  
  
Dan : Why not?  
  
Phoebe watches Dan tie a cloth loosely on Daniel's neck. She sees him pat Melinda's head. Phoebe follows Dan and Piper with her eyes. Prue sees all these too. Piper explains to Dan that Leo was late and that the kids had to eat without their father. The sisters see Dan comfort Piper with a hug.  
  
Dan : So, who wants to get ice cream after eating dinner?  
  
Melinda and Daniel : We do! Don't you wanna go Aunt Pheebs? Aunt Prue?  
  
Prue : Can't, sweetheart. I have a load of stuff to do.  
  
Melinda : How about you Aunt Pheebs? You like ice cream, don't you?  
  
Phoebe : Definitely. Why don't you bring me some? I have to cram for an exam.  
  
Daniel : What's cram, Uncle Dan?  
  
Dan : It's something you're not supposed to do, little Dan.  
  
Prue and Phoebe looks at each other,  
  
Piper : Thanks, Dan.  
  
Leo : (stands before Piper) Please. I know what's going on in your mind, sweetheart. And that's not true. I'm not neglecting you or the kids. I'm doing my job.   
  
Boy : She can't see you, hear you or talk to you.  
  
Leo : (stops) It's true, isn't it? I am putting my job before them. I could easily have gone to dinner and tucked the kids in before I even did the whitelighting job. What danger could have come to the kids? They were asking me to train a new whitelighter. What is wrong with me? Have I become addicted to my job? I love my kids and I love my wife. What have I done-what am I going to do?  
  
They finish the meal in silence.   
  
Dan : Everybody ready to go?  
  
Piper and Dan buckle the kids up.   
  
Prue : Take care.  
  
Phoebe : Bye.  
  
Piper : Thanks for being here tonight. If Leo comes, tell him we had to take the kids out. They were pretty disappointed.  
  
Prue : They don't even like Leo.  
  
Piper : They do, Prue. They were hoping that maybe this time their dad was telling the truth. I don't know how to explain to them that their father is a busy man.  
  
Phoe : Here's Dan again.  
  
Dan : (brings a coat) Here, there's a chill in the air tonight.  
  
Piper : Thanks.  
  
They drive away.  
  
Prue : Is that a van?  
  
Phoe : Have you never seen it before? Dan traded in his vehicle for a family car.  
  
Prue : Is he getting married?  
  
Phoe : You're crazy, Prue. Dan's been married for twelve years.   
  
Leo : What?  
  
Prue : You're crazy! What are you talking about?  
  
Phoe : He's been married to our sister from the day he returned to finalize the sale of his house. He and Piper's built their family so close and strong, don't you think?  
  
Prue : I know you're pretty mad at Leo. But Piper loves him.   
  
Phoe : Piper may love him, yes. But that doesn't make him a good husband or a good father. Dan's been both since he came back with those flowers.  
  
Leo : Oh, Phoebe…I'm sorry.  
  
Phoe : So, are you going home?   
  
Prue : Nah. I'll stay here at the manor with you and wait for them to come home.  
  
  
  
The phone rings. Phoebe rushes to answer it.  
  
Phoebe : Yup.  
  
Voice : Miss Haliwell?  
  
Phoe : This is Phoebe Haliwell.  
  
Voice : I don't know if you're tuned in to the news right now, but your sister's family was in a crash.  
  
Phoebe felt her knees turn to water. She fell into a chair. She grabbed the remote and switched on the news.  
  
Prue : Wha-  
  
Images of the car crash filled the screen.  
  
Voice : They were all killed. Apparently, a drunk driver was speeding. Several cars were involved in the crash.  
  
The police in pursuit of the speeding car checked the victims at once.   
  
Phoe : The children-  
  
Voice : Strapped in at the backseat. But as I said, they're dead too. The impact crushed the vehicle. It tumbled several times. I'm sorry, Miss Haliwell.  
  
Phoe : My other sister and I will come at once. Where?  
  
Voice : St. Claire's. I think it would comfort you a little to know that the father-  
  
Phoe : The father? Oh!  
  
Voice : The kids' father was holding your sister close. Their last moments weren't too gruesome. He must have comforted her when the car was out of control.  
  
Leo : What's wrong? What's happening? Do you know what the call's about?  
  
Boy : I don't think I should have taken you here.  
  
Leo : What?  
  
Boy : Oh well, the rule says finish what you started.  
  
In a flash, they were seeing the future Leo orbing into the living room.  
  
LeoFuture : What's going on? Where are my kids, Phoebe?  
  
Phoe : Hello, Leo.  
  
LeoFuture : That's a decent dress.  
  
Prue entered wearing the same black dress. He felt a chill run down his spine.  
  
LeoFuture : What happened? Where's my family?  
  
Phoe : I never knew you had one.  
  
Prue : Stop playing games with him, Phoebe. Leo-  
  
Another flash of light. They saw the future Leo standing before a large marble stone. He yelled and kicked at it.  
  
The future Leo fell to his knees and cried.   
  
LeoFuture : This is not true! (orbed out)  
  
Leo walked towards the stone and read.  
  
Melinda and Daniel. Piper and Dan. A family together until the end.  
  
The last thing he remembered was Phoebe looking at him with venomous, tear-filled eyes.  
  
  
  
Leo woke up to find himself sitting in the same bench he fell asleep in. Immediately, he orbed into his and Piper's room. Piper was looking out the window. She turned around as he appeared.  
  
Piper : Leo!  
  
Leo walked over to her and took her in his arms.  
  
Leo : I'm sorry. I was too preoccupied with my job.  
  
Piper : I'm sorry. I've been too demanding.  
  
Leo : No. You had a right. I am yours. I know my promises are worth nothing now…  
  
Piper : What are you talking about? Your promises are worth everything to me.  
  
Leo : Dan-  
  
Piper : He already left. I called him up and thanked him for everything. I also asked him to leave. I can't ask him to stay and hope forever. Not when I know that although he may always be there, my heart will be with you wherever you go.  
  
Leo : If I am called-  
  
Piper : Then I'd wait.  
  
Leo : If you need me-  
  
Piper : Then I'll call you.  
  
Leo : And if I can't come?  
  
Piper : I'll wait and when you arrived…  
  
Leo : You'll kill me, right?  
  
Piper : Definitely. (she turned around and looked outside)  
  
Leo wrapped his arms around her by her waist. They stayed like that for long moments.   
  
Leo : Oh God.   
  
Suddenly, he let go and sat heavily on the bed. He placed his hands over his face.  
  
Piper : What is it, Leo?  
  
Leo : (taking off his hands and revealing the tears in his eyes) I just felt the baby move. I'm a whitelighter, but that was by far the greatest miracle of life I have ever experienced.  
  
Piper : Oh, sweetheart! (they embrace) There will be more miracles in the next months. And then there'd be the finale in several months. After that would be more miracles waiting to happen every day.  
  
He kisses her belly.  
  
Leo : I'll never miss the coming months for the world. And I'll never lose you.  
  
Piper : Is that a promise?  
  
Leo : It's more than a promise.  
  
Phoebe knocks and opens the door.  
  
Phoe : Hey Prue! C'mere and look at our own mommy and daddy-to-be's.   
  
Prue : (running to look) Awww. It's a family!  
  
Leo : Have we suddenly turned into a sideshow?  
  
Phoe : Ooops sorry.  
  
Prue closes the door.  
  
FIN  
http://leopiper.cjb.net 


	4. The Ninth Hour

The Ninth Hour  
  
Leo was holding her hair away from her face as she bent into the sink. She straightened up after finishing.  
Leo : You okay now?  
Piper : Yeah, thanks. I only wish you didn't have to see that.  
Leo : Hey, come on. You go back to bed. It's not as if I didn't have anything to do with it right?  
Piper : Right. It's still icky for you.  
Leo : Well although I can't say that you're in your best looks now-   
Piper : Hey! You just said-  
Leo : Let me finish…  
Piper : What?  
Leo : I meant, although you're not looking your best, you're still the most beautiful woman I've ever known.  
Piper : That's so wonderful, Leo.  
Leo : And you will never need to turn to anyone else in the future.  
Piper : Excuse me.  
Leo : Nothing. It's a long story. Now go back to back to bed. It's only three am.  
Piper : Wake me up around six. I promised Phoebe and Prue that I'll fix breakfast.  
Leo : Just go on to sleep. Love you.  
  
Kitchen.  
Prue : That you, Pheebs?  
Phoe : Yeah. Where's Piper? I thought she'd be up by now. We're gonna be late.  
Prue : Why, what time is it?  
Phoe : Seven.  
Prue : What!  
Phoe : I cannot believe she overslept!  
They heard sound of heavily running feet hurrying downstairs.  
Leo : Sorry! I'm sorry!  
Prue and Phoebe looked questioningly at each other.  
Prue : Why?  
Leo took out eggs and ham from the refrigerator and began cooking them. He opened a pack of sliced ham and began frying.  
Leo : Umm.. I turned off the alarm clock in our room because Piper's not been feeling well. I thought I'd be able to wake up early and prepare everything without disturbing her.  
Phoe : Ummm…  
Prue : Oh. Why don't I set the table.  
Leo : Thanks, Prue. That would really help.  
Phoe : I'll get the juice out. So, why haven't they called you yet? I mean, you've been here all last night since you came home from the park.  
Leo : Actually they have.  
Prue : So what are you doing here?  
Leo : I thought I'd take some time off.  
Prue : You're not serious.  
Leo : No, I'm not. But here. (places the eggs and ham on the table) Go eat. I'll take this tray up to Piper.  
When he was gone, Phoebe and Prue sat down to eat.  
Prue : Is it just me or was that a little weird?  
Phoe : It's just you. For me, it was a lot weird. Oh hey, something arrived for you yesterday. You came home so late I forgot to tell you about it.  
Prue : Don't tell me. Bills?  
Phoe : Nah. You know Pipe takes care of all of that since you decided to change careers.  
Prue : Yeah. Darn. I'm not used to being the most responsible.  
Phoe : Don't worry. You've never been.  
Prue : Hey!  
Phoe : Okay, okay. Anyway, it's in the living room.  
Prue got up to get the box and opened it in front of Phoebe.  
Prue : I can't believe it got here so fast.   
She inserted a tape in the camcorder and filmed Phoebe.   
Piper : I am not sick, Leo. You should have woken me up. Pheebs and Prue have to be out of here by seven thirty. I told you that.  
Leo : I'm sorry. But I prepared this breakfast tray for you. The least you could do is eat it in bed.  
Piper : No.  
Phoebe and Prue heard their footsteps coming towards the kitchen.  
Piper : I told you, Leo. It's no big deal. Besides, I want some pancakes.  
Leo : I still think you should stay in bed. You've hardly slept.  
Piper whirled around to face him.  
Piper : Oh. Dizzy.  
Leo put down the tray and held her.  
Piper : This is all your fault, you know.  
Leo : I know. Sorry.  
Phoe : Hey, actually, it wasn't-  
Piper : Shut up, Pheebs.  
Phoebe makes a face.  
Phoe : But Prue, didn't you-  
Prue : Shh. I'm taping this to show to Piper when she's over the hormones.  
Phoe : She's gonna kill you.  
Prue : No, she's not. (turns the camera to herself) I believe you, Piper, even though Phoebe doesn't.  
Phoe : Right.  
Leo sits Piper down and checks inside the cupboard.  
Leo : There's no more pancake mix.  
Piper: Oh.  
Leo : Why don't I run over to McDonalds and get you some.  
Piper : Really?  
Leo : Of course.  
Piper : Okay.  
Prue tosses keys to Leo.  
Prue : Take my car.   
When Leo has left, both Phoebe and Prue look at Piper.  
Piper: I love you guys.  
Prue : Is there something wrong, Piper?  
Piper : Well, yeah. But I don't want to burden you with it.  
Phoe : That's no burden. We love you, too. Spill.   
Phoebe takes her glass of juice and drinks.  
Piper : I think that maybe Leo's seeing someone.  
Phoebe suddenly laughs into her glass and blows juice unattractively in the general direction of Prue.  
Prue : Phoebe!  
Phoe : I'm sorry. (laughing) Did I hear her say that Leo's having an affair? Piper, that's crazy. You're getting married in two days!  
Prue : Not to mention, he's the most devoted guy I've ever seen.  
Phoe : Forget that, Prue. I have a better description. Piper, the man is perfection!  
Piper : But he's beginning to stray because I look like a cow!  
Phoebe's eyebrows slam together.  
Phoe : Are you all right?  
Prue : Honey, you're three months along.  
Piper : Well maybe he's getting ready for the time when I do look like a cow.  
Phoe : I'm going to ignore that comment because I know it isn't a very sane you that's speaking. So Prue, what are your plans for the day?  
Prue : A very important shoot.  
Phoe : As always. I'm glad your new job's working out well for you.  
Prue : Thanks.  
Phoe : I myself am going to pick something up from the univ. Some reading my professor will leave in his pigeonhole.   
  
McDonalds  
Leo went into the comfort room when he heard them announce that Michael's coming down. Michael orbed sitting on the sink.  
Michael : Hey!  
Leo : What do you want? I need to grab some breakfast and hurry home.  
Michael : I just wanted to see you, say hello. They miss you, you know. You've asked for three days right?  
Leo : Yeah. Just until the wedding. I wanted three days without work.  
Michael : Than you're coming back? Isn't that too short a time?  
Leo : It is, but Piper doesn't want me taking more time off. She knows whitelighting is my life.  
Michael : Next to her.  
Leo : Next to her. That's right.  
Michael : Lucky-  
The room suddenly blinked with a green light and suddenly it was gone.  
Michael : Did you see that?  
Leo : What was that?  
Michael : I dunno.  
  
Living room  
  
Piper is pacing.  
Phoe : Honey, you better sit down.  
Piper : No. I have to know where Leo is. How long does it take to go to a fastfood, pick up a meal and get back home?  
Prue : I agree, Phoebe. It's almost eleven.  
Phoe : Whitelighting?  
Piper: No! He's not working until after the wedding.  
Prue : Maybe we should call Darryl.  
She picked up the phone when the dorr is suddenly thrown open.  
Leo : Hey!  
Piper : Leo, where have you been? I want to go to P3. I think he's drunk.  
Phoe : Oh, Pipe. You haven't been feeling well. You should stay here.  
Prue : No club, Piper.  
Phoe : What's wrong with you, Leo?  
Leo : What's it to you?  
Phoe : Excuse me?  
Leo : No, girls. Excuse me. I forgot to introduce you to someone. (motions to someone from outside) Girls, this is Reena. She's staying with me for a while. Keep me company.  
Reena : Hi everyone.  
Phoe and Prue: (simultaneously) I'll drive you, Pipe.  
  
P3  
  
Phoe : Don't worry about it, Piper. It must have something to do with the moon. I hear it's full tonight.  
Piper : Leo's an angel, Phoebe, not a werewolf.  
Prue : Don't you have something to get from school?  
Phoe : Well, it'd be available from 7 to 11 and 2 to 5. I'll just drop by there this afternoon.   
Piper : Look, guys. I'm ok. You go do what you gotta do.  
Prue : Well, I really should be off. I'll be back soon though.  
Phoe : Someone's orbing.   
Michael appears on the stage, holding an acoustic guitar, singing a love song.  
Prue : I am so glad I didn't leave earlier. Are you people seeing what I'm seeing?  
Piper : If you're seeing a singing angel, then yes.  
Phoe : I cannot believe stiff, straight-laced Michael is performing for us.  
Michael went towards Piper and looked at her while he sang.  
Piper : Phoebe, tell me this isn't happening!  
Phoe : This isn't happening, Piper.  
Piper : Then why is he still doing that?!  
Phoe : I was lying. (begins to chuckle)  
Piper : Don't you have someplace to be, Prudence?  
Prue : No way am I missing this. Oh! I shouldn't have left my camcorder in the car.  
When the song was over, Michael stood there grinning at her.  
Piper : What was that?  
Michael : It's a Spanish love song.  
Phoebe still hasn't stopped laughing.  
Michael : There's nothing funny about love, Phoebe.  
Phoe : I'm sure there isn't.  
Prue : Oh well. That was fabulous and I hate to leave but my life depends on this.  
Piper : Bubye. Would you please move, Michael? You're too close for comfort.  
Michael : I want to kiss you. (moves closer)  
Phoebe slaps her hand on Michael's poised lips.  
Phoe : Uh-uh. She's off limits, buddy.  
Piper : What is going on in here?  
  
Fake Wiccan store  
  
Prue : This is it. (parks her car) There must be something in here that'd cheer us all up. It's really funny how ordinary people try to imitate stuff.  
She hears a couple arguing.  
Girl : You've suddenly acted like this. I don't even know you anymore. You're supposed to be the closest being in the world to me.  
Man : Just put a sock in it, Wendy.  
Girl : This morning you weren't like that.  
Man : I'm getting out of here.  
Girl : What do you think you're doing? There are people here. This is a busy street.  
Man : Fine. (walks away)  
  
Living room  
  
Prue : So where's Reena?  
Piper : I dunno. She was gone when Phoebe dropped me off.  
They looked towards Leo. He was watching baseball with mess all around him.  
Piper : He wasn't like this this morning. What happened?  
Prue : Hey!  
Piper : What is it?  
Prue : This is a shot in the dark, but there might be a connection to this and what I saw in Magic et al a while ago.  
Piper : You actually went there?  
Prue : After the shoot I thought I'd pick something up that would cheer you up.  
Piper : Where is it?  
Prue : Still in the shop. For completely fake stuff, they charge a lot.  
They drive to Magic et al.  
Prue : She was in here a while ago with a tall guy. Probably 6'2" or 6'3".  
Woman : What's the name?  
Prue : Umm.. I think he called her Wendy.  
Woman : You know, we don't give information about our customers to anybody.  
Piper : Would it help if we said we were witches.  
Woman : Sweetie, everyone who comes here thinks that she's a witch.  
Piper : How about some proof?  
Prue : Piper! Listen, we're not witches, but we felt a strong psychic connection to her.  
They look at each other meaningfully.  
Piper : Oh my-I'm not feeling so good. May I use your restroom? I'm pregnant and I'm really not supposed to be up and about. But I had to find Wendy.  
Woman : Well, okay. Come here.  
When they were gone, Prue rifled through the files.  
Prue : Bingo! (copying it)  
She heard them coming back and she hurriedly put the file back.  
Prue : You okay now?  
Piper : Yeah.  
Prue : We'd better go.  
Woman : Yes, you should. And put that girl back in bed, ok?  
Prue : Yes, thanks.  
They were in the car when Piper finally straightened up.  
Piper : Did it work?  
Prue : Like a charm. (pulling out the address) She's staying at a hotel. I feel bad about having to get you to pretend that you're ill though.  
Piper : Don't. I really was feeling bad.  
Prue : I'll drive us home.  
Piper : Hey, we didn't go here for nothing. Come on.  
  
Wendy's  
  
Wendy : Yes?  
Prue : Hello, Wendy. I'm Prue and this is my sister Piper. We have to speak with you. May we come in?  
Wendy : No. Look, I saw you at the magic shop but I really am not into that.  
Piper : Just please let us come in. It's really important.  
Wendy : What is this about?  
Prue : It's about the man you were with a while ago.  
Wendy : What about him?  
Prue : We heard you say something about his sudden change. We really have to be in private.  
Wendy : Well, okay.  
Piper went in ahead and sat heavily on the couch.  
Prue : I have to know if you're a witch.  
Wendy : Yes. But I'm not just a witch like the people who go there. I'm not even from around here.  
Prue : Neither are we. Like other witches, I mean. In fact, I want to ask you something else. Is the man you were with a while ago by any chance your whitelighter?  
Wendy : Excuse me?  
Prue : I'm sorry. He isn't, is he?  
Wendy : You know about whitelighters?  
Prue : We have one ourselves.  
Wendy : Hey, is your sister, ok?  
Prue turned and saw that Piper was sleeping with her head on the armrest.  
Prue : She's been having a rough day.  
Wendy : Who isn't?  
Prue : You said you weren't from around here.  
Wendy : No. I'm several hours drive from here. I came to find some people to help me. Say, since you live here, do you happen to know the three witches called the Charmed Ones?  
Prue : Why do you need them?  
Wendy : A warlock is wreaking havoc in my neighborhood. I tried to defeat them but I can't do it alone.  
Prue : You're in luck. You're looking at one of them. Well, two actually. But she's out.   
Wendy : I thought there were three.  
Prue : Phoebe's at school.  
Wendy : Oh! And to think I was trying to turn you away.  
Prue : It's ok. Do you have any idea what caused your whitelighter to change?  
Wendy : It's my fault.  
Prue : How come?  
Wendy : I cast a spell this morning.  
Prue : What spell?   
Wendy : That the whitelighter within my range act in a drastically different manner, and if need be, the opposite of what he would normally be.  
Prue : I'm curious. Where exactly were you when you chanted?  
Wendy : In a booth having breakfast with Richard. That's my whitelighter.  
Prue : Where?  
Wendy : At McDonald's.  
Prue : You have to reverse it.  
Wendy : I wish. But I can't. Anyway it's only for 24 hours.  
Prue : What time did you cast it?  
Wendy : Nine or nine thirty. Why?  
Prue : Because our whitelighter and his friend have begun to act really weird since this morning too. Our whitelighter was in McDonalds, maybe with the other one.  
Wendy : Oh no! I'm sorry. I suck at this!  
Prue : We'll work around it. You'd better come with us home. We'll get Phoebe.  
She turns to wake up Piper  
  
Living room  
  
Prue : Why don't the two of you go to the attic and look for the warlock in the BOS, Phoebe? Wendy knows what he looks like. I have to tape an introductory message here.  
Phoebe and Wendy go upstairs and Piper walks towards Leo, who's watching tv. Prue sets the camera rolling and she gives her message.  
Phoe : Prue! Prue! Come up here I think this is it.  
Prue runs upstairs and leaves the camera on. It tapes Piper and Leo.  
Piper : Hey! Miss me?   
Leo : Yeah, yeah. Be quiet. This is the good part.  
Piper : I don't have time for that, Leo. I have to say something.  
Leo : What makes you think I have the time for what you want to say?  
Piper : Leo, I haven't been feeling very well lately.  
Leo : Take an aspirin.  
Piper : And now we probably have to leave.  
Leo : Good.  
Piper : Leo, I don't have a very good feeling about this. I know I said I can handle myself but I realize now that I can't. I want you to please come with us.  
Leo stops and turns off the television. Piper smiles because she finally got his attention.  
Leo : Are you serious? Don't be selfish, Piper. I finally have time to myself and you want me to work?  
Piper : Leo-  
Leo : I'm not a dog to follow you around.  
The others go downstairs.  
Prue : We have to leave now, Piper.  
Phoe : But he is very powerful and can really cause harm.   
Wendy : It's killed eight people already.  
Piper : That's why we have to hurry.  
Phoe : Can Leo come? We need a whitelighter with us and Wendy's can't go. He's acting rotten too. This warlock, Damon, causes a lot of injuries.  
Piper : No. No, Phoebe. Leo can't come.  
Prue : We really-  
Michael orbs in.  
Michael : Hey, beautiful.   
Piper : Please.  
Phoe : There's one. Come with us, Michael. We're going to a vanquishing.  
Michael : Only if she kisses me.  
Piper : No..  
Prue : Please…  
Piper : Fine. (smacks his on the cheek)  
Michael : Haha. I'll float. I can orb us all there in a flash.  
Phoe : No. You need your strength. You will probably do a lot of healing. Come on to the car.  
Wendy, Phoebe and Michael were already outside when Prue caught Piper's arm.  
Prue : Are you sure you're ok?  
Piper : Sure, why wouldn't I be?  
Piper walked over to Leo whose attention was back to the tv again.  
Piper : Bye, Leo.  
Prue and Piper went out. The camera's red light was still on.  
  
Morning  
  
Prue : It looks pretty quiet.  
Wendy : It's always like this, but then you'd hear a scream. Even worse, see a spurt of blood. It's gory.   
Phoe : So Damon could be anywhere?  
Wendy : Right.  
They hear a bloodcurdling scream.  
Wendy : Over there.  
They all get down and run towards Birch Street. Phoebe was the first to attack the warlock.  
Phoe : Ever saw a leg kick this fast?  
Damon stumbles. He grabs Phoebe's foot and flings her away.  
Prue : Pheebs! (uses her power on him)  
Damon is thrown to a nearby wall.   
Wendy : No. You shouldn't have done that.  
Damon multiplies Prue's power and sends her flying through the air.  
Piper : Shit! (runs to Phoebe) It'll be ok, Pheebs. Hold on. Mich-  
Wendy : Get away from me-  
Damon : You brought other witches along and still you fail. Doesn't it taste bitter? (cuts her on her face)  
Wendy holds her hand to her bleeding face.  
Piper : Michael, heal Wendy and my sisters. I'll occupy Damon. (runs into the jeep and leads the warlock farther down the street)  
  
Manor  
  
The clock strikes 9.  
Leo : What the-What's all this mess doing here? Piper's gonna kill me. (starts grabbing the cans and leftover food) Where are they? (wlaks towards the kitchen) Pipe! Pheebs! Prue! That's odd. Phoebe doesn't have classes today. (dials the club) She isn't? What time did she leave last night? Really? Ok, thanks. (puts down the phone) Where could they be? (catches a glimpse of the blinking camera and takes the tape and plays it)  
Prue : My name is Prue Halliwell. I hope that this tape would convince you of how much better your product would do if I feature it in-  
Phoe : Prue! Prue! Come up here I think this is it.  
Prue vanishes from the screen and the camera focuses on Piper and Leo in the living room.  
Piper : Hey! Miss me?   
Leo : Yeah, yeah. Be quiet. This is the good part.  
Piper : I don't have time for that, Leo. I have to say something.  
Leo : What makes you think I have the time for what you want to say?  
Piper : Leo, I haven't been feeling very well lately.  
Leo : Take an aspirin.  
Piper : And now we probably have to leave.  
Leo : Good.  
Piper : Leo, I don't have a very good feeling about this. I know I said I can handle myself but I realize now that I can't. I want you to please come with us.  
Leo stops and turns off the television. Piper smiles because she finally got his attention.  
Leo : Are you serious? Don't be selfish, Piper. I finally have time to myself and you want me to work?  
Piper : Leo-  
Leo : I'm not a dog to follow you around.  
The others go downstairs.  
Prue : We have to leave now, Piper.  
Phoe : But he is very powerful and can really cause harm.   
Wendy : It's killed eight people already.  
Piper : That's why we have to hurry.  
Phoe : Can Leo come? We need a whitelighter with us and Wendy's can't go. He's acting rotten too. This warlock, Damon, causes a lot of injuries.  
Piper : No. No, Phoebe. Leo can't come.  
Prue : We really-  
Michael orbs in.  
Michael : Hey, beautiful.   
Piper : Please.  
Phoe : There's one. Come with us, Michael. We're going to a vanquishing.  
Michael : Only if she kisses me.  
Piper : No..  
Prue : Please…  
Piper : Fine. (smacks him on the cheek)  
Michael : Haha. I'll float. I can orb us all there in a flash.  
Phoe : No. You need your strength. You will probably do a lot of healing. Come on to the car.  
Wendy, Phoebe and Michael were already outside when Prue caught Piper's arm.  
Prue : Are you sure you're ok?  
Piper : Sure, why wouldn't I be?  
Piper walked over to Leo whose attention was back to the tv again.  
Piper : Bye, Leo.  
Leo : What was that? (sits on the couch stunned) What must she be thinking right now? (closes his eyes to try to find Piper in his mind) Come on, sweetheart, tell me where you are.  
Richard : Eheemm..  
Leo : I know you from someplace.  
Richard : You do.  
Leo : What are you doing orbing in here? The Charmed Ones are my responsibility.  
Richard : I know that. But this is partly my fault too. And I can help you.  
Leo : You know where they are?  
Richard : I do.  
Leo : What happened?  
Richard : I've been out of it. I just came to my senses half an hour ago.  
Leo : I also.  
Richard : I think it has something to do with my witch. She casts some uncontrollable spells sometimes. The last thing I remember before this morning is eating at some fastfood with her.  
Leo : (combs his hair with his fingers) We have to go to them now. I saw what happened last night, but I can remember nothing. They need me there. Heck, Piper needs me.  
  
Piper : Uh oh. You know, Damon, there are other things you can do aside from killing. (looks over at her sisters being healed by Michael) Are they okay? (she yells)  
Michael : They're gonna be. But later remind me what is going on here. I seem to have no idea why I'm here with you. Where's Leo? You girls aren't my responsibility!  
Piper : Ummm… (feels herself backed against the wall) He'll most likely be here soon, seeing as you're back to normal.  
Phoebe : What-Where's Prue?  
Michael : She'll be alright. I'll look at her next.  
Phoe : Where's Piper?  
Michael looks at Prue.  
Michael : She's-  
Phoe : Oh, my-Piper!  
Phoebe runs towards Damon and Piper. Damon had his arm around Piper's neck. Piper was struggling with him and he turned, hiding her from Phoebe's view.  
Phoe : Oh!!! Please, please, please! Why couldn't I have had a long distance active power! Hurry, Prue!   
Phoebe stops running abruptly. Damon vanished into thin air and Piper slid to the ground, unconscious.  
Leo and Richard orb in. Richard moves towards Wendy and Leo orbs into Piper's side.  
Rich : Wen. Wen. Wake up.  
Wendy : Huh?   
Rich : What did you do?  
Wendy : (turns to look to the far end of the street where Leo was cradling Piper's head on his lap) I'm sorry.  
Rich : Why, Wendy?  
Wendy bit her lip, trying to keep from crying.  
Rich : Tell me, Wendy. I think I deserve to know. You know they'd want an explanation.  
Wendy : Well, you can tell them I did it all for you, but it was all my fault.  
Rich : For me? How?  
Wendy : I wanted to know how it would be like, how it would feel, if only you loved me. So I cast a spell that would bring out the actions, the words, that you would ordinarily never do or say.  
Rich : (shakes his head) You cast the wrong one again, Wen. You see, I already do love you. It's only that I can't because it's not possible.  
Wendy : Look at them. You see how obvious their love is? And they haven't taken his powers away.  
Rich : It's crazy, Wendy, but we can try.  
They saw Prue and Phoebe walking towards their sister.  
Phoe : Leo.  
Leo's calm eyes look up at them.  
Leo : She's gone.  
Prue : What?  
Phoe : She's gone, Prue. I saw him kill her with my own two eyes.  
Prue : That can't be. Can't you heal her?  
Leo : We arrived too late. They're both gone.  
Phoebe looked deep into Leo's eyes. There was no expression whatsoever.  
Phoe : I'm sorry, Leo. I know you wanted to be here.  
Leo : I would have protected them, Phoebe-her and the baby.  
Prue : We'll bring her to the hospital.  
Phoe : She's already gone, Prue.  
Prue : Don't tell me that, Phoebe! I won't have it. Do you know what happens to us if we don't have Piper? Do you, Phoebe? I can live without you but I can't do it without her!  
Phoebe stared at her.  
Prue : Pheebs, I'm sorry. I didn't mean that.  
Phoebe : Oh you did, Prue. I understand.  
Leo breaks into their argument.  
Leo : Go to the van, both of you. If you want her taken to the hospital, I'll take her.  
Prue : We'll go with you.  
Leo : Please understand, Prue. I need to do this alone.  
  
Leo sits in front of the television, replaying the strip over and over.  
Piper : Hey! Miss me?   
Leo : Yeah, yeah. Be quiet. This is the good part.  
Piper : I don't have time for that, Leo. I have to say something.  
Leo : What makes you think I have the time for what you want to say?  
Piper : Leo, I haven't been feeling very well lately.  
Leo : Take an aspirin.  
Piper : And now we probably have to leave.  
Leo : Good.  
Piper : Leo, I don't have a very good feeling about this. I know I said I can handle myself but I realize now that I can't. I want you to please come with us.  
Leo stops and turns off the television. Piper smiles because she finally got his attention.  
Leo : Are you serious? Don't be selfish, Piper. I finally have time to myself and you want me to work?  
Piper : Leo-  
Leo : I'm not a dog to follow you around.  
His eyes were red and tired. He flung his head back and tightly closed his eyes. Even then, the tears still seeped through.  
Leo : I'm sorry, sweetheart.   
  
  
Prue takes a box of Piper's stuff downstairs.  
Phoe : What are you doing?  
Prue : We have to clean up. Some of Piper's stuff can be given to charity.  
Phoe : I'm glad you've come to terms with it, Prue.  
Prue : I'm sorry.  
Phoebe doesn't reply. She is quiet until she spots something from the box.  
Phoe : Hey, it's the earring she lent me for my graduation. I-  
Prue : Pheebs? What is it, Phoebe?  
She didn't realize she was crying until Prue handed her a tissue.  
Phoe : Piper. I just saw Piper lying in a dark room, on a wet and dirty floor.  
Prue : Phoebe. Phoebe, look at me. It was probably a premonition of the past. You told me yourself that you saw him kill her, didn't you?  
Phoe : Yeah.  
Prue : C'mere.  
Phoe : Oh, Prue, I don't believe this is happening.  
Leo orbed in beside them.  
Prue : Leo.  
Leo : How are you two?  
Prue : Coping.  
Leo : Good. I have something to tell you. I've asked for another assignment. I may be leaving you to Michael. He's competent enough to be able to take care of you.  
Phoe : You're leaving us? Piper's gone and you decide to leave us.  
Prue : Phoebe-  
Phoe : No, Prue! How can you leave us, Leo?  
Leo : You don't understand, Phoebe. I can't keep on coming to this house without hurting. I can't orb into the attic without remembering that that was where she first told me she loved me. Most of all (he took Phoebe's chin into his hand) I can't look at either of you without seeing Piper at one angle or another.  
Phoe : Fine speech. But I still haven't forgotten that you're an angel. You can probably see her in heaven in a while.  
Leo : Mine is a wholly different realm, Pheebs. I won't see Piper ever again. But you will. When you die. Maybe I'd catch a glimpse of her when she's restored enough to come back here for another life. But I won't be together with her again. They won't let me close again, after the mess that happened in this life.  
Prue : We've lived lives together, Leo. But time and again you two found each other.  
Leo : Not after this. This is the best life we lead. I guess it's somewhat of a save the best for last thing. I've cursed my immortality time and again because of this. There's no life together waiting for us anymore. I'm stuck here on earth, guiding witches, and she'll be waiting for me for an eternity. (sighs heavily) I have to go. (takes a photograph from the box) How many years will this last I wonder?  
Prue : Not nearly enough for an immortal, Leo.  
Leo : I thought so. (begins to orb out)  
Phoe : Bye, Leo. (hugs him and has a premonition)  
Prue : What did you see?  
Phoe : She's alive, Prue. I swear. I saw her and Leo getting married. Go ahead, Leo. Find her.  
Leo : (closes his eyes) No response. I know you're grieving, Phoebe, but this will only make it hurt more.  
Phoe : I'll prove it to you. Take me to the hospital.  
  
They orb into the morgue. Phoebe covers her mouth, surprised that Piper was still lying there, unresponsive. Leo stood behind them unmoving.  
Phoe : She's really gone.  
Leo walks forward and smiles down at her body. He kisses her cold forehead and touches her belly.  
Leo : (whispers) Whatever they say, Piper, I'll wait for your next incarnation and I swear to you, we'll get it right next time. (orbs out)  
Michael : Hey, girls. (grinning)  
Phoe : What do you think you're doing grinning like that? You really have no compassion, do you?  
Michael : Oh are you going to regret that after we've spoken. Anyway, can we all get out of here. This place gives me the creeps.  
The sisters glare at him. Michael looks down at Piper.  
Michael : You all know that she's the prettiest, right? Look at that. So beautiful.  
Prue : You are a creep. Orb us out now.  
Michael : Man, if you were already my witches, you'd both get some spanking.  
Phoe : You know-  
Prue : Let him be, Pheebs. We'll get him soon.  
  
Manor  
  
Phoe : So what's this news?  
Michael : Get me some juice, will you, Prudence?  
Prue : Of all the-  
Phoe : Prue… remember your advice.  
Prue : (grits her teeth) Yes, sir. Right away. (brings him the juice)  
Michael : So, seeing as Leo has been pretty… err, preoccupied these times-Hey did you notice how awfully overacting he's been? I mean, sure, this and that happened, but there's no call to look as if the realm has dissolved. Come to think of it, he looks like he actually wants the realm to dissolve.  
Phoe : Just spill it out, Michael! If you can't feel some compassion for what we're all going through, then just do your job.  
Michael : Fine! Look at me, Phoebe. You were right. They were wrong. I did the research for Leo. If he had put aside his grief for a while, he would have known long before I did.  
Phoe : Know what?  
The telephone rings.  
Prue : Hello? What? How did that happen? Okay. Look, this is big news. We'll contact you.  
Phoe : What was it, Prue.  
Michael : I'm guessing my theory is unfolding right before our very eyes.  
Prue : That was the hospital morgue. Piper's body is gone. Vanished.  
Michael : And so once more I score!  
Phoebe sits heavily on the couch.   
Phoe : What's going on?  
Michael : The body was an illusion. When I learned about Damon, I couldn't care less. But your sister died and I had to find out a lot more, so I researched. Damon isn't supposed to kill. He collects his victims, alive, and imprisons them for purposes known only to him. I even have this sheet that will make you love me.  
Prue takes the paper from him.  
Prue : It's a spell to vanquish Damon. Call Wendy.  
Phoe : Why?  
Prue : Three witches have to chant this.  
Phoe : What about Leo? Do we call him?  
Michael : Don't bother yourselves. I'll do it.  
  
Hill  
  
Michael : What? Are you planning to spend eternity looking directly at the sun? That won't kill you, you know. It will give you a shitty headache and blurred vision though. Try living forever with bad eyesight and a cracking head.  
Leo : Leave me alone, Michael.  
Michael : You know me more than anyone else, Leo. As I do you. You have to let the pain go before you can function again.  
Leo : Look who's talking. I remember that it took you a hundred years before you were ever whole again.  
Michael : Leave that be. We're talking about you. You have to snap out of this and fulfill a promise.  
Leo : I hardly think she's being born right this minute.  
Michael : No, she's not. But she's going to die if you don't get back to the Manor and help her sisters rescue her.  
Leo's head snaps back and he turns to look at Michael.  
Michael : Life sure is kind to you, isn't it?  
Leo begins to orb out.  
Leo : You coming?  
Michael : Sure. Sure. I just need to do something.  
When Leo was gone, Michael walks down and strides toward an oak tree. He takes the candles in his pocket, lights them and sets them down.   
Michael : How long before I die? Damn immortality. Why aren't you being reincarnated?  
He grasped the stone marker that read, Lorraine Church 1879-1899. Michael Church Jr. 1897-1899. Beloved wife and son.  
  
Leo : Sweetheart. Hey, sleepyhead-  
Leo couldn't speak because his throat suddenly felt tight. Phoebe, Prue and Wendy vanquished Damon, and the victims were all set free, minus memory of their capture and captivity.  
Piper : Ummm… Leo? Hey! (smiles) You're back.  
Leo : (brushes her hair away from her forehead) So are you. Let me heal this bump, ok?  
Piper : No. We'll put an ice pack on it like normal people do. I like us normal.  
  
Piper : Ouch! Easy on that ice pack, sweetie.  
Leo : I told you I should just heal it.  
Piper : I said no.  
Leo : Fine, fine.   
Piper : So, let's try this again. Missed me? (saw the look in his eyes) Ok, wrong question. Hey, Prue, what's that?  
The tape plays and they saw Leo flirting with Reena.  
Phoe : Ooooh.  
Leo : You're so much more beautiful than that, mommy.  
Piper : Thanks.  
Leo : Hey, what's that?  
Prue : Michael. He's been serenading Piper.  
Phoe : Hmm… Leo won't ordinarily act rude to Piper, so that's what he became. Why did you suddenly turn out head over heels and brazen with her?  
Michael : Because I will never move in on Leo's woman.  
Leo : Right!  
Michael : Fine, I'm shy around women I admire, so I got confident.  
Phoe : Woohoo! What do you say, Leo?  
Leo : Nothing. What am I supposed to do, act jealous? She's mine.  
The doorbell rings.  
Phoe : I'll get it. (opens the door) Wendy! Come in.  
Wendy sits down and burst into tears.  
Wendy : I'm going away. I'll move away and live a normal life. I don't want to see Richard again.  
Michael : Umm. Wendy. You do realize that we can find anyone with our minds.  
Wendy : We had an agreement. We will never try to contact each other again. We have to lead other lives now. (sobs) Do you people realize how terrible falling in love with your whitelighter is? (Leo's hand squeezes Piper's) I have to leave.  
Piper stands up.  
Piper : I'll show you out.   
After leading Wendy to the door, Piper goes directly upstairs. Prue motions to Leo to follow.  
Phoe : You know, Michael, you could be a singing sensation.  
Prue : I can take all your pics for you. We'll launch you to stardom.  
Phoe : And Piper was a good choice, but she's taken. How about someone younger huh?  
  
Leo knocks on their bedroom door and enters. He saw her standing by the window. Without saying a word, he opens his arms and she walks forward. They wrap their arms around each other.  
Piper : After all this I'm still madly in love with you.   
Leo : Same here.  
Piper : We're crazy, aren't we?  
Leo : Yes, Piper, we are.  
Piper : Then I hope we never become sane again. I love you, Leo.  
Leo : And I love you, Piper.  
  



	5. The Promise

Leo knocks on their bedroom door and enters. He saw her standing by the window. Without saying a word, he opens his arms and she walks forward. They wrap their arms around each other.  
Piper : After all this I'm still madly in love with you.   
Leo : Same here.  
Piper : We're crazy, aren't we?  
Leo : Yes, Piper, we are.  
Piper : Then I hope we never become sane again. I love you, Leo.  
Leo : And I love you, Piper.  
Piper : We're supposed to get married tomorrow, aren't we?  
Leo : Yes.   
Piper : Are you excited?  
Leo : I've waited lifetimes for this.  
Piper : And I know that's not a figure of speech.  
Leo : If there ever was a best incarnation, I'd say this was it. (bends to kiss her)  
Piper : I wonder how Phoebe did in the preparation. She and Prue insisted on keeping their arrangements secret.  
They hear the phone ring. After a few minutes, Phoebe knocks on the door.  
Phoe : Hey guys, whatever the night's led you up to doing, you'd better stop it right now 'coz I need to speak with you!  
Leo chuckles, and slackens the embrace.  
Piper : Door's open, Phoebe. We're general patronage in here. As always.  
Phoe : Right. (grins and enters the room) That's why my niece or nephew's already on the way.  
Piper : So what did you need to tell us, Pheebs?  
Phoe : Oh yeah! You two can't get married tomorrow.  
Leo : Excuse me?  
Phoe : Someone bungled up. We've moved the wedding to the day after.  
Piper : Well, I'm sure that's fine, isn't it, Leo?  
Leo : I've already waited decades, haven't I? What's a day more?  
Piper : There. So, you can go away now, Pheebs. Leo and I need to be alone.  
Phoe : Umm… actually Piper, I'm also here to remind you two that Leo has to go up by morning. You two can't see each other for a day before the wedding. So enjoy the night. Bubye!  
After Phoebe has closed the door…  
Leo : Aunt Phoebe's pretty strict.  
Piper : You know, I think she's almost as excited about this as we are.  
Leo : I hope so. That way we can be sure she's not planning on doing away with me or something.  
Piper : What're you talking about? Pheebs loves you!  
Leo : But do you remember when I ate her granolas? She would've hunted me down except for the trouble with the doctor.  
Piper smiles a bittersweet smile.  
Leo : You do realize that it was his own choice, don't you? Whatever happened to him began because of his obsession.  
Piper : I know that. I just can't get over the fact that I could have done something to prevent it. (looks at him) Thank you for being there afterwards. I needed someone to hold me.  
Leo : Come on. Let me hold you again. For me. (They sit on the bed. Then they lie down side by side) You're my whole life, Piper.  
Piper : You're mine too. Can you believe it's just been two years? It feels like eternity that we've known each other.  
Leo : But it has been an eternity. You just don't remember most of it.  
Piper : I do remember when I first saw you though.   
Leo : I was attracted to you from the very first moment. And then I remembered that I wasn't supposed to. But it was already too late. I've already fallen in love with you. Maybe it's been too late the moment you were born. After all, I've already loved you in one or another lifetime, right?  
Piper : I wish I could remember everything.  
Leo : It's better you didn't. It's not all pretty.  
Piper : But you remember them. Were they painful?  
Leo : Some of them were.  
Piper : Share them with me. Maybe it will ease.   
Leo : No.  
Piper : I was there too.  
Leo : There's a reason why you don't remember. And I'd rather the past be forgotten.  
Piper : You'll tell me when you're ready?  
Leo : I promise. I need to gather up strength enough to do it. Just like you had to gather enough courage to ask me out to the movies the first time.  
Piper : (smiles) I thought you were going to turn me down.  
Leo : By that time I was head over heels I didn't dare.  
Piper : I'm so glad you didn't end up with Phoebe.  
Leo : Me too. No offense to your sister, but I think the stars would have gone crazy over that!  
Piper : Leo, do you remember what it was like the first time?  
Leo : You think I'd ever forget?  
Piper : I have a confession.  
Leo : What is it?  
Piper : I froze you.  
Leo : You've frozen me a lot of times, Pipe. Tell me you don't mean… 'then'.   
Piper : I meant 'then.'  
Leo is speechless, then chuckles.  
Leo : Sometimes you just take me by surprise. (presses a kiss in her hair) And whenever you do that, it occurs to me again why I love you so much.  
Piper is silent. Leo doesn't speak because he knew she was going to say something. He waited.  
Piper : I wish we never had to part like that. We wasted so much time.  
Leo : Everything happens for a reason. When Phoebe found out about me, she told me that our relationship needed a miracle to survive.  
Piper : I'm sorry it took me so long to realize what miracle that was.  
Leo : It's always been in your heart. That's what matters.  
Piper : But you could have died.  
Leo : I didn't. You discovered for yourself just in time.  
Piper : That was the most difficult moment I had to face.  
Leo : Harder than when Mark said goodbye?  
Piper : (leaned on one elbow to look down on him) How did you learn about Mark?  
Leo : I'm your whitelighter remember?  
Piper : I—  
Leo : I know. He touched a very special place in your heart. But what you felt for him would never parallel what you feel for me. I know that. I know what soul mates are, Pipe. That's why although it hurt me when you were with Dan, I knew with all my heart you'd never feel about him the way you do about me. I was just scared you'd make the same mistake you committed in the past.  
Piper : But that's over and done with. I'm with you now. No power on earth can tear us apart. I chose you because you're ingrained in my soul. Come on, let's get some sleep. You're leaving early tomorrow, or Aunt Phoebe will have to drag you out by the hair on your nape.  
They close their eyes as they lay there, cuddling on Piper's bed.  
Piper : What will I do without you?  
Leo : I can't live without you, Piper. I'm glad we're finally moving to this.  
Piper : Promise me you'll always put the safety of innocents and your job above everything. It's what lies in your nature, Leo. Don't go against it. No matter what.  
Leo : I promise that whatever I do, I'll be true to myself.  
Piper : Love you.  
Leo : I love you.  
  
  
Morning  
  
Piper and Leo enter the kitchen to find both Prue and Phoebe already there having breakfast. Phoebe had a huge grin on her face.  
Phoe : Nice night?  
Piper : It was our most intense evening yet.  
Prue : You two were pretty quiet. What did you do, play checkers?  
Leo : No , Prue. (smiles) We talked.  
Phoebe's face fell.  
Phoe : The night before you're supposed to stay apart and you talked? Piper, Piper… When will you ever learn. This does not smack good on my reputation. My sister is… TIMID.  
Piper : I am far from timid.  
Leo : We just happen to believe that talking is the best way to spend last night. Hey, sweetheart, I gotta go. Have to talk to them. (kisses her full on the lips) I promise to be back in time for the wedding though.  
Piper : Just you try to stand me up.  
Phoe : Oh no, you don't! After everything Prue and I have gone through, even if Piper forgave you for the best reason in the world—  
Prue : We'll kill you.  
Leo : I"ll remember that.   
Leo orbs up.  
Leo : You called, wise ones? (grinning)  
Them : In a bright mood, aren't we?  
Leo : I'd invite you to my wedding, but I'm sure you have no wish to take part in a ceremony that shatters all your rules.  
Them : That's what we wanted to talk to you about.  
Leo : The rules again?  
Them : We cannot permit you to marry her.  
Leo : I thought you understood.  
Them : But there is still something left for you to prove.  
Leo : I've proven time and again how dedicated I am to our cause. I've proven how much I love her.   
Them : That's where this all started. When you fell in love with her, you threw all you've learned from us away.  
Leo : We're having a baby.   
Them : What is written is written, Leo. Everything happens for a reason.   
Leo : What does that mean? That our child will serve a purpose in your schemes?  
Them : Everyone does. Even you. Especially you.   
Leo : Then tell me. What more proof do you need?  
Them : That's what we have decide. In the meantime, we have decided to take away your powers. You can look at it as some more of that time with her you so desperately seek. No jobs for you for the next week or so. The moment you orb into the Manor, we take away your powers.  
  
Manor  
  
Prue : Hey, honey, what is it?  
Piper : My back is killing me. It's been like this since last night.  
Phoe : You should've told Leo. He'd have taken care of it. What's a whitelighter boyfriend for anyway?  
Piper : I couldn't have done that. And I don't want him to worry. Maybe I should stop by my doctor later this afternoon and have a check-up.  
Leo : Hey. (orbs in behind Prue)  
Prue chokes on her coffee.  
Prue : Don't do that!  
Leo : Sorry.  
Piper : Hey, honey. What are you doing back so soon?  
Phoe : Have a seat.  
Leo sits down with the sisters.  
Leo : I have news. They've forbidden me from marrying Piper until they give me leave to do so. They've taken my powers until that time.  
Piper : What?! How long would that be?   
Leo : I have no idea. (seeing the look on her face) Look at me, Piper. A wedding is a piece of paper. But a marriage is another thing. We've always been married. From the very first. Do you understand that? (She nods) We'll get through this the way we've gotten over everything else. Remember when you sacrificed your freedom for mine? Didn't we resolve that and came out of that whole chapter in our lives better and stronger? This is just like that.  
Piper : (whispers) Or like the time when not even Phoebe or Prue could tell who between the two Pipers I really was. But we had a connection, and you could easily tell which one I was.  
Phoebe bit her lip. She had cancellations to do. Tons of them. But Prue could help her with that. Right now, although Leo was trying to look strong, she knew he was as upset as Piper was.  
Phoe : When we thought you were gone, it was the most moving thing I ever saw. Leo promised that he would wait for you to live again. Then you would try to make it work. I never though a man was capable of feeling that height of emotion.  
Leo : No matter what, Piper. As long as we're together, we'll be happy.  
Piper smiles at Leo and then shakes her head.   
Piper : Hey, you two have somewhere to go to, right?  
Prue : Phoebe has a class in two hours and I have a shoot.  
Phoe : But we need to make some cancellations first.  
Leo : Hey, what's wrong? You look a little pale.  
Piper : Just come of the uncomfortable stuff you experience when you're in your first trimester, I guess.  
Leo : We'd better have that checked.  
Piper : I will. But Ben called. There's some trouble with the sound system. I have to go to P3 to check it out. I hope it's not too big a problem. I have no money to get a whole new set installed.  
Leo : I'll go. You rest here. I'll be back as soon as I can and we can go to the doctor's together.  
Piper : What if I go with you to P3 and we go directly to the doctor's afterward?  
Leo : I really hope you'll rest here.  
Piper : Oh ok.  
Phoe : Hey, I'm all set to go.  
Prue : Already?  
Phoe : Yup. I only had to use some charm. And I've got a lot of those, don't I?  
Prue : Sure do, Pheebs.  
Phoe : Okay so… bye.  
Piper : Take care, okay?  
Prue : Don't worry about us. Worry about you. Call me if you need anything, ok?  
Leo : I'll leave with them. Wait for me here. Get some more sleep.  
Piper : I will. Bubye.  
Piper closes the door and walks to the couch. She falls asleep there. An hour later she gets up. The cramping was getting worse. She makes a hot water bottle and covers it with a towel. She presses it against her belly and her back to ease the pain. Soon, she's already biting her lip and gasping. She walks towards the living room. She stops and groans. She looks down and is surprised to see blood pooling at her feet. She grabs onto a chair and calls 911.  
  
  
Library  
  
Linda: You have to help me, Phoebe. I wasn't able to do it last night. Spencer was.. you know.  
Phoe : Ohhh.. Linda, you are sooo the luckiest girl in this school. Spencer Malloy!  
Linda : Yeah, am I not?  
Phoe : Ok, Ok. Stop it. You have to do your paper.  
Linda : Lemme see yours.  
Phoe : Sure. (grabs her bag and shuffles in it) I cannot believe I left it! How could I have done such a stupid thing? (checks her watch) Okay, an hour before deadline. I can rush home and grab my paper and arrive here on time.  
Linda : Good luck, Phoebe.  
Phoe : Thanks, Lin. And I hope you can finish your essay on time too.  
  
On the way home, Phoebe has a nagging feeling that it was a good thing she left her paper at home. Her cab stops in front of the manor and she is shocked to find paramedics arriving at the same time she was.  
Phoe : Hey, sir, what is it? What are you doing here?  
Paramedic : We received a call from Miss Halliwell about an emergency.   
Another Pmedic: Miss Halliwell! Miss Halliwell! She's not answering, Ray.  
Paramedic : Try again. (to Phoebe) Do you know of any way we can get in?  
Phoe : Sure. I'm—Uhh—It's my house. I'm Phoebe Halliwell. Here are my keys.  
Paramedic : Good. Hey, Lyle. (throws the keys to him) Open it.  
Phoe : What was it? Did she say what was wrong?  
The door opened and they all rushed in, leaving Phoebe to follow.  
Paramedic : (called out) A possible miscarriage.   
Phoebe stands shocked at the threshold.   
Phoe : Oh my—Piper!   
Piper is lying unconscious on the living room floor.   
A Paramedic : We have to ask you to move, Miss Halliwell.  
Lyle : What's her name?  
Ray : Piper Halliwell.   
Lyle : Piper? Piper, can you hear me? (Focuses the flashlight on her eyes) Piper? Ok, we're bringing her in now.  
The paramedics lay her on a gurney and Phoebe watches, crying.   
Phoe : I'm going with you.  
Ray : Come on, Miss Halliwell.  
  
P3  
  
Leo is on the stage checking the different wires on the stereos and amps.  
Ben : Hey, Leo!  
Leo : Yeah?  
Ben : Telephone for you.  
Leo : Is it Piper?  
Ben : Think it's Phoebe. She sounds frantic, man. Hurry it up.  
Leo runs over to the phone.  
Leo : Phoebe. Yeah. It's fine. What? Where? I'll be right there. (puts the phone down) I have to go, man.   
Ben : What happened?  
Leo : Piper's in the hospital. I have to leave. Now.  
  
Hospital  
  
Piper opens her eyes and looks around. Leo was sitting beside her, sleeping with his head beside her hand. She touches his cheek.  
Leo : (voice hoarse)Hey, you're awake.  
Piper : So are you.   
Leo : How are you feeling?  
Piper : (smiles a little) Like I just got run over by an eighteen-wheeler.  
Leo : I can't believe they took my powers and this happened. I can't even take the pain away.  
Piper : It's alright. Did you talk to the doctor?  
Leo : Yes.  
Piper : How's the baby? Will it be ok?  
Leo : Piper, look at me.  
Piper meets his eyes and stares at it for a long time. Then her own eyes begin to water and she looks away.  
Leo : Sweetheart, the baby's gone. (She doesn't answer him.) We'll get through this. There'll be others. We always get through the bad stuff when we're together, don't we? Why don't you look at me, Pipe? Answer me.  
Phoebe enters the room.  
Phoe : Hey, you're awake. (sits on her bed)  
Piper continues to stare out the window.  
Phoe : You okay, Pipe?  
Piper : (whispers) Just swell, Phoebe.  
Phoebe looks askance at Leo. He shakes his head. She immediately stands up.  
Phoe : Well, you know what? We're gonna be able to go home later this afternoon after the doctor checks on you again.  
Leo : That's great, Phoebe. I'm sure Piper will rest easier at the manor. Have you talked to Prue yet?  
Phoe : Yeah. She's been here for a couple of hours. She's just talking to the doctor right now. She'll be along—  
Prue enters the room.  
Prue : Piper, honey. (Piper doesn't turn to look at her. She looks questioningly at Leo.) Honey, I know what happened must be terrible. I understand you. I know you have to hide inside yourself. But you have to speak to us sometimes so we know you're still with us.  
Leo : Maybe we should leave her alone for a while.  
Phoe : No, Leo. You stay with her.  
Piper takes the remote from the table beside her bed and turns on the television.  
Phoe : Or maybe we could all stay here. Prue and I can stay on the couch. Why don't you lie down on the other bed, Leo?  
Leo : I'll just sit beside Piper.  
Piper chuckles softly at the antics on tv.  
  
  
A few days later  
  
Piper : Hey come on you guys! Breakfast's getting cold.  
Phoe : Wow!  
Prue : So Pheebs, what did you get on your paper?  
Piper : Did she still accept it?  
Phoe : I got a B+. Not bad, I thought.  
Prue : Go, Pheebs. Looks like you're gonna finish this time.  
Phoe : Hey, Leo! Check it out. Piper made us a huge breakfast.  
Leo : This is nice.  
Piper : Have a seat, sweetie. I'll get you all some orange juice. Milk for you, Leo?  
Leo : I'll have whatever everyone's having.  
Piper could feel Leo watching her every move.  
Piper : Taste good?  
Phoe : Definitely.  
Prue : So, I'm gonna have to leave you guys again. Two days, maybe three.  
Piper : Wow, Prue. You're really taking your new job seriously.  
Phoe : Oh, Pipe. It's totally not a job.  
Prue : It is so a job. I'm taking pictures for the Baywatch Hawaii feature.  
Piper : Oh, Prudence, that is so not a job!  
Phoe : I told you.  
Piper : Hey hurry it up, why don't you? Phoebe, you'll be late.  
Phoe : Yeah, yeah. (makes a hurried sandwich) I'll take this with me, ok? I can't get enough of this. Bye guys.  
Piper : And you, Prue?  
Prue : Yup. Gotta leave. See you, you two.  
Piper begins clearing the table.  
Leo : Have you had your breakfast already?  
Piper : Nah. I'm not hungry.  
Leo : You're killing yourself, you know.  
Piper : What? I happen to have eaten a large dinner last night.  
Leo : When you partied til morning at P3.  
Piper : Right.  
Leo : I meant you're killing yourself by pretending to be something you're not. You haven't even cried for the baby, Piper.  
Piper : You told me so yourself, don't you? Everything happens for a reason. I've accepted that.  
Leo : Have you?  
Piper : Look. What do you want me to do? I'll do it. Do you want me to yell? To cry?  
Leo : I don't want you to do anything that's against your nature, Piper. Remember yourself telling me that?  
But Piper has only begun. She'd stored everything in her heart for days.  
Piper : Do you want me to cry foul for this happening? I don't even believe right now that there isn't a baby in here! (she points to her belly) Sometimes I can even feel butterfly flutterings when I know it isn't possible because the baby's dead! I wanted that baby, Leo! More than you'll ever know. And crying's not enough to comfort me. (But she's already crying)  
Leo : I wanted the baby too. (embraces her) And you know I'm here so we can comfort each other. I just didn't want you crying inside and keeping your pain to yourself. Do you think we can get over this?  
Piper : (nods) As long as we're together, didn't you say? As long as we have each other, we can get through anything.  
Leo kisses the top of her head.   
Leo : I'll never let us be apart again. Speaking of which… I have a surprise for you.  
Piper : (wipes her tears away) Really? What is it?  
Leo : Come on, you'll find out soon enough. (leads her to the stairs)   
Piper : Leo, honey, I don't like surprises very much.  
Leo : I'm crossing my fingers right now. I hope you'll like it.  
They climb up the stairs and stop over at Piper's room. Leo sits her down on a chair and brushes her hair. He opens her dresser drawer and clips her hair at the nape. Then he brushes his and puts on another shirt.  
Piper : Leo, what's going on?  
Leo kisses her on the lips without answering her.  
Leo : Come on.  
Piper, curious, follows him. They get to the door of the attic.   
Leo : Now close your eyes.  
Piper looks at him questioningly but does as he asked. He opens the door and walks her in. The fragrance hit her almost at once. She could feel the softness of a carpet on the floor.  
Leo : Open them.  
Piper gasps at how the attic looked like. There were soft lights on the corners or the room. The walls were covered with pastel cloth. What she thought was a carpet was actually a thick layer of petals on the floor. On one side of the room, there was a flower-covered arch. A table sat a little further and there was a cross and a Bible.   
Piper : Leo.  
Leo : (pulls her to the stand beneath the arch) Piper, I know you want us to be married, but because of elements we can't control, they won't let us. But a marriage comes in many forms. Now I want to ask you before Him, if you will promise to always be my wife in every way, for all eternity. I want you to tell me if you are willing to swear our lives to each other with only the two of us, and Him as our witness.  
Piper : (smiles radiantly at him) I never thought I had a dream wedding until now. This is it, Leo.  
Leo : Does that mean you will?  
Piper : (nods) You've made me the happiest woman in the world. It doesn't really matter now if we're registered. It'd even be harder because technically, you don't exist. (grins)  
Leo : So come on and let's get married, no scripts, no nothing. We'll speak from here. (pointing to her heart)  
Piper : Sounds good to me.  
  
Hospital  
  
Leo : Wait here, ok? I'll go check if we can move our appointment earlier.  
Piper : Sure. Sometimes it's hard when traffic's a breeze, don't you think? Look at all the time in our hands.  
Leo : Don't move. Be right back.  
Piper : I won't.  
When Leo left, Piper saw a room with a clear glass window. It was the nursery. She walked towards it. There were four babies inside. She bit her lip and tapped on the window. One of the babies was awake. She watched the movements of the tiny hands and feet. She could feel herself wanting to cry, but she wouldn't let herself. Then she felt arms encircle her from behind.  
Leo : Pipe.  
Piper : Hey.  
Leo : You can cry, you know.  
Piper : The point being?  
Leo : Crying's good sometimes.   
Piper : Maybe at home I will. Not now. So what did they say?  
Leo : We have to wait a few more minutes. Someone else miscalculated time and just arrived. They were supposed to be here in an hour.  
Piper : Okay.  
Leo : Want to sit in the waiting room?  
They sit side by side while waiting for their turn.  
Nurse : Miss Halliwell? There's something left blank in your form. Could you come here for a while please?  
Leo : Stay here. I'll take care of it.  
Piper : Thanks.  
Someone sat beside Piper.  
Lady : Hello.  
Piper : Hello.  
Lady : Having your baby checked?  
Piper : No, no. I'm not pregnant. Not anymore.  
Lady : Oh, I thought you were. I saw you looking at the nursery earlier.   
Piper : I was just… looking. I lost mine.  
Lady : You know… I can help you.  
Piper : How?  
Lady : I can give you your baby back.  
Piper : That's impossible.  
Lady : After everything you've seen and known the last two years you still believe that?  
Piper : What do I have to do?  
Lady : Take this when you get home. (hands her a black pill)  
Piper : This is supposed to bring back my baby?  
Lady : Not instantly. But it will help you gather enough strength for the child. Once you've stored enough energy away for it, it'll come back.  
Piper : (gives it back) I don't think so. There are some things we just have to accept. Even the impossible.  
Lady : Oh, ok. I just thought you might want to see your daughter grow up. (stands up)  
Piper : Wait! It was a girl?  
Lady : A very sweet girl.  
Piper looks towards Leo and sees him coming towards them.  
Lady : (sees Leo too) She would have had both your features.  
Piper : Okay, give it to me.  
  
  
Kitchen  
  
Phoe : So anyway, I figured there's nothing wrong with saying yes. After all, I'm not seeing anybody.  
Piper stands with her back to them. She takes the pill. Almost instantly, her eyes flash with fire. Then they returned to normal.  
Piper : He's Linda's ex, Phoebe.  
Leo : That is… a bit foul.  
Phoe : I told you, they've broken up.  
Leo : Last night.  
They all sit down to eat.  
Phoe : Ok, big brother. What would you have done if you were me?  
Leo : I'd say no.  
Phoe : Even if he's been your crush for so long?  
Leo : Yup.  
Piper : Isn't he nice?  
Phoebe shakes her head.   
Phoe : Piper, would you mind passing the potatoes.  
Piper : Here.  
The moment their skins touched, Phoebe could feel Piper draining her. Surprised she looked at Piper. Phoebe saw her eyes glowing with fire. She immediately pulls her hand away. Piper's eyes return to normal.  
Piper : What is it, Pheebs?  
Phoebe : I just remembered I'm on a diet. I'm finished. Would you two mind if I go on upstairs now? There's something I have to look into.  
Piper : Of course not. You go on up.  
Phoebe gets to the attic and hurriedly opens the BOS. She rifles through and scans the pages that seemed to interest her. And then she stops at a page.  
Phoe : Bingo! (she reads the page carefully and whispers) Oh no. (reads on) No, it can't be. No…  
  
Morning  
  
Leo : Phoebe! Phoebe! Have you seen your sister?  
Phoe : Wasn't she in your room?  
Leo : She was gone when I woke up.  
Phoe : What? We have to find her. (runs to her room and back out carrying her coat) Hurry up.  
Leo : Phoebe, don't you think this is a bit… well… overboard? I'm sure there's a pretty good explanation.  
Phoe : You don't understand—  
Piper comes into the house.  
Phoe : Pipe! Where've you been?  
Piper : I've been out walking. I was at the park and then I just walked around. Is something wrong, Pheebs? You look flushed.  
Leo : Phoebe was just worried about you. She was on her way out to look for you.  
Piper : I see. (touches her and Phoe jerks away) What is it, honey? You've a slight fever. Sit down on the couch and I'll get you some hot milk.  
Phoebe sits on the couch and turns on the tv.  
News : Very late breaking event. Twelve kids were rushed this morning at San Francisco Memorial after a seeming epidemic of flu. All twelve kids were playing at the Northeast portion of the park today and by late morning, all complained of headache and tiredness. Two of the kids are in critical condition after dehydrating.  
Phoebe looks at Leo.  
Phoe : Pipe! Piper, what part of the park were you in this morning?  
Piper : (from the kitchen) Ummm.. I dunno. Somewhere east I think.  
Piper takes the milk to Phoebe.  
Leo : How did your walk go?  
Piper : Well—It's silly but… I couldn't remember half of it. There must be something wrong. Leo, we should go to the hospital sometime.  
Leo : I'll take you.  
Phoebe : Leo, there's something I want to show you upstairs. Maybe you can be a handyman again and fix it for us?  
Leo : Sure Pheebs. Why don't you stay here, Piper?  
Piper : Sure. Go on up.  
Phoebe and Leo are at the attic.  
Leo : I know there's nothing wrong here, Phoebe. What did you find out when you checked the BoS then?  
Phoe : Leo, it's bad. Piper's going to keep hurting innocents unless we stop her.  
Leo : And we need Prue here to be able to do it?  
Phoe : Prue can't do anything about it.  
Leo : What are you talking about?  
Phoe : Piper has turned into some sort of vampire.  
Leo : You're kidding.  
Phoe : When she touched me yesterday I could feel her skin absorbing my energy. And I had a fever.  
Leo : Coincidence.  
Phoe : You suppose her eyes glowing with fire is part of that too? What happened to me happened to those twelve children in the park today, Leo.  
Leo : It's impossible. I can't even begin to picture it.  
Phoe : Have you ever heard of Rogue? Don't laugh. It's something like that. Piper can't control it. When her eyes change, she is being overcome by a force stronger than she is.  
Leo : How did this happen?  
Phoe : She must have.. I don't know…  
Leo : If you can't even fix your story then this isn't—this isn't true, Phoebe.  
Piper : Actually, it is. (standing at the door)  
Phoe : Piper!  
Piper : What should be done, Phoebe?  
Phoe : I still have to research, look for ways. I'm sure the way in the Book of Shadows is not the only way.  
Piper : Phoebe, there isn't time. I'm hurting innocents. What does the Book of Shadows suggest?  
Phoe : Execution.  
Leo : Phoebe, I'm telling you—  
Piper : So be it.  
Phoe : What? Piper, I don't understand. You have to help us find a way to get rid of this without having to sacrifice you.  
Piper : This was my fault, Phoebe.   
Phoe : The BoS says that the people affected usually trade in for something else. What did you want, Piper?  
Piper smiles at Leo and walks towards him.  
Piper : I wanted the baby back. I didn't know of the consequences. I didn't think. All I knew was that the baby will be returned to me when I have gathered enough energy for it. I never thought I'd be taking it from others.   
Phoe : The book says that if you don't take energy from others until you've had enough, the force will take it from you.  
Piper : I'm trying to keep it under control. I can't let myself harm others. This has to stop.  
Leo : Take from me, Piper.   
Piper : This is my problem, Leo.  
Leo : (grabs her hand and presses it against his cheek) Take it from me, Piper! I'm strong. You can't let it drain you.  
Piper's eyes begin to glow but she suddenly shakes herself out of it. She pulls her hand away.  
Piper : No more, Leo. No more. You have to end this. You promised me.  
Leo : I don't know what I have to do.  
Piper : You have to kill me, Leo.  
Leo : (eyes blazing) Are you crazy? No!  
Phoe : It's the only way in the Book. I'll find another way! Just don't give up, Piper.  
Piper : You made me a promise, Leo. This is beyond us. You have to remember and do what you promised. Put the life of innocents and our job on top of it all. It's what is true to you.   
Piper closes her eyes and appears to be struggling with the force inside her. She opens her eyes and they are red.  
Piper : (different voice) I'm hungry. I need more energy. (closes her eyes and returns to normal) It's draining me, Leo. You have to do it while I can still keep it at bay. If I'm too weak to stop it, it will kill others. Remember what you're meant to be, Leo. (her knees give way)  
Leo catches her and takes her to her room. He puts her on the bed. She looked to be in pain, and he could tell that the force inside her was taking all her strength away.  
Leo : I can't believe this is happening. We were so happy in this room only a week ago.  
Piper : Well (Whispering) you know what they say about too much happiness, don't you? Don't trust fate.  
Leo : Piper, I will never do that to you.  
Piper : It's a simple matter of doing what you've done before to enemies, Leo. Don't think of me as Piper. Think of me as evil that has to be vanquished. Because in time that's what I'll be.  
Leo : Phoebe will come up with some other way.  
Piper : We'll hope so. But if she doesn't, I want you to remember that promise. I want you to be true to yourself.  
Leo : I don't think I can let you go. We're supposed to be getting over anything as long as we're together.  
Piper : Together. That's always been our key word, hasn't it? You should probably find another now.  
A knock on the door.  
Leo : Come in, Phoebe. What did you find out?  
The moment Phoebe stepped in, both Leo and Piper knew that it was time. Her eyes were red-rimmed.  
Phoe : Nothing.  
Suddenly, Leo's hands start glowing an odd green light.  
Phoe : They're giving you back your powers to heal her.  
Piper : No, Phoebe.  
Leo : It's the test. A green light. They want to see if I can put my job before anything.  
Piper : You can, Leo.  
Phoe : What? What? No. You don't mean that.  
Piper : Phoebe, come here. Sit by my bed. I have to talk to you about something.   
Phoebe reluctantly does as told.  
Piper : Pheebs, there are choices and there are choices. We've done a lot of good, and for that I'm thankful. You're a capable young woman. Unfortunately, this thing is bigger than we are. It's beyond us. There's nothing more you or I or Prue or even Leo can do. Now, I want you to go downstairs and stay there until Leo tells you it's okay to come up.  
Phoe : (crying) I want to be here.  
Piper : I don't. (Piper suddenly closes her eyes and fights inside herself) Get out, Phoebe. Now. Please. I don't want you here in case…  
Leo : Go, Phoebe.  
Phoe : Leo, I don't—  
Leo : For your sister.  
Phoebe runs out and down the stairs. Leo turns back to Piper, who's been overcome again. She stood up.  
Piper : (different voice) Let me feed. (moves to touch him) You wanted me to touch you earlier, didn't you? You pressed my hand to your cheek. You don't know how it feels to press close to another flesh and be kept from absorbing. (suddenly returns to normal and falls back on the bed)  
Leo : Piper. Piper.  
Piper : It's getting more often. You have to do it now, Leo, before I hurt anyone else.  
Leo : I don't want to.  
Piper : That would disappoint me, Leo. I thought we'd already agreed.  
Leo : We agreed that I would not let innocents be hurt if I can help it. You're innocent.  
Piper : Slowly being overcome, Leo. Do you want to see me turn evil? I don't. Please, Leo, you have the power to stop this. (moans) It hurts so much.  
Leo watches Piper and feels helpless in view of her pain. He lifts his trembling hands over her and they begin glowing. Piper opens her eyes and he sees that they are red.  
Piper : (different voice) Don't you love me anymore? Why are you doing this? Don't hurt me. I was only thinking of our baby. If you do this, there would be no chance for us to ever be together again, to have the little children we've always dreamed off.  
Leo stares at her and begins to move his hands away.   
Leo : I can't.  
Then Piper returns.  
Piper : Do it, Leo. Don't break your promise.  
Leo's hands tremble over her and begin to take her life. He could see her pain and almost stops. Piper struggles to breathe. She opens her eyes a last time and whispers to him.  
Piper : You'll always be my angel. (slips off)  
  
  
The light in Leo's hands fade out. He touches her cheek.  
Leo : I've done what you asked, Pipe, but I haven't fulfilled my promise yet. This isn't being true to myself. I told you I can't live like this.  
Phoebe bursts into the room.  
Leo : Premonition, Phoebe?  
Phoe : Is she—  
Leo : Yes.  
Phoebe covers her mouth with her left hand and sits on the bed.  
Phoe : Bye, Piper. (looks towards Leo) Leo! What are you doing? Are you crazy?  
Leo : I'm being true to myself, Phoebe, just like I told your sister.  
Phoe : Stop that!  
Leo began to feel faint, but he held his glowing hands to his head. He started to fall down.  
Leo : Piper (whispers) wait for me.  
Phoebe runs towards him as he falls to the floor. Leo faintly heard her voice. It grew smaller and smaller.  
Phoe : Leo! Leo, come back! Don't do this, Leo!  
  
Leo was standing in a white, white expanse.   
Leo : Piper! Piper!  
Piper : Leo? What are you doing here?  
He runs to her and she begins to run towards him too. He meant to take her into his arms, but suddenly, grills shot up from the floor and separated them. Only their hands could go through the bars.  
Piper : Leo?  
Leo : I couldn't live without you.  
Piper : What's happening?  
Michael appears behind Leo.  
Piper : Michael?  
Leo : What are you doing here?  
Michael : I came to get you.  
Leo : Haven't I done enough for the Founders? Why won't they let me rest?  
Michael : I'm sorry, Leo. Piper, you have to go.  
Piper : No. Leo.  
Michael : It's what's supposed to be.  
Leo : How long…  
Michael : Come on.  
Leo looked back at Piper, but she was already floating away from him.  
  
Them : You've failed.  
Leo : I did what I had to do. Not for you, not for my powers. I did it because of her. She didn't deserve to suffer that way.  
Them : It was an utter waste of everything we had to make happen.  
Leo : What do you mean?  
Them : You did the right thing, but did you have to take your life as well? This is insane. You had to be hardheaded and you try to test us too.  
Leo : I told you. I love her too much.  
Them : And we continue to tell you that it's forbidden. But you won't listen! Fine then. We're sending you back. Make your own mistakes.  
Leo : I took my life because I didn't want to stay there anymore. Not after that.  
Them : You still don't get it, do you? This was all a test. I thought you understood.   
Leo : What do you mean? You killed my baby.  
Them : This was a test.  
Leo : You had me kill her.  
Them : For your own good.  
Leo : And you tell me this was all a test. You want me to go back there and live knowing you took everything I loved away just to prove you had power over me? Is that it?  
Michael : Sorry to interrupt. Leo, you don't seem to—  
Leo : What do I have to do to get out of here? I have to go to Piper. Why won't you give me that at least to console me?  
Michael : Leo, it was a test. It was a reality created just for you.  
Leo's heads whips back to look at Michael.  
Leo : (softly) What did you say?  
Them : We're saying that you made your own bed. You can lie on it. We won't interfere anymore. As long as you do your job, we'll let you lead the life you want to lead.  
Leo found himself orbing into the manor, back to the same day when this all started.  
Leo : Hey. (orbs in behind Prue)  
Prue chokes on her coffee.  
Prue : Don't do that!  
Leo : Sorry.  
Piper : Hey, honey. What are you doing back so soon?  
Phoe : Have a seat.  
Leo sits down with the sisters.  
Leo : I wanted to take you to the hospital for a check up.  
Phoe : How did you—Were you eavesdropping on us?  
Leo : No.  
Piper : Then why do you want us to have a check-up?  
Leo : Humor me, ok?  
Phoe : But you're not supposed to see each other today. I told you last night. You're getting married tomorrow.  
Leo : Phoebe, if I believed in superstitions, they'd have been shattered decades ago. I've seen too much. Besides, there's no way bad luck's going our way now. So, can you get ready in an hour?  
Piper : (kisses him) Of course. (walks out of the kitchen then comes back) By the way, sweetie, I'm glad you came back. I don't know how you knew, but I was feeling kind of bad.  
Leo : I'll just check on the sound system at P3 later.  
Piper : (returns at once with a puzzled look on her face) How did you know Ben called?  
Leo : I think I'm catching on some of Phoebe's power.   
Piper : Okay! Love you. Wait here.  
  
Hospital  
  
Doctor : It's really very fortunate you were able to have your check-up today. Seems like we're experiencing a little trouble with the little one. I want you to take this, Piper. (hands her a pill)  
Leo : Let me see that first. (grabs he pill)  
Doctor : Umm.. ok… Why?  
Leo sees that the pill was white and looked harmless.  
Leo : Nothing. I just wanted to see everything Piper's taking. So, what do we have to do? I'm worried about her. She's a little pale. I'm very much afraid she might miscarry.  
Doctor : Well, fortunately, we were able to see her before. That pill is going to help ease her a lot. I recommend complete bedrest. Any spotting, no matter how minimal, you place a call to me. Rest, Piper, ok? No work for you for at least three days.  
Piper : Okay.  
Doctor : And no romping with the daddy in bed.  
Leo : What? (looking aghast)  
Piper : Leo. (giggles) Stop that.  
Leo : Tomorrow night's our wedding. Isn't there an exception for special cases like that?  
The doctor grins and shakes his head.  
Doctor : It seems like you've spent enough wedding nights already. What's a few days of rest?  
Leo : (reluctantly) Okay.  
Doctor : Leo was right to worry. You might have lost the baby if he hadn't brought you in. (fixes the monitor) You ready now?  
Piper : Yeah.  
Doctor : Remember, it's still too early for clear pictures. We will hear the heartbeat though.  
The heartbeat was strong and steady. Leo and Piper held hands as they watched the white blotches on the screen. It didn't matter that it was hardly recognizable as a baby. They both knew it was still there. Safe, sound and loved.  



	6. My Other Love

My Other Love

For All Eternity Series

Doctor : It's really very fortunate you were able to have your check-up today. Seems like we're experiencing a little trouble with the little one. I want you to take this, Piper. (hands her a pill)   
Leo : Let me see that first. (grabs the pill)   
Doctor : Umm.. ok Why?   
Leo sees that the pill was white and looked harmless.   
Leo : Nothing. I just wanted to see everything Piper's taking. So, what do we have to do? I'm worried about her. She's a little pale. I'm very much afraid she might miscarry.   
Doctor : Well, fortunately, we were able to see her before. That pill is going to help ease her a lot. I recommend complete bedrest. Any spotting, no matter how minimal, you place a call to me. Rest, Piper, ok? No work for you for at least three days.   
Piper : Okay.   
Doctor : And no romping with the daddy in bed.   
Leo : What? (looking aghast)   
Piper : Leo. (giggles) Stop that.   
Leo : Tomorrow night's our wedding night. Isn't there an exception for special cases like that?   
The doctor grins and shakes his head.   
Doctor : It seems like you've spent enough wedding nights already. What's a few days of rest?   
Leo : (reluctantly) Okay.   
Doctor : Leo was right to worry. You might have lost the baby if he hadn't brought you in. (fixes the monitor) You ready now?   
Piper : Yeah.   
Doctor : Remember, it's still too early for clear pictures. We will hear the heartbeat though.   
The heartbeat was strong and steady. Leo and Piper held hands as they watched the white blotches on the screen. It didn't matter that it was hardly recognizable as a baby. They both knew it was still there. Safe, sound and loved. 

Kitchen 

Piper : Bedrest? I can't believe I'm being ordered bedrest. Doesn't he know it's my big week?   
Leo : I'm guessing he doesn't, sweetheart.   
Piper : Leo, you do understand how inappropriate his advice is, don't you?   
Leo : Me? (sitting on a chair) I was just taken aback by his no romping bit, but other than that, I thought we should follow him without question.   
Piper : But what about P3? I was supposed to arrange a series of—   
Leo : What are sisters and lovers for? We'll take care of everything for you.   
Piper : Leo—   
Leo : Sit down, Piper. You don't want to lose the baby, do you?   
Piper : Of course not. (sits down on his lap) That's why I took the pill he gave me.   
Leo : That was to ease you. But remember what he said. You're still not completely safe. We'll be watching for any spotting or discomfort for the next few days. I'll be with you the whole time.   
Piper sticks her tongue at him.   
Piper : Like you can promise that. Your time isn't your own, Leo. It's the world's.   
Leo : Where do we put this?   
Piper takes the printed image of the baby and walks over to the refrigerator. She posts it on.   
Piper : Prue and Phoebe will flip over when they see this. (returns to sit on Leo's lap)   
Leo puts his arms around Piper's waist and places his hands over her belly.   
Leo : Getting bigger everyday, mommy.   
Piper : Yup. (puts her hands over his) So, Leo. May I ask you a question?   
Leo : Sure, Pipe. What is it?   
Piper : Tell me, once and for all, how was it that when you orbed in this morning, you knew what my sisters and I were talking about?   
Leo : I—   
Piper : No lying. Remember what you are.   
Leo : I had a dream.   
Piper : You had a dream and you only just remembered after you've orbed out?   
Leo : Something like that.   
Piper : Ok, I'm being nosy. I just think you've been hiding too much from me. You won't tell me our past lives. Now you won't tell me how you found out about how I was feeling.   
Leo : I have my ways, you know.   
Piper : Oh.   
Leo : Hey, don't sound hurt.   
Piper : I don't. I just thought—   
Phoebe enters the kitchen.   
Phoebe : I am counting five empty chairs and one overloaded. What's going on?   
Piper stands up.   
Piper : Guess what, Aunt Pheebs.   
Phoe : Guess? What? Aunt? You went to the doctor?   
Leo : Yes, we did.   
Phoe : Is everything ok?   
Piper : Uh! Don't even begin that line of thought.   
Phoe : Why?   
Leo : Never mind, Phoebe.   
Phoe : You'll tell me later, won't you, Leo?   
Leo : Don't I always? (grins)   
Piper : Hey!   
Phoe : It's for your own good.   
Piper : (makes a face) Now do you wanna see or do you two old ladies want to convene in the living room to chat?   
Phoe : I wanna see! I wanna see! What is it?   
Piper presents the picture on the fridge. Phoebe squints at it. She takes it and turns it over and over.   
Phoe : What on earth is this? Is this a galaxy?   
Leo : Think again.   
Phoe : (looks into the picture hard) Oh. Oh. Ohhh! It's my niece slash nephew but probably niece!   
Leo : Ok, Pheebs. We'll leave you alone with our little treasure down here. I'm taking your sister to bed.   
Phoe : Ehem. (laughing) What? You're taking her to bed? Technically there's no need, you know, Leo. (fans the picture) You already have this.   
Leo's face darkens. Piper giggles.   
Phoe : What did I say?   
Piper : Don't go there either. It's a sore spot for him.   
Phoe : Why? I'm thinking Leo won't be including that in our little talk later.   
Piper : He's—   
Leo : Come on, Piper.   
Piper : Bye, Pheebs!   
As they were climbing the stairs, Leo grabbed Piper from behind and pulled her against him.   
Leo : Old lady huh? I'll get you for that. (realizes that they were supposed to be hands off and corrects himself) In three days time!   
Phoebe heard their laughter all the way from the kitchen.   


The man walked quickly down the corridor after office hours. He had a briefcase in one hand and a bouquet of flowers on the other. Everyone looked at him as he passed.   
Woman : Goodnight, sir.   
He nods in her direction.   
Secretary : Sir! Sir!   
The man stops and turns around.   
Man : What is it, Jean?   
Jean : You forgot to sign the Cisneros deal.   
Man : Where's your pen? (signs the paper) I want the contracts on my desk by nine tomorrow.   
Jean : Yes, sir.   
Man : And Jean.   
Jean : Sir?   
Man : Get yourself a new office suit. That one's getting a little tiring to the eyes. Just bill it to me.   
Jean : (smiles and blushes) Thank you, sir. Goodnight.   
The man resumes his confident stride towards the elevator. Within a second of pressing it, it opens to admit him.   
Elevator Operator : Mr. Wyatt, sir. Pleasant evening.   
Wyatt : Pleasant evening, John.   
The metal doors slide close and the reflection was that of a man completely looking like Leo. 

Phoe : Let me get this straight. The doctor said no strenuous activities?   
Leo : Yes.   
Phoe : So you want me to tie her on the bed so she won't go to P3 for her Rave Week?   
Leo : Not tie, exactly. Restrain her, not necessarily physically.   
Phoe : And who will make the arrangements for the club?   
Leo : I'm thinking of doing that.   
Prue : How about me?   
Leo : You can follow-up on the bands.   
Phoe : What exactly are you planning to do for the club, Leo.   
Leo : I was thinking of decorating it with some shiny stuff. People liked that I my time.   
Phoe : Leo you were in the 40s.   
Leo : Bad idea?   
Phoe : You entertain Piper, and Prue and I will handly the Rave Week.   
Leo : Ok.   
Phoebe suddenly looks as if she were on the brink of some wonderful new discovery.   
Phoe : Aha!   
Prue : Aha what?   
Phoe : The doctor said no strenuous activities, and you don't want to talk about taking her to bed?   
Phoebe collapses on the couch, laughing hysterically. Prue got it. She began chuckling too.   
Leo : Shit. (climbs upstairs) 

Skyla : Tom, come on over here.   
He walked over to his girlfriend. He was getting uncomfortable around her. When he first met her, she was nice and welcoming, conscious of the people around her. Suddenly she turned so dark and ambitious that she scared him. He was going to have to let her go.   
Skyla : Thomas Wyatt, come here.   
Tom : Look, Skye. I don't think we're going to work out.   
Skyla : What are you saying? You just got me flowers.   
Tom : You wanted me to. But I'm tired of this, Skye.   
Skyla : You can't leave me, Thomas. Don't you understand? You're here because of me.   
Tom : Don't make me laugh too hard, Skye. I do remember being born of a father and a mother.   
Skyla : But you weren't supposed to be, Tom. You see, there is supposed to be only one of you at any one time. Do you think it was easy to disrupt fate long enough to have you reincarnated when you're not even dead?   
Tom : You've really gone over the edge, haven't you, Skye? I knew you were a little off when I first met you. I never suspected this!   
Skyle : Think I'm crazy? Far from it.   
Tom : Then what the hell are you talking about?   
Skyla : Simple, Tom. Your existence is a big lie. A big lie that is due ME. You owe me, Thomas.   
Tom : You're telling me that there's another me out there?   
Skyla : You have a lot of things to learn, Tom. But first, you have to understand. I did not waste energy fooling fate just to have you lead a life you want. There is a purpose. I want you to do as I want you to and then I will leave you to live out the rest of your life.   
Tom : Why didn't you tell me before?   
Skyla: I didn't want to.   
Tom : It's not as if I believe you, Skye, but I'm curious. If you had a hand at my being conceived, how old do you suppose you are?   
Skyla : I'm ninety two.   
Thomas ran his eyes over his almost ex's body and smooth, smooth skin and laughed aloud.   
Tom : That's right, Skye!   
Skyla released a harsh breath.   
Skyla : I'm getting tired of this disbelief. Now listen.   
Her hand emits a light that grabs and traps Tom on the bed, effectively restraining him. His eyes grew wide. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. The windows were closed but Skyla's hair seemed to be being blown by the wind.   
Skyla : There are more on earth than just humans, plants and animals, Tom. That's what this story is all about. ActuallyI think I'm gonna focus on the other you. You have to understand everything before I send you off to do your duty.   
Tom : What if I can't do whatever it is you want me to?   
Skyla : Well, Thomas, it's easy. You fail, you die. I know you're not naturally evil. Goodness knows, your counterpart's an angel! But, if you want to go on with your life, you have to try. Desensitize yourself. You share just about the exact copy of his heart, his mind and soul. It's gonna be hard, but look at what's at stake. Now do you want to hear the story or not?   


Prue was arranging Piper's veil.   
Phoe : Prue! No! I still have to do her hair.   
Piper : Guys, I am going to be late. You've been bickering for most of the morning. I will probably get there tomorrow by the looks of things.   
Prue takes off the veil and lets Phoebe do her thing.   
Prue : Sorry, honey. I'm just so nervous.   
Phoe : You're nervous? What do you suppose I'm feeling right now. My heart is thumping so hard and I can barely stand.   
Piper : Hello? It's the middle one who's getting married, not you two!   
Prue : Yeah, honey, and you're very brave.   
Phoe : Oh come on (speaking with pins caught between her lips) You two have been acting married for months. You don't need to be nervous. You already know what it's all about.   
Piper : Hey, how did you even get a license, a schedule and a nod for registration when Leo's not even supposed to be alive?   
Phoe : Oh it was a simple matter of filing an affidavit of loss. I told them Leo was born in some far-off village where documents were kept in a parish that burned down.   
Prue : Right!   
Phoe : It happens!   
Piper : Shh! Shhh! As long as we're sure everything's gonna go swiftly, I want no more of those from you too.   
Prue : Yes, mom.   
Piper : Now, can we go?   
Phoe : Yep. Stick on the veil, Prue. 

It was a beautiful, simple wedding. When Piper arrived, Leo was already standing at the other end of the aisle, waiting with Michael. She started to walk down but almost stopped when she saw the two look up. They were being called. She met Leo's eyes and he seemed to encourage her to go on. She sighed in relief. They made their vows before the Lord. She could tell that Leo was taking this seriously. He had an affinity for faith. Of course, he wouldn't be what he was without it. They slipped the rings on and faced the audience as man and wife. 

Reception 

Leo : Sweetheart, Michael and I have to go.   
Piper : They've been calling you since before the wedding, haven't they?   
Leo : Yes. But I wouldn't have gone from you that moment of my own free will.   
Piper : Thank you. Will you be long?   
Leo : I just have to find out what they want. Then it all depends. Pipe, they gave me leave to do what I please with my life as long as I do the jobs they want me to.   
Piper : We're not even getting a honeymoon.   
Leo : Doctor's orders. (kisses her cheek) Now I have to go. I promise I'll be back soon.   
Piper : I'll be waiting.   
Blue light begins to form around him.   
Piper : Wait!   
Leo : What is it?   
Piper : You can't leave your wife of a few hours with just a kiss on the cheek.   
She pulls him to her and kisses him full on the lips. 

Skyla knocks on Tom's door at the office.   
Tom : Come in. (sees Skyla walk in) Will you leave us for a while, Jean?   
Jean : Certainly, sir. I'll encode these numbers now.   
Tom : That would be good.   
Skyla : Hello, darling.   
Tom : What else do you want, Skye? I agreed to your terms already.   
Skyla : You did. I just came to wish you goodluck. You're leaving for California today, aren't you?   
Tom : I am. I just have some paperwork to finish here.   
Skyla : Make it fast. And I wanted to warn you. Don't get too involved out there. That's where the danger lies. Remember what a beautiful life you have here. Don't throw everything away because of sentiment. It's his life you're going to enter, not yours. (A comb appears on her hand) Let me fix up that gorgeous hair, ok? (grabs a handful) Make it fast, Tom. I get impatient. 

Piper : So what did they say?   
Leo : It's one of my witches. She accidentally sent herself over to another realm. I have to go get her.   
Piper : Will it be dangerous?   
Leo : No, not really. Unless I come to a period where the portals are unstable. Even then there's no immediate threat to me. But I will take a long time.   
Piper : We just got married.   
Leo : I know. I'm sorry. I guess I'll just have to ask your sisters to keep an eye on you for me. You do understand, don't you, Pipe?   
Piper : Yeah. But it still sucks.   
Leo : I'll hurry. 

Jean : Have a happy vacation, Mr. Wyatt.   
Tom : I will. Take care of all my appointments, alright? Move them all down about two weeks. If it's urgent, send Boyle.   
Jean : Yes, sir.   
Thomas boarded his private jet at the airport and laid back. What was he doing? He was leaving a perfectly good life in pursuit of something he really didn't understand. But he had seen Skyla's power, and he needed to do what she wanted. Too much is at stake. Still, he couldn't help but be intrigued by what Skyla laid before him. An exact replica of him, living another, if supernatural, life. Rather, HE was the replica. If what Skyla told him was correct, that meant he couldn't continue to exist while the other was still alive. Was he capable of hurting himself, even indirectly? How long would it take him to grab the girl? His plan was foolproof. He just hoped nothing goes wrong.   


Morning 

Was this it? It was a nice home. Had he, or the other he, actually been spending time here? It was very different from his penthouse in Manhattan but strangely enough, Tom felt comfortable just looking at the manor. He got out from the rented car and rang the bell.   
Phoe : I'll get it! (opens the door) Leo? What are doing here?   
Was this her? The lucky bastard!   
Tom : The job took shorter than expected.   
Phoe : Well, come in.   
Prue is sitting on the living room couch.   
Prue : Phoebe who was—Leo!   
So she's not the one. That's sad. Phoebe's really attractive. Maybe this other one is.   
Phoe : His job took shorter than expected, which is weird!   
Tom didn't know what else to say. There wasn't a lot of safe comments he could say. There were three of them. Phoebe answered the door. Which leaves two more. Which one was supposed to be his wife?   
Phoe : You ok, Leo? You lookill.   
Tom : I'm fine.   
Prue : Your wife is upstairs in your room.   
He breathed a sigh of relief. Good job. So that was Prue.   
Tom : Thanks.   
He immediately went upstairs and started opening doors. Which one was Piper's? He put his hand on a knob and turned. There was a beautiful young woman with long brown hair sitting on the bed. When the door opened, she turned to him. Lucky, lucky bastard!   
Tom : Hello, Piper.   
Piper ran to him and embraced him.   
Piper : You're back! I'm so glad. I thought it would take you at least a week.   
Tom : I hurried home for you.   
He looked down at her. She was the most beautiful creature in the world. He felt strangely warm inside, holding her like this. Skyla warned him about this. Of course! If he had a soul like Leo's, he'd feel about her the same way as he did. Well that's swell! As if he didn't have enough problems.   
Piper took his hands and laid it on her belly.   
Piper : Did you miss us, daddy?   
Tom almost choked on his own breath. It's his baby! His eyes caught a framed picture of Piper and Leo on a table. Skyla wasn't kidding. It was indeed him. This was all his dreams come true. He couldn't believe it. He swallowed the knot that formed in his throat. He had a job to do.   
Tom : Of course. How are you feeling?   
Piper : Fine. I'm just really sorry we couldn't have our wedding night last night.   
Tom : It's never too late, you know. (begins kissing her)   
Piper : (pulls away) You know very well the doctor told us to refrain from our   
Tom : Oh yeah.   
He felt a fierce, protective urge rise up within him. The child must be in danger.   
Tom : Why don't I take you to the doctor this afternoon?   
Piper : Leo, our appointment's for tomorrow.   
Tom : But you're feeling fine?   
Piper : I'll survive. (smiles at his worried expression) I'm telling you, I'll be ok.   
She didn't suspect a thing. He could see it in her clear eyes. She trusted him to be Leo. He could feel himself falling into the cozy pit that was Leo's life. He had to put his priorities in order.   
Piper : Leo?   
Tom : Yeah?   
Piper : Will you take me to P3 today?   
Tom : No.   
Piper : Why?   
Tom : I want you to stay here and rest. Maybe later I'll take you out to dinner.   
Piper : Where did you find cash? I thought whitelighter pay sucks.   
Tom : I have sources.   
Piper : Fine. There's something you're not telling me.   
Tom froze. She couldn't suspect. How could she?   
Piper : What's wrong? You're acting strangely. You even used the door!   
Thomas thought frantically. What to tell, what to tell   
Tom : I have no powers.   
Piper : What! But you did nothing wrong. They only take your powers when you do something wrong.   
Tom : Well, they didn't exactly take them away. I surrendered them for a while. I told them I wanted to be with you while you're still adjusting. I'm worried about our visit to the doctor too, and I want to be here to help you along.   
Piper : Leo, that is so sweet. (kisses him) I'm the luckiest woman in the world to have you.   
Tom held her in his arms and realizes that it may be too late for him. He'd been caught. He closed his eyes and smelled her hair. 

After having a lovely dinner, they walked around the garden of the restaurant.   
Piper : I still have no idea where you found the money and the id to rent a car, Leo.   
Tom : I've been working on establishing a name for myself.   
Piper : I've never seen you do that, sweetie.   
Tom : I do it in my free time.   
Piper : Between me and the Founders, you still have free time.   
Tom : Not really. Let's just say it's all one big mystery.   
Piper : Now that I can believe.   
Tom : Why don't I leave you here for a while while I get us some more drinks?   
Piper : Okay.   
Tom : Stay there.   
Piper : I will. 

Phoe : Did you notice how weird Leo was acting lately?   
Prue : Nope. (to the phone) Uhuh. This week. I need them on a Wednesday night. How much? No way! I can get Boyzone cheaper. Oh yeah, that's right. They've split up. Can you give me a break? That's still a little too much. I'll think about it. Really? Okay, that's acceptable to me. Yes, I'm booking them. Okay. Bubye.   
Phoe : How much? (Prue tell her) Oh my! Piper's gonna freak out. You are so good at this, Prue.   
Prue : Of course. I come from Buckland's. And in reference to your question, I'd say that maybe he's acting strange because he realized that we're his sisters now.   
Phoe : Right. Hey, Prue, hand me Pipe's address book. I have to figure out where she gets her stocks of alcohol. (gets the book and has a premonition)   
Prue : Pheebs? What is it?   
Phoe : Piper's in danger. 

Piper bends to smell a flower. When she rises, a blond woman was standing directly in front of her.   
Skyla : Hello, Piper.   
Piper : Do I know you?   
Skyla : Not really. But I know you. And I know your companion very, very well. I need you to come with me, Piper.   
Piper : What am I crazy? I'm not going with you!   
Skyla nods to a man at her back.   
Skyla : Grab her, darling.   
Piper feels hands take her by the elbows. The hands restrained her but, fortunately, they didn't hurt.   
Piper : Leo?   
Tom looked her in the eyes. He couldn't bear the accusation in them.   
Tom : Dammit, Skye, get this over and done with.   
Skyla : Fine.   
With a wild flip of Skyla's hand, Piper was knocked unconscious, only being kept from falling to the ground by Tom's firm grasp.   
Tom : What now?   
Skyla : Easy as apple pie, darling.   
She blinked them all away. 

  
Prue and Phoebe arrived at the restaurant. People stared at them. It was a five-star fine dining and they arrived running wearing jeans and spaghetti strapped tops.   
Manager : May I help you, ma'am?   
Prue : We're looking for our sister and her husband. They came here a while ago.   
Manager : This way, ma'am. Mr. Wells, would you mind entering the name--?   
Phoe : Piper Halliwell?   
Mr. Wells : Not here.   
Phoe : Oh! Stupid, stupid Phoebe.   
Prue : Look under Leo Wyatt.   
Mr. Wells : None. Hey, what's this? I do have a table for Mr and Mrs Thomas Carter Wyatt.   
Prue and Phoebe look at each other and shrug.   
Phoe : That's the only Wyatt table in the house?   
Mr. Wells : Yes.   
Prue : Where is it?   
Mr. Wells : One of our best tables. Garden view C.   
The manager led them to the table. It was just being cleared.   
Manager : It seems that they've left.   
Phoe : Seems so.   
A waiter arrives holding a credit card.   
Waiter : They've left? I have his card right here.   
The manager takes the card.   
Manager : Thomas Carter Wyatt. Tell your brother-in-law to pick this up at the bank allright? Policy.   
Prue and Phoebe get into the car.   
Prue : Who's Thomas Carter Wyatt?! 

Piper blinks. She's tied to the bed and Leo was sitting on the chair beside her, also asleep. She vaguely remembered being jarred awake earlier. She was being carried in his arms and laid carefully on the bed. His hands were careful and gentle as he tied her up. He even pressed a kiss on her forehead before sitting down.   
Piper : Hey! Hey, you!   
Tom wakes up.   
Tom : How are you feeling?   
Piper : I find it hard to believe you even care when you just did this to me!   
Tom : I had no choice.   
Piper : Leo—   
Tom : I'm not Leo.   
Piper : Then who are you?   
Tom : I'm Thomas Carter Wyatt.   
Piper : Who's Thomas Carter Wyatt?!   
Tom : I'm sort of—Leo too, if you know what I mean.   
Piper : I don't know what you mean. Ouch! You know, this hurts.   
Tom immediately moves to release her.   
Tom : I never meant to hurt you. Anyway, I'm a businessman in Manhattan. I just inherited my stepfather's company. And then it turns out that I'm not supposed to even be alive, because Leo's still alive.   
Piper : I'm afraid I don't follow.   
Tom : Well, I'm fairly new at this stuff but let me see if I can clear it up. We all lead more lives than one.   
Piper : That I know.   
Tom : (fetches her some water while explaining) When you die, your soul rests and then afterwards, you're reborn.   
Piper takes the water and drinks.   
Piper : Thanks. I needed that.   
Tom : You're welcome. Well, Leo died and I was supposed to be born. But he became a whitelighter, so that's not possible. I don't know what superhuman force Skyla used, but now I'm here, sharing Leo's soul. Only one of us survives after this.   
Piper : No. Please, you're human. You can't hold your own against Leo.   
Tom : It's the way it's supposed to be. Anyway, whoever is killed joins the other really.   
Piper : You don't have to follow her, Tom. My sisters and I will defeat Skyla. But we have to get out of here. Are there guards around?   
Tom : I think she hired some with my money.   
Piper : Then they're humans?   
Tom : Yes.   
Piper : We'd better make a run for it.   
The two of them scoot to the door and Piper freezes the room. She unfreezes Tom.   
Piper : Ok, Thomas Whatever Wyatt, where do we go now?   
Tom points to the door on the right corner of the room. He stares at the frozen guards.   
Tom : Man, I didn't believe Skyla when she said—   
Piper : Oh stop it, come here. I'll just freeze you a line of ants later if you can get us out of here!   
Tom grabbed her hand and they went running. The men behind them have unfrozen. Some start firing. 

Leo orbs into the house and collapses on the couch.   
Leo : Man, that's tiring.   
He had a clear image of returning home from work, and his kids would run to him and Piper will be tinkering away at the kitchen, preparing a meal for him.   
Leo : (hums) I'm a family manoh yeah.   
Phoebe and Prue enter the house.   
Leo : Hey, you guys seen Mrs Wyatt? (grins) Mrs Wyatt Sounds good, doesn't it? Mrs Wyatt (chuckles) Hey, you two look pretty worn out. What is it?   
Phoebe looks at Leo as though he were crazy.   
Phoe : Where's my sister, you Leo—Thomas—Whatever—I mean, whoever you are?!   
Leo : Hey, what are you talking about? I left Piper for you to look after.   
Phoe : Lia—   
Pru : Pheebs, I don't think he really does.   
Phoe : You don't go by the name of Thomas Carson?   
Prue : Cartidge?   
Phoe : No.. Carlyle?   
Skyla : It's Carter, you stupid witches. How dare you malign my darling's name.   
Prue : Who are you?   
Skyla : I'm Skyla, mistress of—   
Phoe : (whispers) The universe?   
Skyla : Shut up. As I was saying, it's Thomas Carter Wyatt.   
Leo : Who's that?   
Skyla : Why darling, you don't know yourself? Oh, well, Thomas is guarding the witch. I'd like a trade. Whitelighter for a witch.   
Leo : Where?   
Skyla : In the woods. (blinks out)   
Phoebe and Prue look at Leo.   
Prue : I guess we lost your wife.   
Phoe : But we'll find her. 

Piper and Tom are still running, with the men in pursuit.   
Piper : Thomas! Thomas!   
Tom : Oh, you can call me Tom.   
Piper : Never mind that! I can't (gasping) run anymore.   
Tom : But they're—   
Piper : Gaining on us. I'm sorry. I can't run anymore. (feels herself cramping) Oh, my baby.   
Tom : (runs his fingers through his hair) Shit! I forgot. (lifts her into his arms) I'll find us some shelter.   
Tom could feel his heart breaking. Even though she was trying so hard not to make any noise, he could feel her pain. She pressed her face against his neck and her hands held onto him. Did Skyla say that Leo can heal? For the first time since learning, he wished he were Leo.   


He's been carrying her for about half an hour, stopping only to lean against a tree to rest.   
Piper : (whispering) Put me down, Tom. You have to rest.   
Tom : (not moving) Shhh. I can manage. Try to rest your eyes for a while.   
He resumes walking and within minutes, finds a clearing.   
Tom : There's an old house, battered but we can use it.   
Piper : Are you sure it's empty?   
Tom looks around and walks to another large trunk and puts her down.   
Tom : Here. Lean against this while I go check.   
Piper : Be careful.   
A few minutes later Tom came back for her. She protested, but he still picked her up and walked to the house. Inside, he set her on a bench and he shrugged off his evening jacket. Piper laughed.   
Tom : What is it?   
Piper : I didn't realize we still had our evening clothes on. We're running and hiding in the forest and we're in tuxes and gowns. (laughing)   
Tom : It's not funny, Piper. Stop it. I don't want to have a hysterical woman in my hands.   
Piper is still laughing.   
Tom : It's not that funny!   
Tom stares at her while she's laughing. He begins chuckling a little too.   
Tom : Well, maybe a little.   
Piper's laughter fades out.   
Piper : Actually it's pathetic. Who would have that this would happen to me? My doctor told me to bedrest and I ran a marathon with armed men behind me and now I'm cramping!   
Tom : Shhh. It's all going to be allright.   
Piper : It's not.   
She was doubled over, her eyes tightly closed.   
Piper : We're in the middle of the forest and aaarrggghh. I'm in pain. My doctor isn't here to say, Close call, Mrs Wyatt, but we can save your baby. It hurts so much and I'm stuck alone with a multimillionaire white collar.   
Tom : I'm sorry for that. I didn't know. But trust me. I'll help you through this.   
Piper : Do you know what to do?   
Tom : They hardly teach this at business school!   
Piper : Then what am I supposed to—   
Tom : Shhh. Piper, I'm sorry for yelling at you when this is all my fault.   
Piper is crying.   
Piper : I'm losing my baby, Tom. Understand that.   
Tom : Our baby, Pipe. It's our baby.   
Piper : You know, you really look so much like Leo that it amazes me.   
Tom : If it comforts you, think of me as Leo then. I love you already.   
Piper : (closes her eyes) I love you, Leo.   
Tom : I'll try and see if I could find us some food. In the several thousand trees here, there must be at least one that's fruit-bearing.   
Piper : Okay. But come back soon. I don't to be alone. 

Phoe : (pointing at the place) I'm guessing here. It's the biggest woodland area in the state.   
Prue : What do you think, Leo?   
Leo : Probably, yes. (closes his eyes) She's there alright.   
Phoe : Good. Now we need to know where in here exactly. Can you astral project to her, Prue?   
Prue : I'm gonna try. But I wouldn't be able to do much. Why don't Leo orb to her?   
Phoe : Because I need Leo to help me with Skyla.   
Prue : You both have passive powers.   
Phoe : I'm taking a shot that Skyla's weakness can be found in the Book or in something he can consult the other whitelighters with.   
Prue : Okay. You two go on upstairs and figure it out. (closes her eyes) Come on, mind. On to my sister.   
She opens her eyes to find herself staring at her sister.   
Phoe : Prue, astral project to Piper!   
Prue : Ooops, wrong sister.   
Her mind crashes back to her body.   
Prue : Once more. (closes her eyes) Let's go find Piper. (opens her eyes) Pipe?   
Piper is leaning against an old desk. Blood pooled at her feet.   
Piper : Prue! Help me!   
The door crashes in and Tom comes running.   
Tom : I heard you calling. I'm sorry for taking so long.   
Piper : It hurts so much.   
Tom : I know. Shhh. Lie back. (lifts her and puts her on the bed) Listen to me, Piper. Look into my eyes. Breathe in.   
Piper : Prue.   
Tom turns around and protectively stands in front of Piper.   
Tom : Prue.   
Prue : What happened? Is she losing the baby?   
Tom : Yes. Help me. I don't know what to do.   
Prue : I'll get Leo.   
Tom : No! We can't me shorter than a certain distance apart. We'll destroy each other.   
Prue : What?   
Tom : We won't be able to help it. Our soulsthey're one. They're going to try to join each other. I can't risk that.   
Piper moans on the bed. Tom looks frantically at her.   
Tom : Please, Prue. I don't know what to do.   
Prue : I don't know what to do either. I have to look this up. One thing I'm sure of though, we need hot water.   
She comes into the dusty and unused kitchen and finds a kettle. She washes it and fills it with water. She puts in above the open fire of the stove. She comes into the room.   
Prue : Fresh linen. I need fresh linen. (vanishes)   
Piper : She couldn't hold her projection. (grimaces)   
Tom : Don't worry. I'll figure it out somehow.   
Piper : I trust you, Tom.   
Tom took a look at the cabinets to look for fresh linen. All the blankets he found were dusty. Then he came across a cabinet with the cloths inside sealed plastic bags. He grabbed two and proceeded to tear them into smaller pieces.   


Prue opened her eyes to find Phoebe worriedly peering at her.   
Prue : What?   
Phoe : That took you a long time. Did you find her?   
She looked at Leo, then back at Phoebe.   
Prue : No.   
Leo : That's it. I'm orbing to her.   
Prue : No!   
Phoe : What do you mean no?   
Prue : I found her. She doesn't want Leo to come.   
Leo : Why?   
Prue : There were traps set all over the place for you.   
Leo : What kind of—   
Prue : What did the two of you find out?   
Phoe : Skyla sold herself to be a minion of the demons. She wants to kill Leo, been wanting to for fifty years because Leo helped another witch destroy her mentor. Almost thirty years ago, she found the perfect way to do this. She created another Leo by reincarnating Leo's soul.   
Prue : But Leo's not dead.   
Phoe : Right. So in turn she was able to create only a copy of Leo, whose soul characteristics resemble everything about Leo. But with one mistake. The Leo she created cannot come near the real Leo, because their souls would tear each other's apart.   
Leo : So they had to take Piper to force me into some stunt.   
Prue : Look, Phoebe I need to use your computer.   
Phoe : Why?   
Prue : : Just, what's your net password?   
Phoebe told her. They let Prue go and waited before going upstairs.   
Phoe : Prue? Prue?   
They entered the room.   
Phoe : She astral projected again.   
Leo : Back to Piper.   
Phoe : Probably. I wonder what she needed the computer for.   
Phoebe switched on the pc and opened her Communicator.   
Leo : What are you doing? We still have to figure out a way to save Piper.   
Phoe : Exactly. Control H.   
Phoebe clicks on the last page viewed.   
Phoe : Oh no.   
Leo : What's that?   
He looked at the screen and read the page. Handling miscarriage at home.   
Prue opened her eyes. Phoebe was once more standing before her.   
Phoe : Were you able to handle it?   
Prue closes her eyes. A tear seeped out.   
Phoe : Prue. How's Piper?   
Prue : She's ok. We have to take her to the hospital soon.   
Leo : But she's still okay? Dammit! I want to go there.   
Prue : You were there, Leo. All the time, holding her hand, wiping the tears away.   
Leo : That wasn't me.   
Prue : It was. Now, give me your shirt.   
Phoe : Prue!   
Prue : It's not that. Tom has a plan. Now come on, Leo. Don't be shy. You know you have a great body. Shame to hide it. 

Piper and Tom were sleeping on the freshly made bed. Piper was curled and Tom was beside her, in spoon fashion. Skyla blinks in.   
Skyla : Thomas! Thomas! Wake up!   
Tom's eyes snap open. He heard Piper groan.   
Tom : Shh. It's okay, Piper. I'm here. Sleep.   
Skyla : What the hell do you think you're doing?   
Tom : I would appreciate it if you moderate your voice, Skye. Piper needs her sleep.   
Skyla : You've suddenly become her lapdog?   
Tom : You have no idea what she's been through.   
His heart was breaking. Skyla could tell. Thomas had always been as transparent as glass.   
Skyla : I want her dead, Thomas. If I can't kill the whitelighter, at least kill her.   
Tom : No.   
Skyla : I hold your life in my hands, dammit. I can kill you with a snap of my fingers.   
Tom : Leave us alone, Skye. Let me think.   
Skyla : Your time's just about up.   
Tom : I'll give you the whitelighter.   
Skyla : How?   
Tom : I'll figure it out. When you come back here, kill him. No questions asked. Just do it, then leave.   
Skyla : Do you forget that you can't get anywhere near him?   
Tom : I'm a businessman, Skye. Have you forgotten? I can manipulate anyone into doing what I want. Leave it all to me. 

Phoe : Just where are we going, Prue?   
Prue : We're gonna go help our sister.   
Phoe : Why couldn't Leo come?   
Prue : Too dangerous for him. This time, it'll be up to us to rescue her. Think we can handle that?   
Phoe : Of course! Where do I put Leo's clothes?   
Prue : Hold onto them. Has to be very accessible.   
Phoe : What exactly is the plan?   
Prue : Wait and see, Pheebs. 

Tom : Piper. Piper, honey. You have to wake up now.   
Piper : Hmmm? Leo?   
Tom : Not yet. (smiles) Come on. Get up. We have to go.   
Piper : Where?   
Tom : We're getting away from here.   
Piper rises and groans.   
Tom : You're sore.   
Piper : My whole body is aching. I need to go to the hospital, Tom.   
Tom : Shh. Don't worry. We'll get you there soon.   
Piper : How? We're stuck in the middle of nowhere with no food, no vehicle, no water. How are we gonna get me to the hospital?   
Tom takes a cellular phone from his pants pocket.   
Piper : Where did you get that?   
Tom : Always had it.   
Piper : Then why didn't we get help sooner?   
Tom : Because it's only now that I know exactly where we are and it's only now that I have a plan.   
Piper : What now?   
Tom : We have to walk due south. The main road's there. I already called one of my employees here to get me a car.   
Piper : (wearily) Okay then. Let's go.   
Tom : Wait.   
Piper : What is it?   
Tom : Do you think you can?   
Piper : What does it matter? We do what we need to do.   
They walk a while until Tom stops her with a hand on her shoulder.   
Tom : Come on. (lifts her up again)   
Piper : Put me down, Thomas. You can't keep doing this.   
Tom : Why?   
Piper : Let me down, Tom.   
Tom puts her down. She leans her head against his chest and breathes deeply. He frowns and takes her to the shelter of a tree.   
Tom : Dammit! You're still bleeding, aren't you? That's why you're so pale. You should have told me. Did you even say a word? No! You were just your hardheaded self and trudged on even though you were killing yourself!   
Piper : Don't yell at me! Do you think I still care? I lost my baby.   
Tom : You can still have others. If you're careful. Don't kill yourself over this. I'm angry too. I'm mad as hell! The baby was innocent. If I could change it, I would. I can't.   
Piper : Come on. No sense doing this. Let's go.   
Tom : But you're—   
Piper : I'll survive. But let's take it slower this time.   
Tom : I'll just—   
Piper : No lifting.   
Tom : (lifts her) It's not like you can stop me now, is it?   


Piper : A motorcycle?   
Keith : We couldn't get anything else. This is the best I could come up with at the time. You said it was urgent.   
Tom : It is, Keith. Don't worry about it. You can go now.   
Keith nodded and sped away.   
Piper : I liked him. He knows when not to ask questions.   
Tom : That's how I want my employees.   
Tom climbed on and helped Piper ride on his back. They sped away with Piper clinging to him. A few minutes later, he could feel her arms slipping from his waist. He immediately slowed to a stop.   
Tom : Piper? Piper?   
Tom twisted back so he could see her. He felt her forehead. She was burning up.   
Piper : Leo (whispers) I love you.   
Tom : Yes, Piper. It's Leo. Now I want you to stay awake, ok?   
Piper : Uhuh.   
Tom moves her so that she was sitting sideways before him on the motorcycle. That way, he cradled her while she slept and he could keep her from falling off.   
Piper : Leo, it's so cold.   
Tom : It's the loss of blood. It does that to you. Don't worry, honey. I'll get you to the hospital very soon.   
They stop at a certain billboard. Piper's eyes were so blurred she couldn't see anymore. A car stopped and there was much talking and arguing. But soon enough, the car's motor started again and it parked out of sight. Piper could hear Leo telling her that he'd be back. He led her to a shaded portion of wherever they were. Soon enough, Leo was back, wearing his familiar scent and clothes.   
Piper : Leo.   
Tom : Don't worry, Piper. I'll get you there safe. I love you so much.   
Skyla : (blinks in) Hello, Leo. Remember me?   
Tom : I don't even know you.   
Skyla : (laughs) I didn't know my Thomas was this effective. He was right. He got you. I wonder where he is. I want to give him a big hug. Leo, I've been looking for you for a long time. You've been the cause of my misery for years. Your witches have brought me nothing but trouble.   
Tom : Let me through. I have to take Piper to the hospital, and then we can face off wherever you choose.   
Skyla : I'm not that stupid. Speaking of Piper (looks at her general direction) she looks pretty pathetic to me. And she was so lovely at dinner with Thomas. They were the most beautiful couple I've ever seen.   
Piper slowly stand up to lean against the bike.   
Tom : Then let's get this over with.   
Skyla laughs hysterically.   
Skyla : You're crazy! Did you think I was going to appear and then zap you to perdition?   
Tom : Then what do you want? Hurry!   
Piper's eyes were slowly clearing. She knew she was still burning up. She was weak from the loss of blood, but her faculties suddenly heightened.   
Skyla : I was going to watch you squirm the way you made me decades ago. I'm not gonna kill you now. Her first.   
Piper could swear that from that nanosecond, everything slowed down. She tried to freeze time, but her limbs were limp. Her arms were too heavy of the fever that she couldn't lift them. She did see Skyla turn to her suddenly and raise her hands. He ran and covered her, presenting his back to Skyla. She heard screaming and realized it was she.   
Piper : Oh! Oh!   
Tom : Hey. (weakly) How are you feeling? You're still hot. You'd better ask your sisters to take you to the hospital. Seems I have to break my promise. I can't take you there anymore.   
Prue and Phoebe come running.   
Phoe : We heard you scream. Is that her?   
Prue flings Skyla aside.   
Prue : Damn you!   
Phoe : Prue, I've never seen you this involved!   
Prue : (flings her again) You bitch!! Crazy stupid bitch!   
Phoebe watches Prue in amazement.   
Phoe : Prue!   
Prue : This this she killed Piper's baby, Phoebe!   
Phoebe suddenly turns serious and runs over to Skyla. She starts kicking, boxing and clawing at her.   
Phoe : Astral project to Leo. Tell him to come here. Piper looks to be in pretty bad shape.   
Prue astral projects. Phoebe is left fighting Skyla.   
Skyla : What? What are you talking about? No!! Thomas, darling!   
She couldn't run to Thomas. Phoebe was beating the heck out of her.   
Thomas, meanwhile, lay dying. Piper lay beside him on the grass.   
Piper : Why, Tom? I thought you had a plan.   
Tom : This was it.   
Piper : What do you mean?   
Tom : I was a little sad we lost our baby. I thought one of me should stay here and take care of you. The other should go up and raise the baby up in Heaven. I'll just bet it's starving up there. It took me so long. I wonder what games we're going to play.   
Piper : Oh, Tom.   
Tom : Tell me you love me, Piper. Not Leo. Tell me you taught yourself to love me too.   
Piper : Thomas Carter Wyatt, you'll always be my other love.   
Piper pressed her lips to his. For the longest time, she felt his breath against her mouth. She bit back a cry when his lips slackened against hers.   


Piper watches through hazy eyes as Tom's body glows with an inner light. She could tell that not even Leo could see it. The light leaves Tom's body and enters into Leo. She saw Leo breathe in deeply. He must have felt the change, but could not tell what it was.   
Leo : Can you stand?   
Piper : No.   
Leo : Lean against me then. You have to say this together with your sisters.   
Leo signaled to Prue and Phoebe. They couldn't hear each other, but they said the spell simultaneously, watching the movement of each other's lips. The last thing Piper remembered was Leo supporting her, because right after, blackness enveloped her. 

Phoe : The autopsy results came out. They said it was a heart attack.   
Piper : Where is he now?   
Phoe : At home. His family had sent for him. Turn on the television. It's a pretty big thing in Manhattan.   
They turn on the hospital tv and sure enough, a local news channel in Manhattan carried a picture of Leo Tom even and the caption that Multimillionaire dies on California vacation.   
Piper : So the interment's on Sunday.   
Phoe : Yeah. I'm really sorry, Piper.   
Piper : I want to go.   
Phoe : You can't. You'd reveal yourself.   
Piper : Phoebe, I have to say my farewells to Tom. He took care of me when I most needed him.   
Phoe : But the people will speculate on who you are.   
Piper : I just have to attend, Phoebe.   
Phoe : Leo will never let you leave the hospital by yourself. It was hell for him, you know. He knew all along that you were in pain and he couldn't come for you.   
Piper : Leo will understand me. In fact, I think he should go too. We don't need to be seen. I'll stay at the back and he'll be by the car. I understand Leo, and I know he'd want to attend his own interment. 

She dreamed of him that night. He was healthy and happy, laughing as he help a toddler in his arms. He took one of its hands in his and made it wave. There's mommy! Hello, mommy! He carried the baby in his arms and said, Thank you. 

Piper stands at the back of the crowd, flanked by Phoebe and Prue. They were all wearing inconspicuous black coats. Leo stood at the far end of the cemetery in black coat and hat. The family members and friends moved forward to throw flowers on the coffin. Piper was last to walk forward and throw a red rose.   
Piper : (whispers) I love you. Always.   
She walked back to her sisters. Some of the guests were already talking, but she knew it couldn't be helped. She had to do it. Thomas deserved the honor of being bidden goodbye to. The three of them waited at the back until the guests started leaving. Piper insisted on remaining.   
Keith : Excuse me.   
Piper raised her head and looked at him. She had seen him before, but she couldn't remember where.   
Keith : You're the woman from California?   
She nodded, still unsure of who it was.   
Keith : My name is Keith McFadden, and I believe I've met you before Ms?   
Piper : It's Mrs. Mrs. Piper Wy— (stops herself) I'm Piper Haliwell.   
Keith : It was good seeing you again then, ma'am.   
The three women hurriedly walk towards Leo and the car. Piper embraced Leo.   
Leo : I love you.   
Piper : I love you so much.   
Leo : Let's go?   
Piper : Are you alright?   
Leo : Yeah. Don't worry about me. (holds the door open for her)   
A young woman came running towards them.   
Y Woman : Miss! Miss, wait up!   
Phoe : What is it?   
Y Woman : I'm Thomas Wyatt's sister. I heard Keith talk about a girl with my brother in California before he died. You have to understand. I need to know—I can't believe this!   
Her face was drained of blood. She stared at Leo with trembling lips and disbelieving eyes.   


end


	7. 

That Other Heart

That Other Heart

She dreamed of him that night. He was healthy and happy, laughing as he held a toddler in his arms. He took one of its hands in his and made it wave. "There's mommy! Hello, mommy!" He carried the baby in his arms and said, "Thank you." 

Piper stands at the back of the crowd, flanked by Phoebe and Prue. They were all wearing inconspicuous black coats. Leo stood at the far end of the cemetery in black coat and hat. The family members and friends moved forward to throw flowers on the coffin. Piper was last to walk forward and throw a red rose.   
Piper : (whispers) I love you. Always.   
She walked back to her sisters. Some of the guests were already talking, but she knew it couldn't be helped. She had to do it. Thomas deserved the honor of being bidden goodbye to. The three of them waited at the back until the guests started leaving. Piper insisted on remaining.   
Keith : Excuse me.   
Piper raised her head and looked at him. She had seen him before, but she couldn't remember where.   
Keith : You're the woman from California?   
She nodded, still unsure of who it was.   
Keith : My name is Keith McFadden, and I believe I've met you before Ms?   
Piper : It's Mrs. Mrs. Piper Wy- (stops herself) I'm Piper Haliwell.   
Keith : It was good seeing you again then, ma'am.   
The three women hurriedly walk towards Leo and the car. Piper embraced Leo.   
Leo : I love you.   
Piper : I love you so much.   
Leo : Let's go?   
Piper : Are you alright?   
Leo : Yeah. Don't worry about me. (holds the door open for her)   
A young woman came running towards them.   
Y Woman : Miss! Miss, wait up!   
Phoe : What is it?   
Y Woman : I'm Thomas Wyatt's sister. I heard Keith talk about a girl with my brother in California before he died. You have to understand. I need to know-I can't believe this!   
Her face was drained of blood. She stared at Leo with trembling lips and disbelieving eyes.   
Leo was able to think quickly, bless him. He orbed out and Tom's sister shook her head.   
Y Woman : What was that? What's happening?   
Prue squeezed Phoebe's arm before she could answer.   
Prue : What was what?   
Tom's sister looked askance at all of them, but their faces were expressionless.   
Y Woman : I think I saw a ghost.   
Phoe : You'd better rest.   
Keith follows the girl.   
Keith : Tara. Let the Halliwells leave. You have to have some sleep too.   
Tara : But I thought you told me that Tom was-   
Keith : Tara, these are Phoebe, Piper and Prudence Halliwell. Ladies, this is Thomas Wyatt's sister, Tamara. You have to forgive her. She's a little overwrought.   
Piper embraces her.   
Piper : That's understandable. But you have to keep strong.   
Tara : I need to talk to you. I have questions.   
Phoe : But we have to go home too, Tara. I'm sure Keith has answered everything for you. My sister was a friend. That's all.   
The Halliwells get inside the car and leave.   
Keith : Why did you do that, Tara?   
Tara : Because I think they're hiding something.   
Keith : What do you mean?   
Tara : Wake up, Keith! Don't you think it's odd that a healthy twenty six year old man would suddenly die of a heart attack? Or that Tom would drop all his appointments to run off to California? Or that the last time you saw him, he was with a woman you've never seen before?   
Keith : The police have told you. There was no foul play.   
Tara : Then I intend to find out what really happened. And I know right now it involves the three of them. I'll never rest until I find out what really happened to my brother out there.   
Keith sighs.   
Keith : Then I think you should know something right now, before you pursue that investigation.   
Tara : Does it involve the three women here today?   
Keith : Yes.   
Tara : Then I want to hear it.   
Keith : The woman I saw with your brother made a slip. She told me she was married. And now I found something else.   
Tara : What?   
Keith led her to his car, where his laptop was sitting on the carseat. He showed her the monitor. It was a site directory of the hottest clubs in the state of California.   
Tara : No.   
It read "P3. Prudence Halliwell. Piper Halliwell Wyatt. Phoebe Halliwell."   
Tara : Have Tom's jet readied, Keith. I'm flying to California. 

San Francisco 

Piper : That was quick thinking, honey.   
Prue : Yeah. I didn't know what I was going to do when your eyes met.   
Leo : I'm just worried because she did see me.   
Phoe : She thought you were a ghost. No problem with that.   
Leo : No. I think she's really up to something. This is weird, but I feel like I know her.   
Phoe : Actually Leo, it's not weird at all. She is, after all, in a way, your sister.   
Piper : Oh well, we can forget about her now. We're going home.   
Leo : Yeah, we are. It's our first night home after the wedding, you know.   
Piper smiles at Leo.   
Piper : I know.   
Phoe : okay, okay! Break it up! No speeches like that!   
Leo : (innocently) What?   
Phoe : You two know very well that Piper's supposed to be resting at nights.   
Piper : We were only talking.   
Phoe : Sounded to me like you were planning a night activity!   
Leo : What part of out speech told you that?   
Phoe : Argh! Hands! Smiles! Eyes that melt!   
Piper : Prue, tell Phoebe she's talking crazy.   
Prue : I can't.   
Piper : How come?   
Prue : Because although I'd hate to admit it, she's right.   
Leo : What are you talking about?   
Piper : Yeah, what?   
Prue : Hey, no ganging up on me. You asked for my opinion.   
Piper : Hmmph.   
The doorbell rang.   
Phoe: I'll get it. (opens the door) Ms. Wyatt?! (raises her voice) Tamara Wyatt and Keith McFadden! You're in San Francisco!   
Tara : Is there a commotion in the living room, Ms. Halliwell? I hear something.   
Phoe : (eyes widened) Uh-uh-oh, that's nothing. It's probably just my sisters after the cat. We have a black cat, you know.   
Tara : I see.   
Phoe : So what brings you to San Francisco?   
Keith : Perhaps if you let us come in, Miss Halliwell?   
Phoe : Oh! I'm sorry. Wait a sec! (closes the door and hurries to the living room) Clear?   
Prue gives her a thumbs up.   
Outside, Tara and Keith look at each other.   
Tara : I told you they're hiding something.   
Phoe : (opens the door) Sorry. That was terribly rude. Come in. (leads them to the living room) Ms. Wyatt, Mr. McFadden, these are my sisters. I believe you met them at Manhattan.   
Prue: (extends her hand) It's nice to see you again.   
Tara scanned the faces before her.   
Tara: Piper Halliwell?   
Tara was taken aback when she embraced her again.   
Piper : Hello, Ms Wyatt. How are you holding up?   
Tara: I'm doing well, Ms. Halliwell.   
Piper : Please call me Piper. I feel so close to you.   
Tara : Call me Tara then.   
Prue : What can we do for you? We were surprised that you're here so soon after the interment.   
Keith: Tara had to see you. She has questions regarding Thomas's death.   
Phoe : We've told the police everything you had to know.   
Keith: Tara still has questions.   
Phoe: I don't think-   
Piper: It's all right, Phoebe. Tara must be overwrought. I know I'd feel out of sorts too. I'd be happy to tell you what I know, Tara. I'm sure it will give you comfort.   


Tara didn't get anything more from her. Piper had stuck to the same story she had told the police.   
Piper: Tom was a friend.   
Tara: Where did you meet?   
Piper: He came to P3 once and we just seemed to hit it off. From then on we've been corresponding. We see each other when he comes to California.   
Tara: You were with him when he died?   
Piper: Yes, Tara, I was with him.   
Tara: What happened? Keith saw him and he was fine when he met the two of you at the highway.   
Piper: He had a sudden heart attack.   
Tara: He was a healthy twenty six year old man.   
Piper: I know that. I was as surprised as you.   
Tara: Keith told me you were ill. Tom was holding you close and you were barely conscious.   
Piper: It was-I was sick that day.   
Tara: And you still decided to go with him to the edge of the forest? With no apparent means of transportation?   
Piper didn't know how to explain it to Tara. Fortunately, Prue arrived.   
Prue: Piper, your appointment's in thirty minutes. You'd better leave now if you're going to catch it. (made a sign of wings and a thumbs up)   
Piper: Okay. Thanks, Prue. I'm sorry I have to go, Tara. Just…don't fret over it too much. Tom wouldn't want you to worry. Let's let him rest.   
Piper hurried outside and Tara looks for Keith.   
Tara: Follow her. I want to know what's so important. Make sure to have me know where she went because I'm following as soon as I make my goodbyes.   
A few minutes later Tara was able to leave the manor. Keith had called her and told her what route to take. They meet up at the San Francisco Memorial.   
Tara: The hospital?   
Keith: (nodding) I'll check with information. (not long after) They seem to know her pretty well here.   
Tara: Why do you say that? (headed to the elevator)   
Keith: Well she's not in any room, so they shouldn't recognize the name. But when I asked if they knew any appointments for Piper Halliwell, they said that Mrs. Wyatt was at the third floor as usual.   
Tara: She's probably doing something sickeningly nice here like volunteering. Ugh. How am I supposed to do what I came here to do if she's going to turn out nice?   
Keith: So maybe you should leave off and accept that Tom had an untimely death.   
Tara: No! She's hiding something. She was able to avoid my question today. I want to know what she eats and drinks and does every moment of the day until I figure out what really happened to my brother. And how she'd involved, because believe me, she IS involved.   


Keith: (as they step out) Let's head to the nurses' station. Hi.   
Nurse: Yes, may I help you?   
Tara: My name is Tamara Wyatt and this is Keith McFadden. We only-   
Nurse: Tamara Wyatt? You're related to Mrs. Piper Wyatt then? I'm so sorry about the loss of your niece or nephew. She's over at Doctor Gilbert's office for her check-up.   
At the mention of a baby, she held on to Keith.   
Tara: She lost a baby? My brother just died.   
Nurse: Oh I didn't know that. That poor young woman. She must be suffering so much now, to lose a husband and a child at the same time. The two of them were so happy. I've never seen a man as peaceful and content as your brother looked whenever he took his wife here for the check-ups with the OB.   
Tara drew out a picture of Thomas from her wallet.   
Tara: This. Just making sure. This is my brother.   
Nurse: Well, yes. That's Mr Wyatt. Such a handsome young man. How did he die? She never said anything that I thought he was only away for business. He was away on business a lot. Must be a very busy man, your brother.   
Tara felt the truth fall upon her like an avalanche. It was confirmed. Tom married Piper and they expected a baby. She just couldn't understand why he hid it.   
Tara: My brother was a brilliant businessman. I have to go. (walked away, crying)   
Keith: Tara!   
She turned around.   
Tara: Did Tom take a lot of trips here the past months?   
Keith: He was closing a deal here.   
Tara: Did he? Was he here all the time?   
Keith: More than necessary.   
Tara: So it's true. He was beginning a family in San Francisco.   
Keith: Look, Tara, I know why you're so unsettled. Fine. They were married. She has all legal claim to the estates. But what's bothering me is the fact that she's not speaking up. She won't even admit that she's his widow. Doesn't she realize how much she's entitled to now?   
Tara: This isn't about money, Keith. Please, will you get me something to drink? I need to take something now. (Keith leaves) This is all a play. She's pretending not to care because she's guilty. They're hiding it from me. I swear to you, Tom, I'll find out what happened to you, no matter what.   
A beautiful blonde woman materialized near her, and she didn't notice.   
Skyla: Tara.   
She turned to her.   
Tara: Who are you? How do you know me?   
Skyla: I heard your wish. You want to find out what happened to poor Thomas.   
Tara: Yes.   
Skyla: Well, I'll help you find out. But you have to do something for me. You did say you'll do anything.   
Tara: I just want to know what happened to my brother. Are the Halliwell's hiding something?   
Skyla: (smiling evilly) Definitely.   
Tara: It has to do with Tom's death.   
Skyla: Yes.   
Tara: Then I want to find out no matter what I have to do.   
Skyla: Very good, Tara. (extends her hand) Close the deal.   
Tara : Deal. (shakes her hand and feels Skyla rush into her)   
Tara smiles a Skyla sort of smile.   
Tara: Well, well… Let's see what I can do with that witch who stole that heart away from me.   


Prue: Are you really sure you're going to be fine with this? I mean, Phoebe and I can stay here while Leo's gone.   
Piper turned from her work on the sink to glower at them.   
Phoe: Hey, easy on the knife, sis. We're just thinking of you here.   
Piper: I know that, guys. But I know how to do things on my own too. I've been left inside the house before, you know.   
Prue: Yeah, but since…   
Piper: Since I lost the baby? It was awful of course but I can live with it. Nothing's changed really. Now you two go. It's not like you're going to be out partying.   
The bell rang and Phoebe ran to get it. She came back later with Tara and Keith in tow.   
Keith: Hey, I hope you don't mind. I'm going to leave now. Office emergency. Tara asked me leave her here if that's all right with you.   
Phoe: Oh. Well actually we were just leav-   
Piper: Of course it's okay. Have a seat, Tara. I'm preparing some cookies for my sisters to take, but I've made enough for an army. You should try them.   
When Prue and Phoebe left, they gave Piper strict instructions not to trust Tara. After all, what did they know about her? Piper insisted that Tara was a good person though, because she was Tom's sister.   
Piper: So, how was your trip out, Tara? When I got back, my sisters said you went out. I was surprised when you didn't come back for so long.   
Tara: My trip was fine. We found some very interesting things. And how was yours?   
Piper: It was fine.   
Tara: Where did you go?   
Piper: I bought a few things for dinner. You and Keith should be here.   
Piper took out the fresh batch of cookies and placed it on the center of the table.   
Tara: A few things have been bothering me.   
Piper: Really? Like what?   
Tara: Like why Tom was even here. He could have asked Keith to handle his businesses here. He's always done that before.   
Piper: Umm… well. I wouldn't know about that. I guess there are some things that only Tom could answer.   
Tara: I really hoped you could tell me.   
Piper: I can't.   
Tara's hand begins to emit a violent light, but Piper's back was to her, so she didn't see.   
Tara: Maybe you could tell me something else then, Mrs Wyatt.   
Piper turned swiftly around. That voice. She'd heard that voice before. Tara's eyes were burning with an intense red fire, and she realized that it wasn't just Tom's sister sitting there anymore. There was someone else. Someone was in her.   
Piper: What did you say?   
Tara: You heard me. Tell us… Oh, you remember me, don't you? I'd be offended if you didn't.   
Piper looked down at the glowing hands. Tara stood up.   
Tara: It's Skyla. But no… your memory would be a tad vague now, wouldn't it? You were barely conscious when we met. Then again… I was there when Tom spirited you away. My face must be etched in your mind.   
Piper: You've taken Tara's body. She's human, Skyla. Leave her out of this.   
Tara: But she's the perfect body to use. After all, in his heart, Leo thinks of her as a sister.   
Tara raises her hands and the yellow light reached Piper, holding her fast against the wall.   
Tara: You saw how I killed Tom right?   
Piper: I thought you loved him.   
Tara: They made me believe he was Leo!   
Piper: It's over, Skyla. You killed Tom, who was innocent. You'd better leave all this to fate.   
Tara: No! I will get revenge!   
Blue light appeared in the room.   
Piper: Leo, stay away!   
Tara turned around and raised her hands to shoot Skyla's flares at him. The moment she spots him, the red in her eyes subside.   
Tara: (her own voice) Tom? Tommy… you're alive.   
Leo: Tara. Don't hurt her.   
Tara: You married her without telling me…   
Leo: I love her.   
Tara: She lost your baby.   
Leo: We will have others.   
Skyla regains her hold on Tara's mind.   
Tara: Damn you! You killed my teacher. And you made me kill my own Thomas.   
She released Piper from the light that held her captive and held her against her. She raised a burning hand and held it very near her face.   
Tara: I should kill her. At least then we'll be even. My mentor for your child. My lover for your love.   
Leo: Tara…   
Skyla: It's me, Skyla!   
Leo ignored her. He knew if he could reach Tara, she could force Skyla from her body. As it was, destroying Skyla would be Tara's destruction too. And Tara was an innocent.   
Leo: Tara… You know what it's like to love. It would pain me so much if you hurt Piper.   
Michael orbs in.   
Leo: What are you doing here, Michael?   
Michael: I was told that I was needed here. (turns to look at Tara) Lorraine…   
Tara's eyes widen at the sight of Michael. Her eyes return again to normal.   
Tara: Who are you? I've seen you before… (notices that she was holding Piper tightly) What's happening?   
Piper: Tara, let me go please.   
Tara: In my dreams, I've seen you. (slackens her hold on Piper) What's happening? (Skyla overcomes her again) This is not fair! Go away, whitelighter. This doesn't concern you. Past lives are not supposed to be involved here.   
Michael stared at Tara. {AUTHOR's NOTE: Michael's initial flashback was taken from FOR ALL ETERNITY #4 The Ninth Hour} He was taken back to his conversation with Leo, just when he was grieving Piper's death.   
{begin flashback}   
Michael : What? Are you planning to spend eternity looking directly at the sun? That won't kill you, you know. It will give you a shitty headache and blurred vision though. Try living forever with bad eyesight and a cracking head.   
Leo : Leave me alone, Michael.   
Michael : You know me more than anyone else, Leo. As I do you. You have to let the pain go before you can function again.   
Leo : Look who's talking. I remember that it took you a hundred years before you were ever whole again.   
Michael : Leave that be. We're talking about you. You have to snap out of this and fulfill a promise.   
Leo : I hardly think she's being born right this minute.   
Michael : No, she's not. But she's going to die if you don't get back to the Manor and help her sisters rescue her.   
Leo's head snaps back and he turns to look at Michael.   
Michael : Life sure is kind to you, isn't it?   
Leo begins to orb out.   
Leo : You coming?   
Michael : Sure. Sure. I just need to do something.   
When Leo was gone, Michael walks down and strides toward an oak tree. He takes the candles in his pocket, lights them and sets them down.   
Michael : How long before I die? Damn immortality. Why aren't you being reincarnated?   
He grasped the stone marker that read, Lorraine Church 1879-1899. Michael Church Jr. 1897-1899. Beloved wife and son.   
{end flashback}   
Michael: Tara, you understand this kind of pain, don't you? Don't let it happen again. Don't let it happen to your brother.   
Tara seemed to visibly fight inside herself.   
Tara: You have to fight fair!   
Leo: You've lost, Skyla.   
Tara: (holds up a burning hand) I still have the witch, you fools!   
Her hand touched Piper's cheek at the same moment the glow faded.   
Tara: What the-Aaaaah!   
Skyla stood apart from Tara. Tara released Piper, who immediately ran to Leo. Michael threw his blue powder on Skyla.   
Michael: You cannot destroy something that's already protected by love, Skyla. Begone. You're not welcome here.   
When Skyla had been vanquished, the four of them stood in the kitchen. Tara was speechless, looking at each face. Michael took a piece of cookie.   
Michael: This is really good, Piper.   
Leo: Ehem. I think you have something to tell us, Michael.   
Michael looked at Tara, whose eyes were wide open.   
Michael: I think you still have to tell her about you.   
Tara: (hoarse) I have no idea what's going on. Tom, you're not dead.   
Leo: I'm not Tom. Ummm.. well, I am. It's just that… I'm Leo. Tom is just another part of me. Well… Tom and I are actually one. Okay… I have no way to explain it. Let me stick to this. I died and Tom was born, with my soul. But… then I was turned immortal, so Tom possessed a soul that already belonged to me. So we are actually one that was, for a moment in time, split in two.   
Tara: So Piper was married to…?   
Piper: I am married to Leo.   
Tara: Who is also Tom.   
Piper: You complicate things.   
Michael: (chuckling) I think it's complicated enough as it is, Piper honey.   
Tara: And you.   
Michael: (smiles at her) And me. Welcome back to the world, Lorraine. What took you so long?   
Tara: Do you honestly think I know the answer to that?   
Michael: I'm sorry.   
Tara: I don't really remember what happened, but yes. This much I know. You DO have something to apologize for.   
Leo and Piper moved away from the kitchen, hearing them still arguing. They had to have some privacy, although it seemed that it didn't matter to them much really.   
Michael: Right. Air the dirty laundry before you even have the chance to scrutinize it!   
Tara: I have the right! I was the one dead for… how long has it been anyway?   
Michael: One.   
Tara: (stops) One year?   
Michael: (mumbles) One century.   
Tara: What!   
In the living room, Piper and Leo were lying on the couch. Prue and Phoebe arrive.   
Phoe: Anything happened while we were gone?   
Piper: Same old.   
Prue: Hey Leo! Glad to see you back. We were worried Piper might herself alone here.   
Leo: Piper? Nah. She's not clumsy. A demon would have come after her before she would even burn her finger on the oven.   
Piper: (giggles) Burn.   
Phoebe hears the argument from the kitchen.   
Phoe: What is Michael doing fighting with Tamara Wyatt?   
Prue peeks in.   
Prue: What is Michael doing ravaging Tamara Wyatt's lips?   
Piper smiled at Leo and he tightens their embrace.   
Piper: What a past life that must have been.   
Leo: Maybe it can compare to ours.   
Piper and Leo: Nah.   
Piper: I love you.   
Leo: I love you more.   
Piper: Uh-uh. Not possible.   
Leo: It is so.   
Piper: I love you so much more.   
Leo: Can't be.   
Phoe: Argh! It's sickening! This is so like all the other closings of this darned series! So glad it's over. 

The End


End file.
